LOVE OR DESIRE? WHICH WOULD YOU CHOOSE?
by Sakuchan10010
Summary: A young girl moving to the city of Tokyo, she met a wonderful man in an unexpected circumstance on her first night. Would he teach her the significance of love? Is he an angel or a devil in disguise trying to awake her deepest desires? (Sakura and Syaoran Fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Scary Encounter

Oh well, finally in Tokyo. I can't believe that taxi driver was so rude, I don't need him. I can find the address by myself. Let's see…- Sakura sighed looking at her watch, it was almost 9:30pm – crap I think I might be lost…

'Hello there missy…what are ya doing?' – a strange suddenly approached her  
'Oh I am just trying to find this address; could you please point me on the right direction – said with soft smile  
'I got a better idea' – he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her towards him  
'Ah! What are you doing?! LET ME GO! – she yelled desperately – someone please!  
'You got a pretty big mouth there, missy, let's find a better use for it' – he pushed her against the wall and dragged her into a nearby dark alley – we will have fun together baby...

Sakura was crying and screaming but nobody seemed to notice, not that there were many people on the street either…the stranger started to unbutton her blouse with haste, Sakura was kicking him and trying to release herself from his grip but it wasn't working, he was too strong…

'Oh no! This is it, if he hurts me I won't be able to…continue…I am going to die today…'- she thought – please someone, help me! – Sakura screamed with all her might, tears were falling down her cheeks…she was so afraid.

She heard a sudden thump and a crash noise. When she opened her eyes, the stranger was fighting with someone, a dark figure, she couldn't see very well because of all the dirt and tears around her eyes…

'Are you ok?' – said a masculine voice as he approached her  
She was still crying uncontrollably, unable to speak  
'It is alright now, do not worry' – his gentle voice was so soothing – 'come on, I can help you get up'

The man saw her ripped skirt and unbuttoned blouse, he took his coat off and placed it on her shoulders… - 'what is your name miss?'  
'Sak-Sakura Kinomoto' – she said with difficulty  
'My name is Syaoran Li, I am not sure of what to do exactly in this situation, however come around to my car, I have a bottle of water there, that might help you calm down a bit – he was so gentle, he placed his arm around her shoulders and walked her to his car – 'here, drink some' – 'the police will be here any minute'  
'The police…?' – Sakura was surprised; she didn't feel like talking about what had happened just yet  
'Of course, he should be punished…he hurt you and he might try to do it to someone else in the future' – the man looked into her eyes, her face was all dirty and red – 'do not worry I will be here with you the whole time' – he said with a sweet smile.

The police arrived and found the attacker on the floor unconscious, Syaoran had done a great job knocking him out. They took their testimony and the paramedics examined her body for injuries. After all, they took the stranger away and advised they will be in contact to update them on the case.

'So...where were you heading to Kinomoto-san?, I can give you a ride if you want, or I can take you to the clinic as the paramedics suggested' – said the young man  
'No… I am fine, I can clean myself up when I get home' – Sakura was very shy around him, he had just saved her life, he had seen her in one of the worst possible scenarios  
'Ok, so where is home? Can I take you?' – he was taking an interest in her…she seemed to be hiding something  
'Well… - she was suddenly interrupted by her own stomach growl, her faced turned red in an instant  
'hahahaha looks like you are very hungry huh? – he looked so handsome when he smiled, Sakura was completely mesmerised by his face – there are still some places open for dinner, come on it's on me'  
'…O-ok' – she managed to say  
'But first, let's get you more comfortable ok?' – Syaoran opened the door for Sakura and helped her get inside  
'Where are we going?' – Sakura thought this may be a very strange situation, specially after how the night had started  
Syaoran didn't reply, he just turned on the engine and drove

They arrived at a very big house on a nice neighbourhood, he opened the doors with the remote control and drove inside. Sakura was looking around like a child seeing Christmas lights for the first time.

'Welcome to my house Kinomoto-san' – he said with a beautiful smile  
'Ehhh?!' – Sakura was so surprised, what was he trying to do? She thought to herself  
Syaoran opened the door for her, a man came out of the house and said: 'Welcome back Master Li, oh! I see you have company tonight, nice to meet you miss'  
'N-Nice to meet you too…' - Sakura was really confused, first she thought he wanted to take her home, then he wanted to take her to a restaurant, how did she end up at his house?  
'Please Wei, get her some clean clothes and get a maid to tend to her needs, I will get the first aid kit' – Syaoran rushed towards the stairs, he looked back at her and said – I will be right back  
Sakura was taken into a guest room, everything in that room was exquisite. Expensive silk sheets on the bed and the decorations were astonishing

Knock, knock

'Kinomoto-san?' – Sakura's face blushed when she realised it was Syaoran outside the door.  
'Y-yes? You can come in – her hands were sweating and her heart was beating really fast.  
'Like I promised, I am back…I see that you look much better, those clothes suit you and you had a nice warm bath? – he was smiling softly, kneeling down slowly… - I brought some band aids and other things to help with the cuts…the paramedics did not do a very good job huh?  
'Thank you…thank you for everything… I mean you don't even know me, you saved me today and I have been in shocked ever since but now that I am calmer, I really wanted to convey my deepest thanks – she looked at him right in the eyes  
'You're welcome Kinomoto-san, may I?' – he asked for her permission to place a few band aids on her leg  
She nodded and her face was burning up…what is this sensation?  
'Well now, we can go ahead and have some dinner, I hadn't eaten anything either' – he extended his hand to her and she gladly took it with a smile

After dinner at the Li Mansion and a wonderful long chat about the circumstances of her arrival to Tokyo, Sakura knew it was time to go…it was almost midnight and she still needed to get to her apartment.

'I can drive you home...' – Syaoran stood up and realised that Wei was coming to the dining room with a phone in this hands  
'Apologies for interrupting, it is an important call from the office Master'  
'Ah…sure, please excuse me Kinomoto-san, I will get the chauffeur to drive you home on this occasion  
'No problem, thanks again' – Sakura was feeling disappointed, she didn't want to part with him just yet – what are you doing Sakura? get a grip! She thought to herself

Just as she was leaving, Syaoran rushed out of the house, she opened the car window as it seemed he had something to say…  
'Here is my business card, you can give me a call sometime…and maybe…' – she opened her eyes widely and was shocked to see that he was blushing

'Sure…good night Li-san' – she was happy, it was ridiculous, so silly…but still she felt happy.

Two weeks went by and Sakura had adjusted a bit better to her new life in Tokyo. Her apartment was very modest and small, nothing in comparison with the Li mansion. The neighbourhood was not as good either, there was lack of street lighting and there were always fights in the middle of the night. Well, this is all she could afford for now, so no time to complaint. She had managed to land a job at the Children's Hospital in the city centre, she was a young paediatrician after all, but had just started her career so there was definitely a long way ahead…whilst she was tidying up she stumbled across Syaoran's business card…

'That's right…I never called him…- said sadly – 'I am sure he was already forgotten about me anyway…'

Knock knock  
'Sakuraaaaa' – a cheerful girl jumped at Sakura and gave her a big hug  
'Oh Aoi, what a surprise, what brings you here'  
'well well, you are not going to believe this…I have met the most amazing man in my whole life at the bank today! I am so happy!  
'I am glad, how was he?'  
'Gorgeous of course, kind and with money, lots and lots of money – Aoi started spinning around with joy  
'Sigh…you are hopeless, aren't you?'  
'Please not again, do not pretend like money is not important…let me be happy ok?'  
'Do as you wish Aoi, but be careful ok? It is not fine to hurt other people's feelings, and I don't want you to get hurt either'  
'it is ok, I know what I am doing…by the way maybe I should see if he has a good looking friend for you, we could go on a double date or something'  
'Nah, leave me out of it please… - all she could think of was Syaoran...

********************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Camping

'Did you say camping?' – Sakura asked with a touch of doubt  
'Yes yes, what do you think? That guy I met at the bank, Kei, has this very nice friend who invited us both and said we could stay at his family's cabin near the Crystal Lake for the long weekend! Then we can do some trekking, fishing and camping in the forest. Please Sakura, say you will come with me?'  
'Well…who else is going?'  
'Two more colleagues from his work, I think…Takeshi and Syaoran'  
'Sya..Syaoran? – Sakura's heart skipped a beat, it cannot be the same one, I cannot possibly be…  
'Come on! Pleaaaaase, I will bring Asami with us too, she was pretty excited'  
'Hmm ok then, it could be fun I guess….'  
'Yay! You are the best, now let's start packing for tomorrow, woo hoo!'

Sakura had a really hard time sleeping that night, continuously thinking if it would be the same person who saved her that terrible night

NEXT MORNING

'They boys are here to pick us up!' – Aoi was extremely cheerful today as well  
'Coming!' – yelled Sakura as she rushed down the stairs with her bag and a straw hat

When Sakura stepped outside, the first thing she saw was the black four-wheel drive car and two men standing just beside it…although there was someone else inside the car…someone suddenly appeared before her.

'You girls look amazing! Let us help you with those bags, my name is Takeshi Satou by the way nice to meet you Sakura Kinomoto, I have heard lots about you, just call me Takeshi ok?' – he seemed very charming and he had a smile from ear to ear, as he was taking Sakura's bag from her, he leaned forward and whispered into her ear: 'we will have lots of fun for sure…'

'Eh? What was… - Sakura looked around confused, her friends were packing everything on the back of the vehicle, she looked up and the person inside the vehicle stepped out…

'Hi, long time no see' – the man looked at her and smiled  
'Sya-Syaoran…I mean Li-san' – Sakura was so happy to see him again, however she somewhat felt guilty for not calling him as they had agreed…  
'Let's go, we can catch up later'

After three hours of driving, they finally arrived to their destination

'Look at this, isn't it beautiful?' – Asami had stars on her eyes, she had been going on double dates with Aio and Kei many times now, and she had found herself falling for Takeshi  
'Your family must be very wealthy Takashi' – she noted with a grin on her face  
'I guess... you can say that' – he smiled back at her

MEANWHILE IN THE KICHEN

Sakura was grabbing a glass of water; she had been avoiding Syaoran since the moment they arrived

'So how have you been Kinomoto-san?  
Sakura was shocked to hear his voice behind her… - I have been well, thanks – she could feel her face getting hotter… - ah! I am sorry I didn't contact you…I have been very busy finding a job and all  
'That's ok, do you have a minute to spare? I would like to talk to you in private'  
'Sure, let's go outside'

Both walked through the back door, Syaoran leaned on the wall next to it and Sakura didn't know what to do or where to stand at this point

'I wanted to warn you about Takeshi' – he said with a serious face  
'What do you mean?' – this was definitely unexpected  
'I think he has quite a strong interest in you, and I know him well, his methods of seduction are not that gentle…'  
'I have no interest in him, so nothing will happen' – she was glad he was concerned for her, but this was not the type of conversation she was expecting at all  
'I see…well then…can I be by your side nevertheless?' – he took a step closer to her and grabbed her hand  
'I don't think that will be necessary but thank you for your concern Li-san' – she was so nervous she was lucky to say anything at all  
'Haha you don't have to be that polite with me. The truth is I only came to this trip to spend time with you. I wanted to see you again, I was a little hurt when I didn't hear from you, but I figured you had lots going on'

Sakura looked at him and she noticed that he looked sad somehow. He took one more step closer to her  
'Why, did you…' – Sakura could smell his skin aroma being so close to him like that  
'Because I really lik…'

'HEY! there you are! We are going to take a swim in the lake, come on get changed! – Aoi suddenly interrupted them at a precious moment

AT THE LAKE

'Wow! Look at Sakura, she really is beautiful! Look at those breasts…I will make her mine…for sure' – Takeshi was carefully exploring every single curve in Sakura's body with a perverted grin on his face  
'Haha I don't think she will be an easy conquest my friend, from what Aoi has told me she is not that type of girl'  
'Exactly Kei, that is why I have set my eye on her…'  
'Why don't you go for Asami? Seems she is dying for you already'  
'Asami is just the means for me to see Sakura more often, that's all'  
'You will never change, will you?'

Syaoran was on the other side of the dock and was looking at Takeshi from a distance

The three girls joined their hands together and jumped into the lake. Syaoran decided to approach Sakura who was left by herself as the two other girls rushed to the boys' side

'You…look great by the way' – said the young man while blushing  
'Thank you Li-san' – she could see his well-defined body under the clear water, this make her skip a beat and suddenly she was lost in thought  
'Would you like to go for a walk after this? We didn't finish talking earlier…' – Syaoran waited patiently for her answer  
After realising he had said something Sakura got her attention back from his incredible abs and replied: 'O-ok, yes' – the thoughts in her head were too much, what is this?! My heart pounds so hard; every time he is close…

'Takeshiii! Please help me with lunch, I need your cooking skills' – this girl was planning to use all the weapons at her disposal to win over the man she wanted  
'Err…sure I can help, then let's all have lunch together outside' – he threw a towel over his shoulders and started walking towards the cabin

'Shall we go?' – said Syaoran extending his hand to grab Sakura out of the water. He gave her a towel and grabbed one for himself  
'So…are you enjoying the trip so far?'  
'Yes, this is a wonderful place…it is very peaceful'  
'You know what, I thought being close to you like this would be enough…but…Kinomoto-san, I really really like you…I haven't stopped thinking about you since I met you'

Sakura was astonished, is this real?! For real?!

'What do you think of me?'  
'I don't really know you that well. I am very thankful to you for saving me that day but…' – she couldn't be honest with him even though she wanted to tell him how much she had been thinking about him  
'Can I… kiss you?' – he started to get closer and placed his hand on Sakura's waist, it was at this moment that Sakura became aware of the fact that they were still wearing only swimsuits, his skin against hers felt so warm and soft  
'Wait… what… are you…' – his face was so close, she couldn't help but to shut her eyes

Syaoran kissed her very gently, she was so embarrassed, it was her first kiss after all! But he didn't stop…he used his tongue and managed to enter her mouth delicately. She tasted like heaven, he started to intensify the kiss even more. He opened his eyes and saw the expression on Sakura's face, she was panting and her face was very red

'Li-san…Li…wait'  
Something came over him…he grabbed her hands which she was trying to use to push him away. Syaoran suddenly broke off the kiss and let her hands go  
'I am so sorry…Kinomoto-san, I didn't want to hurt you…'  
Sakura had tears in the eyes, her face was blushing bright read. She stared at him for a moment and then she slapped him  
'Let's go back' – Sakura had never been so confused before, both of them walked back to the cabin in silence – 'why didn't I try harder to stop him?'

**********************************************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Stay with me?

AT THE BACKYARD

'Hey Sakura, where were you?' – Takeshi walked slowly towards the girl shaking his hair which was still wet  
'Just went for a little walk around'  
'Next time let me know and I can show you the best spots'  
'Thank you, I better go inside and put some clothes on, excuse me'  
'What a shame…' – he murmured after she left

'Let's have a toast! I brought the finest sake and some champagne too' – it was clear that Asami had already had way too much to drink  
'Here here, let's open the champagne first'  
'I think you are really cute Aoi, don't know why you don't have a boyfriend yet'  
'I have been waiting for the right guy to come along, although, he may be closer than anyone thinks…'

Takeshi was playing around with the sound system, when he finally picked a selection of songs he really liked, he started to walk towards Sakura – 'Wanna dance with me lovely?'  
'Ehh?! No thanks, I am fine here'  
'Takeshi! Where do you keep the clean towels? I searched but couldn't find any, I would like to take a shower'  
'Ah! Asami…this girl. I will show you, wait for me ok Sakura?  
Sakura breathed out in a sign of relief

'So… has he tried something yet?' – Syaoran took a seat next to her whilst drinking his scotch on the rocks  
'What if he has?'  
'Do you like teasing me? I don't want him near you. (sigh…) Can we please start over? I am really sorry that I kissed you by force. I just... I have never felt like this before. Can I get to know you better? I feel that I am not completely indifferent to you either, although I might be wrong'  
At the time Sakura thought to herself 'he is really good looking, his personality is complex… although my heart…I want to be near him as well for some reason'  
'It is just…- she stopped herself for a moment she thought about telling him this had been her first kiss, but it was too embarrassing to say it out loud  
'I would like to get to know you better too'  
'Wonderful! I am so happy. I promise I will behave properly from now on'

Kei went into the cabin to grab more whisky, and heard sex noises coming from Asami and Sakura's room.  
'Well well, I guess he couldn't wait for Sakura to fall for him after all'

'Aoi maybe you should not drink anymore, I think you have had enough'  
'Come on Sakura! You need one more, here! This gives me the courage to be myself and maybe put into words what I feel for Kei'  
'Keeeeei! Drink with me!, where did you go?'  
'They are funny drunks aren't they? – Syaoran was watching the scene really amused  
'She surely seems to be having a great time, I wonder were Asami went?'  
'Well, Asami is so troublesome when she is drunk ha ha'  
'Why Takeshi? What happened to her?  
'She was just… very talkative and loud, wouldn't let me come back here ha ha'  
'Is she alright? I will go check on her'  
'Don't! err.. she is asleep now and she does not feel very well, may be best to leave her alone until tomorrow' – he smirked and said: 'since you won't be able to sleep in that room tonight, how about staying in the extra guest bedroom?'  
'Thanks, that will be fine by me'

IN SAKURA'S ROOM

'What a first day…' – she touched her lips and closed her eyes, she could still feel Syaoran's warm lips on her, the way that he kissed her. It gave her a tickling sensation to remember – better to go to sleep quickly

It was about 2:15 am when the door of her room opened slowly, someone was here.  
Sakura felt someone breathing on her and it gave her chills…she suddenly realised it was not a nightmare and opened her eyes

'Oh my God! What are you doing Takeshi?  
'Be mine Sakura'  
'AHH! Noooooo, don't touch me. Get out! – this isn't happening again!  
Takeshi jumped on top of Sakura and was holding her down quite harshly  
'I know you want it just as much as I do'  
The scariest thoughts crossed Sakura's mind once more - Nooo please, help me! Someone…nooo, he is gonna…Syaoran! Syaoran help me!

At that moment Syaoran breaks in through the door  
'Get the hell off of her! What's wrong with you?!'  
'This is none of your business, Syaoran!' – throwing a punch at Syaoran's face which he managed to evade  
'Kyaaa! Syaoran!'  
Syaoran grabbed Takeshi by the neck and punched him on the face, which made him fall onto the floor. Takeshi tried to get up and fight him still…  
'You are drunk, I will hurt you if you don't stop' – he threw him out of the room – 'You bastard! Don't come near her again'

Sakura was crying again sitting on her bed, Syaoran approached her slowly and hugged her.  
'It is ok now, you are safe. Let me bring you some tea, it will help you fall asleep sooner'  
'I...am not sure if I can sleep after this'  
'There is no excuse for his behaviour, truly! He was out of his mind. I will be right back just rest here for a bit' – he got up the bed and tried to leave but Sakura was holding onto his shirt  
'Don't…go…please. Can you stay…with me tonight?'  
'Su...sure no problem, tell me if there is anything else I can do for you ok? Also it is fine if you call me Syaoran just like before'  
'Thank you…Syaoran'  
He gently brushed her hair with his fingers, make her lay down on the bed and covered her with the blanket – I won't go anywhere, I will be right here with you, so try to close your eyes…she snuggled up close to him and he gave her a kiss on the head.

NEXT MORNING

Sakura woke up as the sun hit her face, she reached out to the other side of the bed - Eh? Sya..Syaoran? he is gone…

Her door opened and Syaoran walked into the room  
'Ah! Good morning, you are up Here I brought you breakfast'  
Sakura looked at him with a depressed expression  
'What's wrong? Are you feeling unwell?'  
'N..No. It is just that…I am sorry'  
'What for?'  
'For troubling you with the things that happened last night and for making you sleep here…I…am sorry'  
'Don't worry about it, to be honest I did not really want to leave you alone. If I had, I wouldn't have been able to sleep all night haha. So actually you did me a big favour '  
She looked at his kind expression - 'Thank you Syaoran, really…'  
'I don't like to see you sad...apparently Takeshi went out early today for a run and he is not back yet. The rest are going on a trekking adventure for the day. I told them you were not feeling well so it is ok if you don't want to join'  
'You can go with them…if you want to'  
'Nah, I rather stay here…with you. How about you have your breakfast now, take a bath and then let me know when you are ready for some fun'  
'Some fun?'  
'I will be waiting in my room'

**************************************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Unknown sensations

30 MINUTES LATER

Knock knock

'Syaoran?' – She opened the door slowly to take a look inside, the room seemed to be empty – 'it is Sakura here, sorry for coming in…'  
At that moment Syaoran walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and another casually thrown over his head  
'Aaah! I am sorry, I did knock' – she looked down at the floor trying to avoid his gaze  
'It is ok haha, I will be ready in a minute'

'That was so embarrassing! He is so…so – she was breathing with difficulty, she started shaking her hands as a fan to get as much air as possible – does this mean I am a pervert?  
'I am readyyy!' – Suddenly the young man sprung from behind her  
'Kyaaaaaa!'  
'Let's play some games'

Syaoran had put quite a lot of effort planning the activities, they played cards together, video games and watched a movie in the living room. At lunch time, he took the initiative to cook something nice for both of them. Sakura was completely win over by his charm, it was the first time she felt this way too and she wanted to experience more fun times with Syaoran.

ON THE COUCH AROUND 6PM

'You know…I had a lot of fun today' – She told him in a soft tone  
'I am glad. We will be going back to the city tomorrow so I wanted this day to be special…I actually will be very busy once we are back so I am not sure when I will be able to see you again…'

Sakura's heart sunk, she wanted to be held by him and definitely wanted to see him again. She came to the realisation that this camping trip had been like a black hole detached from reality, she actually didn't know anything concrete about Syaoran's life, what he did for living, his hobbies, nothing.

'I will keep an eye on Takeshi, he works in my same division… do not worry ok? I can look after you in the meantime'  
'But do you mean that as a friend?'  
'Ha ha well, you know how I feel about you…I think that with time, you will see that I am a really good guy and maybe in the future you will develop romantic feelings for me? It is a stupid plan I know…ha ha'

Sakura just stared at him silently

'Don't make that face, it was just a crazy idea anyway, I will look after you as a friend if you want'

I don't know how to talk to him now, how do I feel about him? He seems to be so sincere

'Sorry to have made you uncomfortable, I shouldn't have said anything…I am such an idiot'

Sakura leaned over to Syaoran, held his face with both hands and slowly placed a kiss on his lips…she moved even closer to him, her breasts were pushed against his strong chest and he could feel her warmth running through his veins. He grabbed her by the waist and without noticing he put his hands down her blouse. Sakura felt his hand travelling towards the underside of left breast but she didn't care. It felt so natural, Syaoran kissed her like his life depended on it, after all he was a very passionate man which took Sakura by surprise. Things were moving too fast! He grabbed Sakura and pulled her even closer to him, his right hand made a move down south…his hand moved up her leg slowly until it was just against her underwear. He could feel the wet fabric from Sakura's panties which aroused him even more…Sakura was scared, it felt so good but is this right? She let out a quiet moan as he tried to put his fingers inside her underwear, he had to stop. Syaoran broke off the kiss surprised of himself and how fast things had progressed with her.

'Wha..what was that' – he asked – 'Why did you kiss me…'  
Sakura was more than mortified, her thoughts were driving her crazy 'My body just moved on its own, it responded to his touch and kisses so fast, what must he think of me now? - I..I lik..I like you too Syaoran, I don't know… I felt like kissing you…'

Syaoran smirked and gave her a kiss on her head – 'Were you disappointed when I stopped?'  
Sakura's face went bright red, she didn't know how to reply, couldn't find the right words, was he teasing her? She continued to be silent for a few more seconds.

Syaoran gently grabbed her chin and lift her face up – 'Do you want to be my girlfriend?'

Sakura's eyes opened widely and she started to feel weird in her stomach. He was clearly an experienced man when it came to sex and women, she didn't want to think about Syaoran doing these things with any other girl…

He kissed her right ear and sighed, Syaoran was about to speak again when she interrupted him  
'I want to be your girlfriend… I am not very good at expressing my feelings and I have never been in a relationship before so I might be clueless at times but I will try my best'

Syaoran smiled and said: 'I just want you to enjoy the time you spend with me, let's not force things ok? By the way, I can go as fast or slow as you want me to…I guess I have a lot of teaching to do'

Sakura looked at him and blushed, he seemed to really enjoy himself…he leaned forwards once more and touched her right cheek

'What are you guys doing?' – Aoi walked into the living room and surprised them both  
'Err…well, we were just..' – he managed to blurred

Sakura got up and said: 'I will help you to cook dinner tonight Aoi, we should probably get started'

The two girls walked into the kitchen and Syaoran was left by himself on the couch - 'Lots of teaching to do my sweet Sakura…' - he rested his head on the back on the couch and closed his eyes.

**************************************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Kiss

IN ASAMI'S ROOM

'Whaaaat?!' So you guys are dating now? – yelled Asami

'Yes, we are... it just happened… - Sakura was mindful that she hadn't told her friends about Syaoran and the night they actually met for the first time

'This is perfect! Maybe that way Takeshi will…'

'What do you mean Asami?'

'Nothing, I am happy for you, really, I mean it is a little sudden but you two make a wonderful couple. Syaoran is so hot and amazing, no wonder you fell for him'

'I guess, I am definitely attracted to him physically, I had very confused feelings at the beginning and even now…but last night he…'

'Oh my God, did you guys do it last night?' – Asami jumped from the bed and looked at Sakura with a hint of jealousy

'Ehhhh?! Nooo, what are you saying?! Forget it, nothing happened' – it would definitely be bad to talk about what happened with Takeshi…Sakura thought to herself for the time being her friends did not need to know about this incident

'I guess we won't be roommates in this cabin anymore hey!'

'I won't be sleeping with him, if that's what you are implying. We just started dating!' – although the thought of Syaoran kissing and touching her was too much too handle right now

'So? Why waste any time?' – said the girl with a cheeky smile – 'if it were me, I would Saku-chan'

MEANWHILE IN THE LIVING ROOM

Syaoran had been waiting for Takeshi's return practically all day…and finally…

'Takeshi, you are finally back huh?

'Wanna punch me again?'

'Sakura is my girlfriend now'

'Wow! You sound hilarious saying that! You saw her in a vulnerable position and went for the kill…interesting.

'I truly like Sakura and I will not allow you to hurt her, so stop with your stupid games. She is off limits'

'Come on! Who do you think you are talking too? You don't care about her, I know you. Do you think she will be with you if she knew all the things you have done?!'

'I mean it, you piece of shit, stay away from her! We work together so let's be colleagues, keep it professional but I am not longer your friend. That's all I needed to say – Syaoran left the living room and went outside

'Ha ha such bullshit! This won't be over like this Syaoran'

Syaoran sat on the porch and took out a packet of cigarettes from his back pocket. It had certainly been a few weeks since he last smoke one, nevertheless he carried them around in case the mood called for it.

'If she knew…maybe, who knows…' – his expression was deep and sad at the same time, he lighted a cigarette and took a long smoke inhale, then exhaled very slowly – 'My sweet Sakura…'

KNOCK KNOCK

'Why are you doing hiding up here Sakura?' – Syaoran was outside her bedroom door, with a lovely smile on his face – 'everyone is outside making smores'

'…' - Sakura looked down at the floor and remained in silence

'I have spoken to Takeshi and he won't be bothering you anymore. What he did was very serious so he should be ashamed, not you'

'I know…but I can't look at him yet. I feel…uneasy'

Syaoran grabbed both her hands and pulled her towards him - 'Come here, I promised didn't I? I am here for you'. He gave her a tight hug and then moved closer to kiss her, his breath was so warm and his rhythm a bit agitated. Sakura was really looking forward to this kiss, however…

'Ehh…what is that? Did you smoke Syaoran?'

'Hmm…is that a problem?'

'Well, not a problem exactly. However, the smell is quite strong…and…- she was suddenly interrupted by Syaoran's forceful kiss. He moved her hands towards her back so she was unable to break free, he leaned forward and pushed her against the wall with such force that it made Sakura realise that something was wrong.

'He is acting strange. The way he is kissing me is so intense but it is different from the other times…' – Sakura thought to herself – 'it is like he is a different person…'

The smell of tobacco was intoxicating, just as that kiss

Syaoran broke off the kiss and looked straight at Sakura's flustered face. He placed a finger on her mouth and whispered: 'Don't refuse to kiss me Sakura. You are my girlfriend now, remember? - his eyes were somehow a bit distant – 'when we go back to the city tomorrow, I can drop you home. I hope you have a good night my sweet Sakura'. After saying this, he released her and started walking down the hall.

'Syaoran! Wait… - Sakura said feeling like a total fool, her voice was trembling a bit and she was more confused than ever right now – 'let's… go on a date'

'Ha ha what is with that?! so suddenly ha ha' – he looked at her and smirked

'I know that you said you will be busy but I really want to go somewhere with you'

'Oh yeah? Ok, then. I will arrange something at the office to have some free time'

'Really? Thank you'

'Don't thank me, this is what boyfriends do. You can ask me for anything ok?'

She really wanted to ask about tonight and that kiss, but he looked troubled enough

'Good night then, see you tomorrow'

'Night'

Syaoran walked into his room and started undressing to take a shower – 'That was careless of me…I can't allow myself to do that again, but she…what is it about her that drives me so crazy?!'


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 – FEISTY AROMA**

'The drive back from the cabin was quite awkward, don't you think? did something happen?' – said Aoi whilst applying a second layer of mascara

'I don't know to be honest…' – Sakura lied and looked down - 'We have so much work to do today huh? Let's go back, our 15-minute break is over.

'Talking about work, there is a new doctor starting today at the children's cancer ward, I believe his name is Tanaka. He is so adorable!

'Ha ha you are day dreaming again, what about Kei?

'Meh, nothing happened with us just yet, that's why I am still available. Tanaka-san would be a perfect husband, I am telling you. Omg he is right there!

A young man started walking towards them, he had dark black hair, a short haircut and sharp eyes, he was tall and his build was strong.

'Good morning ladies, I am the new doctor specialising in oncology. My name is Ren Tanaka, nice to meet you both'

'Nice to meet you too, let us know if you need any help finding your way around' – Sakura smiled at him

'Thank you, that's very kind of you. I guess I will see you in the staff meeting at midday for a proper introduction'

'Sure will ^^' – added Aoi

'Kyaaa! I told you he was dreamy! I hope he pays attention to me, maybe we should invite him out or something for his first day, let's go out for dinner! – suggested Aoi

'You are getting ahead of yourself again Aoi, he might be married or have a girlfriend, plus it would be troublesome to start a relationship with someone at work, don't you think? Sometimes I feel like your mother…'

'Who said anything about a relationship? I would be open to something more casual, you are too negative Saku-chan, try to have some fun every now and then jeeez!

'I can't believe you, come on let's go back to work'

* * *

 _ **AT THE HOSPITAL CAFETERIA  
**_

'Is this seat taken?

Sakura looked up and saw Tanaka standing next to her 'Not at all, go ahead' – she had almost finished the chicken sandwich she had brought for lunch

'It is hard when you start a new job and don't know anybody, don't you think?'

'Yeah it is a weird feeling, do not worry you will make friends in no time. Most of the people working here are very nice and friendly'

'I hope so…Ah! By the way, Aoi invited me to dinner tonight, Dr. Shen and nurse Junko are also coming, you are joining us of course right?'

(Damn Aoi, why couldn't she help herself…) – Sakura thought to herself - 'Sure, I will join you guys for a quick dinner'

'Fantastic!' – replied Tanaka with a big smile

Sakura's mobile phone rang

'Ah! Excuse me I have to take this Tanaka-san'

'No problem, thanks for having lunch with me, I will go back to work now' – he got up and left

'Hello?'

'Hello babe, how is your day going?'

'Hey Syaoran! Very good thanks. How are you?'

'Much better now that I hear your voice'

He could be so goddamn cute when he wanted to, Sakura started to blush

'I can't wait to see you though. I got a lot of work at the office this week, but would you like to go out for dinner this weekend?'

'Absolutely! Yes!'

'Great! I will take you anywhere you want, choose a place and I will pick you up at 7pm Friday night?'

'Sounds like a plan, I look forward to seeing you then'

'Me too, even now I want to kiss you… sorry I got distracted ha ha. Anyway, what are you doing tonight? Any plans?

The truth was that Sakura felt the same way, she wanted to progress further in her relationship with Syaoran, but she still didn't know much about him - 'I am going out for dinner with Aoi and some people from work, a new doctor who just started today will be joining us too'

'I see, I hope you have fun. I gotta go now but I will talk to you soon'

'OK, enjoy the rest of the day'

(She is so cute, being so polite to me all the time…) – Syaoran couldn't help himself but wonder when she would start treating him more like a lover.

* * *

 _ **AT A RESTAURANT THAT NIGHT**_

Everyone was having a great time, sharing some nice meals and talking about random stuff

(I wonder if Syaoran is still at the office, it is getting rather late, almost 10:30pm. I can't stop thinking about him I wish he was here with me right now) – Sakura was lost in her own thoughts when a voice pierced through

'Are you alright? You seem really far away right now' – Tanaka had taken Aoi's seat and was now sitting next to Sakura

'I am ok thanks, just very full. I think I ate too much ha ha'

'Gotta love a girl who can eat'

'I think I better be going'

'Already? Come on, stay a bit longer. I will buy a round of drinks'

Aoi returned from the bathroom and asked: 'Hey you guys, what are you talking about?'

'I will go get some drinks for everyone, don't leave!' – Tanaka got up quickly and rushed to the bar

'So generous! Thank you!' – nurse Junko was always eager to drink

Sakura leaned towards Aoi and whispered: 'I think I should go'

'No no, don't leave me here alone, this is going really well. Come on stay for longer. You can come over to my house for a sleep over if you want, in case you are worried about missing the last train'

'Sigh…I will stay for a bit longer but I am going home soon'

'Thank you, thank you!'

'Here are the drinks! Let's toast to meeting new people and the beginning of friendship' – Tanaka was surprisingly in very high spirits, he gave a quick glance to Aoi and Sakura.

'We should do this more often, you know to spice up the routine ha ha – said Junko whilst fixing her hair into a higher ponytail

'Indeed! Also with all the planning for the hospital's charity ball, we have been working really hard. This event is just around the corner. I have heard they are trying to bring in major investors' – added Dr. Shen

'When is that?' - asked Tanaka

'In two weeks, everyone has to be there. It is the biggest event of the year besides the Christmas event of course'

'So excited! I know it is for the patients' benefit, but I feel that at least I get some fun with a work related activity ha ha'

Sakura was feeling more and more tired – 'I think there will be some guest tickets for sell too, if we want to bring someone to the event'

'Interesting… (his phone rings), sorry I will be right back' – Tanaka stepped outside the restaurant to speak with more privacy

* * *

 _ **MEANWHILE AT SYAORAN'S OFFICE**_

'You are still here?' – Takeshi opened the door of Syaoran's office and walked inside

'So are you, what do you want?

'Wow! so touchy, where is your little princess tonight?'

Syaoran looked at him with an indifferent expression

'Oh no! don't tell me… did you break up already?'

'Not the case I am afraid. Now please leave my office, I got a lot of work to do'

'You don't want to neglect that girl, believe me. Someone will take her away from you eventually…someone perhaps who has more time to spend with her? someone that can please her in the many ways that she requires…'

'Are you done? If so, get the hell out of my office'

'Ha ha… sigh… the truth hurts sometimes my friend, bye bye' – Takeshi continued to laugh as he left the office

'Sakura…' – Syaoran dropped what he was doing and tried to call Sakura, although the call didn't go through.

* * *

 _ **BACK AT THE RESTAURANT**_

Aoi, Sakura and Junko were laughing at funny impressions performed by Dr. Shen, he was quite the comedian. The three of them were clearly drunk and Sakura could feel herself getting tipsy as well.

'I am so happy you were able to come tonight. You know you look even prettier when you are laughing' – Tanaka smiled at Sakura and tried sweeping her bangs to the side

Sakura was very surprised by his actions – 'th…thanks. (that was weird) Anyway, it has been really fun everyone but I have to wake up early tomorrow' – Sakura got up and grabbed her coat

'Aww that's a shame we were thinking about going to karaoke next' – replied Junko

'Forget about it Junko, she is such a good girl as always'

'Oh no! it is raining! And I didn't bring an umbrella' – to Sakura's surprise it was raining heavily, usually her coat would be enough protection to run to the station, but now she will definitely get drenched.

'Not to worry, I will walk you to the train station, it is very late and you can share my umbrella' – Tanaka grabbed his umbrella swiftly and grabbed Sakura's hand as well

'But you will be right back afterwards right Tanaka-san?' – Aoi was not planning on wasting such opportunity tonight

'Of course! Order another round and I will be right back to go to karaoke'

'It is really not necessary, really. I have finished work late many times before'

'Nah Kinomoto-san, it is dangerous for a girl alone. We can come with you as well if needed' – added Dr. Shen, letting a loud hiccup escape from his mouth

'No no, ok. Let's go quickly, Tanaka-san'

* * *

 _ **WALKING TO THE TRAIN STATION**_

They had been walking silently for about 5 mins when…

'So where do you live, Kinomoto-san?'

'Not far from Yoshida station actually'

'No way, so do I! I am actually feeling pretty tired. I think I will take the train home with you'

'But what about the others? They will be waiting for you'

'It is ok, I will apologise to them later'

Sakura was very uncomfortable at the time, she remembered he tried to touch her hair earlier… ('Am I just full of myself?' so arrogant of me to think he may like me…, maybe I misread the situation')

The train arrived to platform 2 and both of them jumped on, nobody said a word during the whole trip. They arrived at their destination and started walking outside the train station

'This may sound a bit forward but do you have a boyfriend Kinomoto-san?

'I do'

'Oh, right of course. You are way too good to be single ha ha'

'Please don't say things like that, Tanaka-san. My house is this way. I can go by myself now'

'Let me walk you all the way, you will catch a cold if you walk without the umbrella'

As they got closer and closer to Sakura's apartments, a silhouette of a car appeared before them and outside the car by the front door, the silhouette of a man…someone was waiting outside Sakura's house

'Who is… Syaoran?!' – without thinking Sakura ran towards the man under the rain, forgetting all about the pouring rain

Tanaka just stood there, unable to comprehend what was happening

'Sakura…' – Syaoran looked at her and then glazed at the man who was accompanying her that night

'What happened Syaoran? Ah! This is Dr. Tanaka, he is the new colleague I told you about today'

'It is very nice to meet you. I am Syaoran Li'

'A pleasure. I guess you guys have things to discuss so now that you are home safe Kinomoto-san, I better turn in as well. See you tomorrow at work'

'Thanks for today, have a good night'

'Now please tell me, did something happen? What's wrong Syaoran? Now we are both soaking wet, let's go inside' - Sakura opened the door and they both walked inside

'I called you several times and it went straight to voicemail so I got worried, I decided to come see you…'

'You did? – she quickly looked for her phone in her purse (out of battery) - waaaaaiii I am so sorry. I didn't notice at all. I am sorry I made you worry. We were just…'

Syaoran grabbed her face and planted a kiss on her lips, they were both cold and their clothes were soaking wet, he pulled her closer to him and put his hands on her waist. Syaoran's tongue started making his way into her mouth, caressing hers softly, he bit her lower lip and then moved down to her neck slowly. She smelled so nice, it was her natural scent, that's it! He was attracted to that sweet aroma.

'Sya..Syaoran…' – Sakura's breathing was increasing in rhythm, he was walking slowly with Sakura in his arms and moving towards the living room (I don't understand him! Why does he do this without any explanation?!) Sakura's judgment was always impaired whenever he started kissing her and touching her, plus she had been drinking tonight

'Syaoran, please tell me…what is wrong?' - she let out a small gasp when she felt Syaoran's teeth biting her neck – 'what…are you doing?'

Syaoran looked at her and said: 'It is a love mark. You have been drinking tonight, right? Take off those clothes Sakura'

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, he looked mad, he looked different tonight too.

'Wait…why are you acting like this? Are you mad at me?' – she asked innocently

'Ha ha why would I be babe? I just want to be with you tonight, let's spend the night together'

'Syaoran, I…'

'I said take them off, you don't want to catch a cold, right?' – he walked up to her and started unbuttoning her blouse

'Stop! You are acting weird, tell me what happened! You were so happy earlier today'

'I am not mad at you, it is all my own fault…I truly want to be together tonight, I want to spend the night here with you but you need to give me something more than a kiss…'

She looked at him as he approached her again slowly, he took off his shirt. This time he went behind her back and started kissing her neck. Sakura felt for the first time something growing harder in his pants…he grabbed both her breasts and squeezed them gently. He passed his tongue on the bottom of her neck and a heat rush went through Sakura's body like electricity from head to toe.

'Do you want me to stop? – he asked almost whispering as one of his hands was slowly making its way under her skirt – Do you want to feel more…Sakura? His hand started rubbing her silky underwear softly and his fingers made it inside

'ah…ah...no..sto-stop Syaoran' – Sakura was enjoying this pleasure for the very first time, his fingers were rubbing her clit in circular motions, he could feel her getting more and more wet as he increased the speed and rhythm, realising that she was enjoying it so much, he decreased the speed again as to make her beg for more – 'You…can't Syaoran…ahh' – she was panting quite hard and her face was bright red.

'Then tell me clearly that you don't want it and I will stop my love' – he felt her body shiver as he stroked her left breast. He was imagining touching her breasts skin on skin, how soft and plump they would be. Her sexy moans prevented him from stopping, he wanted more and so did she…he looked at her face from the side and whispered into her ear: 'I love you, be only mine Sakura' – after this he stopped what he was doing turned Sakura to face him and saw that small tears had begun to form under her eyes.

'Sorry…' – he said – 'Come here Sakura, I am an idiot ok? please don't cry'

'This is so embarrassing, why did you…Syaoran? I am so confused' – her face was very flustered and she could barely look at him after the way he had touched her, specially after her body let him know how much she was truly enjoying it

'Sigh…truth be told…I got jealous…'

'Jealous? Of who?'

'Your doctor friend! After you didn't pick up all my calls, I come here and find you coming to your apartment with a guy who you have been drinking all night?! Of course it pissed me off!'

'But you said…you weren't mad'

'I can't imagine you being this vulnerable with anyone else! If you are drunk and he tried something like what I did to you tonight, you wouldn't be able to defend yourself, don't you see?!

'How can you say that?! I wouldn't do anything like this with anyone else but you, I only like you Syaoran. You make my heart go fast and slow with one look or one touch, it is driving me insane! How dare you say this to me now?'

'I don't want anyone else to see the face you make when you are having pleasure…it is for my eyes only. When you drink with another man, it is irritating for me! What if something happened huh?

'I know sometimes I am defenceless, but you have to trust me more!

'Sometimes, it does not only depend on you but on the other people'

'Then, make love to me tonight Syaoran, I know you want to…and I want you too as well, that way you will know for sure you are my first'

'I won't do that, let's just go to sleep. This conversation will be too long. We can save it for another day'

'Why won't you?! See, this is why I am so confused I don't know what you expect from me then'

'I want to make love to you but I want you to fall in love with me first, because I want you to be only mine after that!' – Syaoran looked away from her as his face started to blush

'You dummy! Don't you see I already have! – she walked away and locked herself in the bathroom

'Ha, I am such an idiot, truly… - Syaoran let himself fall on the sofa.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 - FEELINGS**

'Sakura open up…' – Syaoran waited for a reply outside the bathroom door but there was only silence

After a few minutes - 'What do you want?' – a soft voice from the other side of the door

'I…wanna talk to you, please come out'

She opened the door and looked at him – 'you smoked again, didn't you?'

'Err…I really needed one to relax a bit…' – Syaoran walked up to her slowly and gave her a hug – 'I love you Sakura, I just can't stand you being close to any other man right now ok?'

'You mean any man? Like not even people from work?'

'It makes me feel very angry…I am not proud of this…but I can't help how I feel'

'Can I do something to make it better?' – she took a deep breath to catch some of that tobacco aroma mixed with his perfume

'Nothing…just stay by my side'

'I…love you Syaoran, you don't have to worry. You are the only one I think about'

'Kiss me and tell me that you want me to make you mine Sakura'

She lifted herself on her toes and kissed him – 'Make me yours… Syaoran'

He lifted her up from the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist and they kissed. Many thoughts were crossing her mind at the time ('does this make me a slut? I really want to know what it feels like…, I really want him to continue and this time not to stop')

Suddenly Syaoran's phone rang…he took his phone out of his pocket with one hand whilst still carrying Sakura on his arms.

'How annoying, it is the office in the US'

'Oh, I see. It must be important then' – She looked away and put her chin on Syaoran's shoulder, the ringtone stopped. Syaoran put his phone away.

'You are not going to answer?'

'Nah, I am sure it can wait until tomorrow. It is already so late. Don't you have to work tomorrow Sakura?'

'I was thinking of taking a day off, I have lots of leave accumulated'

'Then maybe we can take a day off together'

Sakura gave a little jump and said: 'Can you do that?! Really?'

'I am sure I can arrange something'

'Yay! Ah that's right, we haven't done anything about these clothes…'

'Let's take a shower together'

'Ehhh?! Maybe a bath…I would feel better if there are bubbles to cover myself up' – Sakura gave him a sweet look

'A bath sounds great, how about you go and prepare everything for us?'

'Sure, take off your clothes and you can wear my robe. I will put them all in the washing machine'

He put her down on the floor and let her go, at that moment he took out his phone again and decided to make a call.

Sakura walked away thinking about all the events that happened tonight ('I was finally able to tell him…my heart was beating so fast…not sure if I should be expecting anything after the bath, it seems that the mood is not the same somehow. What a very annoying call! It ruined the process of things. Well, I guess we will see…)

* * *

 _ **SOMEWHERE CLOSE BY**_

'Yeah! Yeah! Harder, do it harder!'

'You little whore…you like it that much?'

'Ah ah….grab my tits ahhhh…'

'I could fuck you all night…Sakura'

'Sakura?! My name is Jazmin you jerk. I guess they are both flowers at the end…sooo you are forgiven'

'Shut the fuck up! And bend over…'

'Who is she? Your girlfriend?'

'Fuck! Get up, get dressed and get the hell out…your money is on the dining room table'

'Jeeez! What a way to treat a lady…I guess I will see you around sometime…night night Tanaka-san' – the woman put on her mini dress, high heels and walked out the room

'Fuck…why couldn't she keep her mouth shut…' – He put his head between his hands and let himself fall backwards on his bed.

* * *

 _ **IN THE BATHROOM AT SAKURA'S APARTMENT**_

'Sakura I am already in the bath, when are you coming out?'

'Ah eh…well…this is way more embarrassing than what I thought…'

'Ha ha you are sweet, come on! Jump in'

'Could you close your eyes?'

'What?! And miss out on this opportunity? Never!' – he smirked at her and pushed his hair out of the way

'Oh come on! please?'

'Ok ok, see? my eyes are closed…'

Sakura took off her towel and jumped into the bath, the water was perfect, there was a sweet aroma of roses from the oils she had added to the bath. This was the most romantic thing she had ever done in her life. ('I am completely naked! With Syaoran in a bath! Kyaaaa!')

'You are very beautiful' – he looked at her with such love in his eyes

Sakura's face became really hot after hearing that –'Th-thanks…'

'Come closer to my side of the bath' – he said

She moved slowly towards him until their faces were only centimeters away – 'Can I kiss you Syaoran?'

'Ha ha you don't have to ask for my permission, never'

They kissed with passion holding each other very tight, Syaoran could feel her soft breasts now pushed against his chest. Sakura was panting softly, she placed her hands on his chest – 'Do you have any special requests for your first time?' – Syaoran looked at her with a mischievous smile on his face

'Ah! Why… are you asking me that? – she was very embarrassed

'Well, I know that this is a very important moment for women, so I want it to be everything you have dreamt of. I want you to remember that night with me forever, I know I will'

'You are so cute Syaoran ha ha'

'Hey! Don't make fun of me! I am thinking about you, you know! – his face turned red and he had to look away

'I just want us to be together'

'Then we will have to plan something better…'

'Ehhh?! (I guess we are not doing it tonight…)'

'Leave it to me, I will make sure that night is special for us. Now let me wash your back!'

'Kyaaaaa! No way!'

That night after the bath both went to sleep in Sakura's bed, holding each other close and dreaming of the day when they wouldn't have to part anymore.

* * *

 _ **NEXT MORNING**_

It was 9am in the morning and Sakura was the first to wake up.

'He is sleeping so soundly. His face is really cute. Ah! I better make us some breakfast'

Syaoran's phone rings – 'Ah! It will wake him up, I gotta turn that off!' – Sakura grabbed the phone from the bedside table and saw the name on the screen – 'Naomi? 5 missed calls? Who could that be? Then did he lie when he said it was the US office before? I shouldn't be looking at this!' – she shook her head and put down the phone which was now on silent mode

Syaoran woke up 30 minutes later and walked into the dining room and found a delicious breakfast feast ready for him.

'Wow! Why didn't you wake me? I would have helped you'

'It is ok, I wanted to surprise you' – she replied

'Thank you, it looks amazing' – he walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the head – 'let's eat!'

At that time Sakura was still thinking about the mysterious calls from someone named Naomi - ('Should I ask him? No way! I have no right to ask him…but what if he is going out with someone else in the meantime?')

'After we get changed we can go out and do something fun together. Oh! How about that new theater production in the city?'

Sakura snapped out of the own thoughts after hearing Syaoran's voice – 'Y-yes I would like to see that show' (she had a fake smile on her face, still unable to get rid of the insecure thoughts in her head) – 'Your clothes are dry and ready now Syaoran, here'

'Thanks my little housewife'

She blushed immediately – ('He wouldn't be cheating on me, he couldn't, right? But I am an amateur at this, we haven't even made love yet…maybe he…')


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 - BIRTHDAY PARTY**

 **NEXT DAY**

'I am so happy! Syaoran and I had such a great time at the theater, he is really wonderful…and so handsome too, kyaaa! Relax Sakura…sigh…now I am daydreaming…Ah! I am gonna be late for work, I need to hurry!

Sakura finished getting ready and grabbed a quick cup of coffee before leaving her apartment. She was in such a hurry that didn't notice someone was watching her from a distance and taking photos of her.

'Hello Sakura, how are you today?'

'Aoi! very well thank you'

'How's things with Syaoran?'

'Things are great! We are very happy' – she had a massive smile on her face

'I am glad. By the way, I got a call from Asami today. We are all invited to Takeshi's birthday party tomorrow night'

'Oh, I don't think I can make it'

'Really? But Syaoran is going'

'What? He is?' (he didn't mention anything to me yesterday, I wonder if something has happened)

'Yes, apparently other people from their office are coming too'

'Well in that case…I will speak with Syaoran today about it'

'You really…don't like Takeshi right?'

Sakura didn't know how to reply so just remained silent for a few seconds

'Anyway, sounds like a plan, and speaking of plans I think Asami has something for us too!'

'What do you mean?'

'She didn't give much away but she said it was going to be a big surprise. Ah! shall we invite Tanaka?'

'Are you crazy? It is not our party, plus he does not even know Takeshi'

'I could take him as my date'

'I thought you liked Kei, he is surely going to be there Aoi'

'I know that's why, I think if I arrive with Tanaka as my date, Kei will see there are guys like him interested in me, you see jealousy!'

'Here we go with the tricks…what are you in high school?'

'Whatever, if you ever want to do it to Syaoran I can provide you with some advice, 90% success rate, trust me!'

'Sigh…you are hopeless'

* * *

 **DURING LUNCH BREAK**

'Hello Syaoran?'

'Hey what's up?'

'I was just calling to ask about Takeshi's party, Aoi said you were going?'

'Yes, I figured we can go together. I forgot to mention it'

'But…'

'There is nothing to worry about. We can't avoid him forever, we have to confront him otherwise he will think he has some sort of power over us'

'I guess…you are right'

'Don't worry I will be by your side all night'

'Thanks' (how sweet)

'That way we can kiss anytime'

'Ahhh! So you had an ulterior motive'

'Ha ha'

'Syaoran, I love… you… can't wait to see you tomorrow'

'Love you too Sakura'

* * *

 **TAKESHI'S BIRTHDAY NIGHT**

Sakura was trying to figure out what would be a good outfit for tonight, she had been going through her clothes for over 30 minutes…

'What should I wear?! I want to look really good for Syaoran but I don't want Takeshi to think I got all dressed up for him, what to do, what to do?!

2 hours later, someone rang the doorbell

'Oh! it must be Syaoran'

'Good eve…wow! You look amazing! – Syaoran couldn't believe his eyes, Sakura was wearing a fitted long black dress, with just enough cleavage to show off her lovely figure.

'Th-thanks….you really think so? – he was looking at her so intensely that she couldn't help but blush

'I have no words to describe how beautiful you are Sakura' – he leaned towards her, looked down at her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He could smell her perfume's sweet aroma. He placed his arms around her and whispered in a low voice, almost inaudible: 'I feel very lucky… to have found you…'

'Huh? Sorry I couldn't hear you'

'I said we should get going' – he grabbed her hand and led her to his car.

* * *

 **AT THE PARTY**

'Fiuuu fiuuu! Sakura, Syaoran, you both look great! Fantastic actually'

'Thanks Aoi, you do too. Oh! Tanaka-san'

'Hi!'

'How do you do Tanaka-san? Nice to see you again. I never got to thank you properly for accompanying my girlfriend that night. I was so worried about her

'Not a problem, I am not the type of guy to leave a girl alone in that kind of circumstance. It was on my way anyway'

Syaoran gave him a suspicious look and said: 'I will make sure that Sakura is not in that kind of situation from now on, thanks again'

'I will go grab you a drink ok? – Syaoran smiled at Sakura

'Thank you 3!, I will be here'

'He looks like a very wealthy man, his manners are impeccable. Where did you meet him? More importantly... why was he outside of your house like that the other night? Did you have a fight?'

'I think your questions are a bit inappropriate, Tanaka-san. Why are you so interested?'

'Ha ha I guess you are right. I am just a very curious person that's all. Hey Aoi! wanna dance with me?'

'I would be delighted to! Be right back Sakura, will you be ok on your own ^^?'

'Yes, don't worry about me, go ahead'

'Excuse us Kinomoto-san' – Tanaka smirked at Sakura and left with Aoi to the dance floor. It was a massive ballroom, there were at least 200 people, fancy decorations, lots of food and drink.

'What's with him? Tanaka-san sure is acting strange…'

* * *

'Hello there, when did you get here?'

'Hi Kei, just a moment ago, how's things?'

'Good good, oh Sakura is here too. Man, she looks hot'

'Hey careful of what you say'

'Ha ha alright alright, so how was it?'

'How was what?'

'Sex with her of course! I bet it was amazing, she seems to be so…'

'Would you shut up?! We haven't done anything yet'

'Whaaaaaaat?! How is that even possible, you guys have been dating for like a month'

'She is not that type of girl alright, just drop it'

'But you are that type of guy… don't tell me all your efforts have failed? It is just a girl man, do it already. Not long ago you used to get them into bed in the first date, what the hell happened?'

'It is not the same…this is…I love her'

'Ha ha ha you can't be serious! you said you would never fall in love with anyone, remember? You are too busy anyway, you can't have a normal relationship, and didn't you have different goals to achieve? I honestly give this whole thing 1 more month, once you get into her pants, your fascination with her will be over, just like the many other times'

'Not this time…Kei. I will marry this girl – Syaoran looked at Kei with a sweet smile on his face

'Wha…' – before Kei could finish his thought, Takeshi interrupted them

'Here you are, my very best friends…aren't you going to wish me happy birthday?'

'Well done on the party Takeshi, very nice indeed but when are the strippers getting here?'

Syaoran stood there in silence and took a sip of his drink

'You know me too well…there will be an after party with more adult entertainment for my closest friends…of course you are both welcome to come'

'Woo hoo! That's what I am talking about, Syaoran? What do you say?

'Happy birthday Takeshi, hope you have fun tonight' – said Syaoran before walking away

Takeshi took a long look at Syaoran and then diverted his gaze to Sakura who was now chatting with Aoi and Tanaka-san.

* * *

'Sorry that took longer than expected, champagne?'

'That's ok, thank you!'

For a few minutes Syaoran was far away immersed in his own thoughts

'Are you ok Syaoran? You look a bit pale'

'You are so sweet worrying about me, I am fine' – he kissed her on the cheek twice and gave her a soft kiss on her right ear

'Ah! People are watching'

'I don't care…'

'Li-san what a pleasant surprise to see you here'

'Good evening Yamaguchi-san how are you? Hope your wife is recovering swiftly from her illness'

'Thank you very much, she did receive your kind gift and flowers, she was most pleased. And who may this lovely lady be?'

'This is miss Sakura Kinomoto, my girlfriend.'

'Oh! How nice to meet you, young lady'

'Likewise, it is a pleasure to meet you'

'I will go salute the rest of my colleagues, we shall chat later Li-san'

'Certainly, see you later'

'So many important people in this party, right? – Sakura was feeling a bit nervous

'Yeah, mostly investors and partners of the firm. On a different note, I am not a very good dancer but would you like to dance?' – he had never asked anyone to dance before, formal dancing lessons had just been another of his extra-curricular activities arranged by his mother when he was little. He was blushing profusely.

Sakura was so happy to hear this, she looked at him and felt a bit amused for his attempt to hide his embarrassment, she finally said: 'I would love to'.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE AT THE ENTRANCE**

 **'** I thought you would never get here, Naomi'

'How could I miss this opportunity? Plus it is your birthday Takeshi. By the way, is he here already?'

'Of course he is, like I promised'


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 - KISS**

The night was turning out to be really enjoyable, Sakura met a couple of ladies in their 40s who were lovely. They were the wives of two of Syaoran's major clients. They decided to join them at their table, so the men could discuss their important meeting next Monday. Syaoran took a quick glance at Sakura, she was laughing. He was in trance for a few seconds just watching her, looking at all her expressions, suddenly…

'Want to join me for a cigar at the balcony, Li-san?'  
'Ah, sure. We will be right back ladies'

Sakura looked at Syaoran walking away and felt a bit anxious, however the lady next to her distracted her with a question.

The two gentlemen left the table and walked towards the massive balcony. It had a beautiful view of the city. Tall buildings and lots of lights which made almost impossible to see any stars in the sky.

'I have heard that Takeshi's investment portfolio is acquiring some businesses in a state of disrepair. I was wondering what your thoughts were…'  
'To be honest, I cannot comment on this, sorry. I am sure he has his reasons for doing so. It is not something I personally would do, however there are several advantages to such transactions'  
'But…what about the money from the partners? I have friends who have invested with him'

Before Syaoran could answer, someone approached them from the side:  
'Good evening gentlemen'  
Syaoran turned around slowly and saw an old acquaintance of his, Naomi.

She was wearing a red dress, her shoulders were exposed and so was her back. It was definitely a one of a kind dress.

'How do you do Itagaki-san?!' what a surprise to see you here!' – the man approached her slowly  
'I am very well, thank you. I had to take a long flight to make it to Takeshi's party so I am a little tired. You see, he is an old friend of mine'

Syaoran was speechless, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was like time had stopped and he was seeing this happening in slow motion.

'Well well, Syaoran. How long has it been, huh?'  
He was still trying to put a sentence together….he remained silent for a few seconds.

'Could you gentlemen finish your business talk a little later? I have something to discuss with Syaoran. I am afraid I will not be staying for long' – Naomi said with a smile on her face  
'Absolutely! No problem, I will get back to the table. You should join us too Itagaki-san'  
'Thank you kindly'

She waited until the old man was out of sight, looked at Syaoran who had a painful expression on his face. She walked closer towards him and slapped him.  
He did not move.

'What are you doing here Naomi?' – he finally said  
'Isn't the most obvious question "why did you slap me"? – Naomi said in a sarcastic tone –  
'I guess there is no need to ask…I wanted to see you Syaoran, I wanted to talk to you in person' – she got a bit closer to him and placed her hand on his arm  
'This is not a good time' – he took a step back, feeling self-conscious about their proximity  
'Then when? Can I come by your office next week?  
'Next week? How long are you planning to stay in Tokyo? – his eyes opened wide  
'Who knows…that is yet to be decided'  
'Look, I will call you alright?' – he was clearly very uncomfortable – 'I need to go back to my table'  
'I heard that you are dating someone…some country girl. Really Syaoran, you should know better that kind of woman does not suit you at all'  
'That is none of your business Naomi, stay out of it'  
'Why are you being like this? Why are you being so cautious around me?' – he tried to start walking back but she pushed herself to him – 'You and I had a very strong bond once…do you miss it?'  
'Ha ha please don't make me laugh. I don't want to be rude truly but you are so annoying'  
'How about you kiss me right now? I will remind you how good it was…' – she made a final attempt to get closer and reach his lips, however he grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her.

At that moment Sakura walked in, the situation definitely looked very compromising.

'Syaoran…' – Sakura managed to say

Naomi looked behind her and saw this girl staring at them.

'Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt…' – (what are you saying Sakura?! You interrupt? This is your boyfriend right here with another woman!)  
'Ah Sakura…this…' – Syaoran let go of Naomi and walked towards Sakura  
'So this is your girlfriend Syaoran, it is a pleasure to meet you I am Naomi Itagaki, I am…an old friend of Syaoran's'  
'Naomi…sorry I am spacing out haha nice to meet you, my name is Sakura Kinomoto'

Syaoran just stared at them both without saying a word – 'shall we go back to our table Sakura?'  
'Su-sure, yes I came looking for you because you didn't get back'  
'I will see you around – said Naomi – I am going to mingle for a bit'

Sakura had a bad feeling after meeting this woman, she somehow felt like crying. She was suddenly surprised by Syaoran who took her hand as they walked back to the table. He was squeezing her hand pretty tight and they walked together in silence.

'Welcome back! – said the old man at the table – you just missed Takeshi's speech'

She could hear the senseless chit chat happening at the table, but everything was so distant.

(This feeling is not going away, is it the champagne?) – 'Excuse me' – Sakura got up and tried  
to leave the table.

Syaoran held her hand and asked: 'Where are you going? Are you ok?'  
'Y-yes…I just need to use the ladies room, I will be right back' – she gave him a fake smile and set herself free from his grasp with a gentle pull. He watched her walk away with a sad look on his eyes.

Sakura got to the restroom feeling a bit agitated. (What was that? Why were they holding each other like that?) She couldn't stop thinking about that image, she took out her make up bag and decided to do a quick touch up, since her face looked a bit flustered.

(I am fine…fine. He will probably tell me later). After a few minutes, she was feeling much better and walked out of the restroom but Syaoran was standing outside.

'What are you doing?'  
'You looked a bit weird earlier so I came to see if you were ok'  
'Yes I am fine, I think I may have had too much champagne haha, we can go back now'  
He looked at her and slowly kissed her, her heart started hurting again, she kissed him back and she could feel tears coming down her face.  
'Hey…Sakura – said Syaoran in a very soft voice – I…'  
'Don't say anything…just kiss me'  
He hugged her tightly and kissed her once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 – WHEN IS THE TIME**

'So how did it go?'  
'Now that's a stupid question Takeshi' – Naomi was furious to have met Sakura – How can he be in love with her?'  
'Haha you are really getting worked up here'  
'Shut it, I just need more time with him. Alone time if you know what I mean. I am sure that once we get to be alone with no pests around, things will change'  
'Well, you better hurry then. I also want to see those two apart. Of course you can count on me for anything you may need'  
'Do not worry, I know how to play my cards'

 **MEANWHILE ON THE DANCE FLOOR**

'Sakura! I haven't seen you in while. What happened?'  
'Ah Aoi! Syaoran and I were just talking to some of his acquaintances that's all. We will be leaving soon actually'  
'What?! So soon? But the party is just getting started'  
'I feel a bit tired, sorry. It looks like you are having a great time though with Tanaka-san'  
'Are you ready?' – Syaoran had already brought Sakura's coat and asked the valet for his car  
'Yes, we should go'  
'You guys are no fun at all. Honestly! Well see you later then'

They started walking towards the exit. Syaoran helped Sakura put on her coat, grabbed her hand and led her into his car. He started the car and drove, a few minutes later he took a quick glance at Sakura who was looking through the window at the time.

'About before…at the balcony…nothing weird was going on ok?'  
'Sure'  
'Are you just saying that but you are actually upset?'  
'No, I believe you. It just took me by surprise that's all. You were pretty close huh?'  
'…it is a very long story…she used to live in my father's house'  
'In his house?'  
'She was the daughter of my father's best friend. He died in a car accident 12 years ago and my father was driving when it happened…'  
'Oh…sorry I didn't mean to pry' (This is so unexpected. I don't know what to say)  
'It is ok, there is plenty of things you don't know about me yet…' – Syaoran looked at Sakura's surprised face and smiled  
'I would like to know more…about you I mean. I want to be closer to you'

They had arrived at Sakura's apartment, Syaoran stopped the car and just sat silently for a few seconds.  
'What if it is something that you wouldn't want to know?' – he asked  
'What do you mean?'  
'Maybe you will see me differently…'  
'I am sorry, I don't understand what you mean. I would like you to tell me about your family and your life before you met me. I can tell you more about myself as well'  
'Ok, I will. Good night kiss?'  
She leaned over to his side and kissed him. He took off his seatbelt and held Sakura's face with both hands.  
'I don't want to let you go…Sakura' – he whispered  
'You don't have to. Is something happening that I am not aware of? Why do you say that?  
'It is nothing…I am just being childish. I better go home now'  
'Do you want to come in for a bit? I don't want you to go just yet'

Syaoran was incredibly surprised as this was probably one of the very rare occasions when Sakura was so open about her feelings.

'I would like to be alone with you for longer Syaoran…' – her eyes were looking down and her hands were a bit shaky.  
He looked at her, still not believing the words coming out of her mouth.  
'Sure, let's go inside then'.

Both walked inside the apartment, Syaoran took off his jacket and put it on the sofa. Sakura walked into the kitchen and said: 'Would you like some tea?'  
Syaoran walked towards the kitchen door, 'I want you, just you'

He approached Sakura and grabbed her by the waist, he kissed her with passion. Sakura responded to his kiss with just as much intensity, she placed her hands on his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. They both broke off the kiss as to take a quick breath, they looked at each other for a second and joined their lips together again. Syaoran picked her up and placed Sakura sitting on the kitchen bench, she opened her legs to allow him in between them. She has hugging him with them, really tight.  
'Syaoran…'  
His hand placed on her back started to unzip her dress slowly, the top part of her beautiful black dress fell way below her shoulders and he was able to view her breasts in a black silk lace bra. His heart was pounding really fast, like never before. Sakura had closed her eyes and her cheeks were very red due to the embarrassment.  
Nevertheless, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him towards her to kiss. His hands started to travel her torso and he caressed her breasts gently, his mouth moved down to her neck and slowly to her chest.  
(Ah! He is looking at them, kissing them. I am embarrassed but I don't want him to stop…)  
Sakura grabbed the back of her bra and unhooked it. Syaoran was so astonished, his desire increased tremendously. He grabbed them softly and kissed them all over, they were perfect, so beautiful. He licked one of her nipples and Sakura's panting increased, he really wanted to see more.  
'Sakura…are you sure?'  
'I want to…'  
'You are incredible, I want to as well but… I promised you a special night, remember?'  
'As long as I am with you, it will be special'

A bitter feeling was growing inside Syaoran, (Could it be guilt?) – he thought  
He grabbed Sakura off the kitchen bench and embraced her, he kissed her and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and he laid right next to her hugging her on the side.  
He let out a big sigh and looked into her green eyes: 'I just want to sleep with you tonight, is that ok?'  
'But… - she was clearly disappointed - was I too forward before Syaoran? Is it not what you expected?'  
'No no, it is not that at all. Right now, rejecting this opportunity it is really hard for me, I want to make love to you more than anything in this world, but I don't want to treat it lightly' (Damn, I couldn't go through with it… what is wrong with me? After I started it all)  
'I feel kind of bad right now…I wasn't expecting this reaction from you. Sometimes you act so sly that is misleading, then you are kind and sweet and sometimes you are a bit scary even…I just don't want to lose you Syaoran'  
'You won't lose me because we don't have sex, don't be silly! is this what has been worrying you?'  
'I guess sometimes yes. I feel you are way ahead of me…in that regard'  
'Hey…when the time is right, we will do it over and over again, does that sound good?'  
'Kya! How can you say things like that?!'  
'Haha at least I got something amazing tonight'  
'What is that?'  
'I got to see you without your bra on'  
'Oh my! I forgot about that, how embarrassing! I just… - before she could finish her sentence Syaoran was kissing her again.  
Sakura got rid of her dress completely and jumped under the covers with him.  
'I think tonight was a pretty interesting night, all things considered' – he said whilst looking at the ceiling.  
'Yeah…I look forward to more nights with you Syaoran'  
She buried her face on his chest and closed her eyes slowly. She fell asleep shortly after.  
'Please don't ever go away, my sweet Sakura' – Syaoran whispered before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 – PREPARATIONS**

An uneventful week went by like a flash. Syaoran was extremely busy at work so they were only able to speak by phone late at night.

'What?! You still haven't done it?

'Shhh! Don't be so loud Aoi, people could hear you'

'I just can't believe it. I think you need to be sexier around him. Maybe buy some nice lingerie as well'

'Yeah I guess I could do that, I really want to make it happen next time'

'Then follow my advice and you will be in his arms this week for sure!'

'Haha you are so funny, that's ok. I don't need detailed advice. I feel sad and lonely when he is not around. I have really fallen for him'

'No surprise there, he is gorgeous. Everything a woman could want. Ah! Talking about what women want. I never told you what happened at Takeshi's birthday party. Long after you left, Asami rocked up and made a complete idiot of herself'

'What happened?!'

'She was so wasted, she arrived crying. Her hair was a mess and she was yelling at Takeshi. It was quite the show I tell you. I don't know what's going on with her. We haven't really seen her that much since that trip to the cabin'

'That is so strange, maybe we should call her and see if she is doing alright. Did you speak with her?'

'I tried but Takeshi took her away and said he would send her home in a cab'

'It definitely sounds like there is something going on between them. I will give her a call tonight after work and see if we can get together'

'Good idea, count me in too'

'Excuse me Kinomoto-san'

'Tanaka-san, good afternoon'

'Sorry to interrupt ladies but I was wondering if you could assist me with a difficult patient. He is 6 years old and unfortunately has advanced melanoma. He needs to be treated for some less severe symptoms at the moment, so could I transfer him to your office Kinomoto-san?'

'Sure, I will do my best. Please send him over'

* * *

 _ **LATER THAT NIGHT**_

(What a day…sigh…I am exhausted. Syaoran hasn't called yet. Oh that's right! I was going to call Asami)

'Hello?'

'Asami! Hi, it is Sakura. How are you?'

'I guess you heard about what happened at the party…'

'Well, yes I did. Are you ok? What's going on?'

'Don't act like a friend now, you have always been a hypocrite'

'I can assure you that I am honestly worried about you, you have kept your distance from us and I can feel something is bothering you'

'Oh do you? I don't need your help or anybody's help for that matter. If that's all you wanted to say, goodbye'

'Wa-wait! Asami please!' - (she hung up on me…I can't think of anything I have done to upset her this much. I should go see her to speak in person)

At that time there was a knock on the door.

'Syaoran!'

'Surprised?'

'Yes yes, I am so happy to see you' – she jumped on his arms and gave him a big hug

'I miss you'

'Me too, I feel sad when we don't see each other. Come on in!'

'Can't stay sorry, I just wanted to invite you over to my house this Thursday'

'How come?'

'Well I am thinking we should do something, like a err… date sort of thing'

'Really? Yay! What is the plan then?'

'How about you just come over and see? Now, I have to go back to the office. Give me a kiss that will last until then'

* * *

 _ **SOMEWHERE NEAR BY**_

'Yes, that is what I am saying'

'But Tanaka-san, it is extremely unethical. I mean if the board of directors found out, it will cause a huge scandal for the hospital'

'Leave that to me, you just have to organise everything as per my instructions and we will be fine. Also I need you to keep tagging that girl I showed you. I will move along with my plan in the upcoming months'

'Not a problem, also ah… you do need me to send more girls over? I know the last ones I sent were not of your satisfaction…'

'Yeah send me one tomorrow night. Preferably a green eyed one'

'As you wish, I will leave now then'

* * *

 _ **AT ASAMI'S APARTMENT**_

'Don't you understand?! I just want to be by your side…I don't care if I am not the only one you are with…'

'God you disgust me, don't you have some self-respect?! I said no, forget about me Asami. This is the last time, I am warning you'

'I can't, I can't forget you! Why did you make me think that you cared about me?!'

'I told you I was just playing with you. I never thought you would take it this seriously. I told you from the beginning I had no interest in you'

'But you usually called me to get together and all, I thought maybe…you changed your mind about me'

'I just wanted to have sex, that's all! It could have been anyone from my contacts. This has been going for long enough, I don't need to explain myself to you anymore. I am very transparent and this is who I am. Sorry sweetheart you need to get over me'

'I love you Takeshi! I want you in my life. Please give me a chance!'

'Man, truly pathetic, I hate women like you. I can't keep arguing like this, I am leaving'

'Please Takeshi! Don't leave, please don't! – Asami fell down on her knees crying, she kept on calling out his name however there was no answer.

(What am I gonna do now, huh? This is all her fault, if only she disappeared all of my problems would be gone. But I am not defeated yet, not by a longshot…)

* * *

 _ **NEXT MORNING DURING LUNCH BREAK**_

'I am soooo excited Aoi! I am going to Syaoran's house tomorrow night for a date'

'That's great! I am happy for you. Could it be a special night huh?' – Aoi had a grin from ear to ear

'I don't know but I am truly looking forward to it, what should I wear? I mean I don't think it is anything formal'

'If it were me, I would go with a sexy dress, you know the flowy kind but tight around the waist, showing off some cleavage, very high heels and a nice hairstyle'

'No no, that is too much for me, I couldn't do that…I would be too self-conscious about it. I really would like it to be the night though'

'Then what about your lingerie huh?! You haven't even bought any nice ones!'

'As a matter of fact…I did…'

'Wooo hoo! Now you are talking!'

'Alright, let's not talk about it anymore. The rest is private between Syaoran and I'

'What?! You are not even going to share the details afterwards?! I always tell you everything!'

'Of course I won't. You tell me all the details even when I don't want to hear them! Haha this is as far as you go my friend'

'You meanie!'


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 – LOVE ME?**

'What's the big news Kinomoto?'  
'Eh? What do you mean Tanaka-san?  
'Well, you seem to be extremely happy today. I was wondering if you had received any great news…'  
'Just a happy day that's all'  
'I see…how is my patient going? The little kid…'  
'He is making some progress fortunately. It is such a shame though that he has to go through all of this at such a young age'  
'That's true. I wanted to thank you, you are a truly remarkable doctor'  
'You are too kind. I have so much to learn still. There are things that I could never learn from books and studying. I would like to improve and make people's lives better, even if just a little bit'  
'Ha ha that sounds like you. You know if you ever have any questions, please let me know. I would be happy for you to assist me sometimes with more difficult cases. I always need a helping hand…and you seem perfect for this role. Ah! there are also some interesting lectures I will be attending next week, you are welcome to come with me'  
'Thank you, sounds great I will keep that I mind. Now if you excuse me'  
'See you around then' – (she is perfect…I will definitely get her, for sure. I just need to jump over the boyfriend obstacle huh?)

Knock knock

'Please come in'  
'Excuse me Dr. Kinomoto, there is a man here to see you. He said it is an urgent matter'  
'That is weird, what is his name?'  
'Well, he refused to give me his name, sorry'  
'It is ok. Tell him I will be right out. Thank you'

Sakura walked through the hospital corridors until she arrived to the front desk, a man was standing right beside the exit door

'Takeshi! What are you doing here?!'  
'Hi'

She could feel her heart beating faster and faster, her face was getting extremely hot

'Sorry to come over like this, I know we have had our issues but if I could just talk to you for a minute, it is about Asami'  
'Let's talk over there'

They walked towards the garden benches and sat down. They remained silent for a minute and finally Takeshi said: 'She needs some help…I would like to handle this situation differently if things don't change soon. It is causing a lot of trouble for me'  
'I don't understand, so you were dating?'  
'Not really…I mean yeah we were intimate but it was never a relationship, you see, she is obsessed with me now'  
'Look Takeshi, this is a situation between you and Asami. I don't really think there is anything I can do. I will speak with her because she will only be harming herself if she goes on like this. But I can't guarantee that she will stop'  
'Thank you, that is all I wanted. If that does not work, I will take other measures on my own.  
You know, you are a really good friend'  
'Eh?'  
'After what happened, I lost Syaoran's friendship and I hate to admit that it feels weird. And now here I am asking you for a favour and you are willing to help me'  
'I am doing this for Asami, do not get the wrong idea'  
'Even if that's the case, I would like to reciprocate someday. Ah! I know, I will give you a heads up on something…'  
'What are you talking about?'  
'Naomi…you should keep a close eye on her. She is quite… how should I put it… wilful'  
'I thought she was your friend'  
'She is. I know her very well. Now that she is back, it could be trouble'  
'Why?'  
'You know because she and Syaoran used to go out'

Sakura stared at him for a few seconds in silence…

'Oh, sorry. You didn't know? I just assumed Syaoran had told you. Are you ok?'  
'No no, I am fine. I need to go back to work. I will speak with Asami this week'  
'Well, take care and thanks again' – He smiled and waved at her as she walked slowly to the hospital (Ha ha this will be so much fun huh?)

(They used to go out, Naomi and Syaoran were a couple…I wonder why he didn't say anything to me about her. Then, that time at the balcony…when they were so close and he was holding her…Alright, I need to stop! let's get back to work and forget about this for now. You can do it Sakura!)

That day Sakura worked very long hours and got to her apartment around midnight. She was so tired that didn't notice someone had been following her since she left the hospital.

(Ahhh! I am exhausted, bath and then bed time…)

She jumped into the bath and closed her eyes for a moment, thinking over and over about Naomi and Syaoran together. She imagined them kissing and being close in a soft embrace…Suddenly, a strange sound in the living room made her come back to reality…

'W-WHO IS IT?' – she yelled, her voice was trembling a bit and she could hear her own heartbeats so loud in her head. 'IS SOMEONE THERE?!'

She quickly got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel, Sakura opened the bathroom door slowly and took a quick scan outside. There was only silence.  
She walked towards the living room and turned on the lights, to her surprise her door was wide open but nobody was there.  
(Dear God, this is so creepy…who would do this? It does not make sense, if someone wanted to rob this place I could understand but…)

She closed the door and locked it, leaned on the closed door and let out a sigh of relief.

('Syaoran…I wonder what you are doing right now…')

 **AT A FANCY RESTAURANT**

'This has been a lovely evening. Don't you think?'  
'Certainly, but we could have discussed this in my office'  
'But it is better to do it here, delicious food and great drinks…I remembered you loved this place so I couldn't help myself and just made some reservations'  
'Well Naomi, now that we have discussed the future of your stocks, I shall go home'  
'Oh come on! One last drink, ok?'  
'It is past midnight already, some of us have to work tomorrow'  
'Haha so serious, it is bad manners to make a lady beg. Have one last drink with me Syaoran?'  
'Sigh…sure'  
'How come we can speak so normally like nothing ever happened?'  
'Excuse me?'  
'You see, we can't just ignore the things we went through just a few years ago'  
'You said this would be strictly a business dinner. I do not want to speak of the past'  
'I understand. But, I still think about you sometimes…just wanted you to know that'  
'…We can't go back to that time and change the outcome. It is best if we just leave it behind. Finish your drink and I will drive you home'  
'Oh really? Driving me? But you have been drinking…'  
'I am fine, and I have pre-arranged for the chauffer to pick us up'  
'Wow! So responsible, have you become a guy who never breaks the rules?'  
'It is not that. I have someone important in my life that I do not want to hurt, that's all'  
'I see…ummm… can we meet again this weekend?'  
'Why? Is something the matter?'  
'No, I just have some papers from the US office that I forgot to bring tonight. I will be needing some signatures as well'  
'Ah ok, it can wait until Monday then. Send them to my office'  
'Syaoran, I…'

'Your car is here Mr Li'  
'Thank you, come Naomi time to go home'  
'Ye-yeah'

Both were sitting next to each other on the back seats of the car, Syaoran was looking through the window on his left, concentrating on the twinkly lights of the city.

(…It is too late to call now, I suppose – he thought)

They finally arrived to Naomi's house, the chauffer opened the door for her and lead her to the door. She stopped for a moment and looked back at Syaoran inside the car, he was looking at his phone at the time.  
She ran towards the car and knocked on the window, Syaoran was of course surprised, he put the window down to hear what she had to say

'What's wrong?'  
Naomi was a bit agitated and her eyes were incredibly shiny, she started crying in a soft voice  
'Hey hey, what is it?'  
'…I am …sorry, I am so sorry for everything. For what I did…'  
He looked at her with a cold expression in his eyes and said: 'It will be alright. It is ok now, really'  
She leaned down a bit, grabbed his face from outside the window and kissed him on the lips. Syaoran pulled away after a few seconds…

'Naomi… - he whispered – you have to go now'

She looked at him one last time and ran back to her house. The chauffer was extremely surprised, he had been standing there and witnessed the whole situation.

'What are you spacing out for? Take me home'  
'Ye-yes, my apologies Master Li. I will drive you home right now'

Syaoran took a long look to Naomi's house, before it disappeared from his sight. He touched his lips softly with his fingers and smirked.

*******************************************************************


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 – STRAWBERRIES**

Sakura woke up at 5am, she had a terrible time falling asleep last night after the break-in incident.

(I feel so sluggish…sigh…oh! But today is my date with Syaoran, I can't look like this! Now that I think about him, finding out that he used to go out with Naomi has made me feel somewhat angry)

She was stomping around her apartment carrying dirty laundry in a basket and talking to herself – 'I mean they broke up for a reason right? Damn, I can't shake off this feeling'

Her phone started to ring and she quickly rushed towards her bedroom: 'It is Syaoran!'

'Good morning'  
'Hi Syaoran! How have you been?'  
'Good, thanks. I just wanted to remind you of our date tonight'  
'I haven't forgotten!'  
'Ha ha don't get mad. I just really want to see you and I don't want anything to come in between…'  
Sakura blushed immediately and just remained in silence for a moment  
'Are you there?'  
'Y-yes sorry, it is definitely too early for me haha spacing out a bit'  
'Ha ha you are sweet. I will see you in a few hours then. Come around 6pm ok?'  
'Ok I will be there'

She sat down on her bed and looked down at her phone – 'What should I do? I really want to ask him…about her'

She shook her head and looked at the clock. It was almost 6:30am. Sakura took a shower and got dressed in a rush, grabbed a quick cup of tea and left for work.

 **AT THE HOSPITAL**

'Morning!'  
'Hi Tanaka-san'  
'Look I got you a pass to attend those lectures with me next week'  
'Oh…what a surprise, I didn't know… thank you'  
'No worries, this is a great opportunity. There will be a bunch of well-known doctors there as well'  
'Sounds great, I am truly thankful'  
'Hey Saku-chan!'  
'Aoi, hello! I told you not to call me that at work'  
'Ha ha fine fine, hey Tanaka-san!'  
'Good morning, well I can drive us to the university straight from work if you want Kinomoto-san'  
'Sure, thanks again'

Dr. Tanaka smiled and started to walk away

'What was that all about?'  
'Oh nothing, we are going to some lectures next week'  
'Right. More importantly, are you ready for tonight?'  
'Ah y-yeah kind of. I mean I think it is just a normal date. I don't want to talk about it anymore ok?'  
'Did something happen? Did you have a fight with him?'  
'No no, everything is fine. Just I didn't get much sleep last night. I will be leaving early today by the way. Would you be able to take care of the afternoon patients by yourself?'  
'Of course! Leave it to me! Nothing will get in your way tonight my friend, nothing'

Sakura smiled slightly and both ladies walked to the emergency ward.

 **AROUND 4:30 PM THAT AFTERNOON**

Sakura packed her things from her locker and decided to catch a taxi to get home quicker.

She decided to wear a simple blue dress, knee length with and slightly snug – 'Maybe I should do something with my hair huh?'. She grabbed Aoi's curling iron which she had left in Sakura's bathroom drawer since the last time they went out to a club and curled the ends of her hair. She applied one last coat of mascara and lipstick, and looked at her watch – 'Umm I still have time…'

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

'Hello?' – nobody replied, she walked towards the door and opened it  
'Tana…ka-san?'  
'Hi there! Can I come in?'  
'Well actually I will be on my way out soon, so…'  
'Wow! You look fantastic, really beautiful Saku-…Kinomoto-san'  
'T-thanks, but why are you here?'  
'I live around here remember?'  
'Sure I remember, but…why did you come here?'  
'I was just in the neighbourhood and since you left early today I didn't have a chance to tell you that there is a new experimental drug that we will be using next week on the little boy you are currently looking after'  
'What?! When was this decided?'  
'Do not worry, his parents are aware and they have already signed the permission and waved any rights of taking legal actions in case of failure'  
'I am not worried about that, what about the boy?'  
'It is actually not bad for him. He won't be experiencing any more pain that what he has already endured'  
'Sorry, this is a huge shock to me. Right now it is not a good time to talk about this'  
'Oh right right, you were leaving…'

The voice of a young man interrupted them from behind

'Excuse me, miss Kinomoto. I have the car waiting downstairs for you'  
'Jesus, who the hell…? – Tanaka-san said surprised  
'Oh (That's Syaoran's driver) Thank you, I didn't know you were picking me up. Sorry Tanaka-san I must go now. I would like to discuss this further on Monday please'  
'Sure, no problem. Have fun tonight…'  
'Huh? Thanks'

Sakura walked downstairs with the chauffer still thinking about the sweet little boy currently under her care.

The young driver cleared his throat and said: 'Miss Kinomoto…'  
'Y-yes, sorry were you talking to me? Seems like I am spacing out again ha ha'  
'No, there is something… it is none of my business but…'  
Sakura looked at him intrigued, it seemed he was having a hard time in his own head  
'It is nothing actually, pardon me'  
'Are you sure? You look a bit pale'  
'Yes, I am fine. Please let me open the door for you'

She finally arrived at Syaoran's house. Wei, the butler opened the door and welcomed her with a sweet smile

'I will let Master Li know that you are here. Please take a seat in the formal waiting room'  
'Thank you Wei'

Too many things were floating around Sakura's head, Asami, Takeshi, her patient, Tanaka-san…and Naomi…she was having a really hard time relaxing, she was grabbing her hands frantically.

'Sakura'  
She looked up and Syaoran was standing right in front of her with a massive roses arrangement. In an instant, he made her forget all about her worries  
'Sya-Syaoran, those are beautiful!'  
'Not nearly as beautiful as you…' – he kneeled down to be almost at the same height. He caressed her cheek, touched her lips with his fingers and pulled her towards him. He kissed her gently, increasing the intensity of that kiss by the minute. He bit her lower lip and opened his eyes, Sakura's face was completely red and a bit flustered. He loved to see her embarrassed expressions especially when he could feel how nervous she really was.

'I missed you…' – he said  
'Me…too, I really missed you Syaoran'

He smiled at her and helped her get up from the sofa, once she was standing right next to him, he got much closer and gave her a hug. He took a deep breath, inhaled her perfume and smelled her hair.

'Would you like a drink?'  
'Ye-yes, thank you'

Wei brought two glasses of champagne and a few delicacies to snack on. He placed the roses on a vase for Sakura and placed them on the main table. They both moved on to the living room, where soft music was playing.

'Your house is soooo big and extravagant'  
'Extravagant? Ha ha this used to be my parents' house. I inherited it. There are definitely a few things I would like to change…I just don't have the time'  
'Why don't you hire an interior designer?'  
'Could be an option, but I need to find someone that would truly make a nice change to this place…do you want to do it?'  
'EHHHH?! Me!?'  
'Ha ha what is with that expression? I just imagined that when we live together you would want to make some changes to this place, right? Why don't you start now?'

(Live together! He said live together right? Am I imagining things?)

'Wha-what are you saying now?!'  
'What? You don't want to live with me?'

(Waaaaaaii! How can he say things like that so easily? This is sooo embarrassing!)

'It is…not that…' – she looked down at her hands which she was squeezing together, Syaoran grabbed her hands and lift up her face. His eyes were of a unique amber colour, she couldn't resist his look. She started to feel a tingling sensation in her stomach and she couldn't hold it any longer, she leaned forward and kissed him. It took him by surprise but he didn't waste any time and responded to her kiss, he placed his left hand on her leg and grabbed her face with the other.  
Her breathing rhythm was increasing as he was caressing her body with tenderness, he pulled away from her and said: 'Would you… like a tour of the house?'  
Sakura nodded in silence and took Syaoran's hand

He showed her around the massive mansion, and left out the garden area until the end.  
'Wow! That was incredible, you were really a rich spoiled kid huh?'  
'You are funny. Come this way, I want to show you something'

He opened the double French doors and led Sakura to the garden. There were dozens of tiny lights around the trees, spectacular rose beds and in the middle an exquisite table with beautiful tall candles.

'Oh my God, I can't believe this! This is so romantic!'

Syaoran had to look away from her as he felt his face was blushing profusely

'Hey…look at me Syaoran'

He looked at her and took a deep breath

'Thank you, I love it'

'Excuse me, are you both ready to have dinner? I shall tell the maids to get everything ready Master Li'  
'Thank you Wei, yes we will be having dinner now'

Sakura had a huge smile on her face and Syaoran couldn't stop looking at her being so happy. He poured another glass of champagne for her, grabbed a strawberry and placed it half way into his mouth.

'That's my champagne strawberry, you meanie!'  
'Kiss me…'  
Sakura thought he was kidding at first, but he sat on the edge of the table and looked at her waiting for her to come closer.  
She looked at him and did just as he asked. She kissed him and took a bite off the strawberry. This kiss felt so different, he was so sexy. Her heart was pounding really hard

'Syaoran…someone could see us…'  
'So what?' - He kissed her neck softly and whispered into her ear…- 'I want to make you mine Sakura…'  
A shock of electricity travelled her body after hearing those words  
'Would you stay with me tonight?' – he continued to give her soft little kisses on her neck  
She nodded and closed her eyes

Someone interrupted them…

'Excuse me master, I didn't know' – a lovely maid was standing just by the garden door  
Sakura froze like a deer on the headlights, Syaoran looked at the maid and said: 'That's ok, please continue'. He got off the table and sat down on his chair. Sakura was so embarrassed, she decided to sit down as well.

The maid did a hand gesture and two other maids arrived carrying food trays.

'…This looks so delicious! I am really looking forward to eating this food'  
Wei walked in with a big tray of mini pastries and said: 'Master Li made it all by himself'  
'Wei! What did I tell you?!' – Syaoran was looking at him like a kid picking a fight  
'Woah! You made this Syaoran? This is like chef quality, restaurant quality, no 5-star hotel quality!'  
Wei smiled and left them both alone, he closed the garden doors behind him  
'Well…yeah I did'  
'So happy to be eating food that you made for me' – she looked radiant, extremely happy – 'I am not a great cook myself, I feel so jealous of your skills'  
'I could teach you…if you want'  
'Yay! Yes I would love that!'

They had the most amazing conversation, connecting and chatting about their past childhood adventures. Sakura was having lots of fun and Syaoran was too.

'…Then, when my father moved out of the house…things changed'  
'Changed? How come?'  
'I think this is a conversation for another day, are you satisfied?'  
'Y-yes, thanks. The dessert was exquisite as expected of you Syaoran'  
'Thank you, would you like anything else?'  
'No no…I am fine. Although, where could I go to…freshen up?'  
'I will show you'

They went upstairs and Syaoran showed her into the ladies' room. He was feeling a bit nervous, after all, they both knew what was going to happen after she got back. He was walking back and forward in his room.

'Calm down…you idiot…what is this?' – he said to himself

Sakura was freaking out on her own in the bathroom…

'Waaaai! How can I go through with this?! I need to calm down. Do I look nice enough? Do I smell nice enough?! I should have listened to Aoi and wear something sexier! No regrets after this. Alright, time to come out'

She opened the door slowly and walked outside. She could see the lights on in Syaoran's room as the door was slightly open. She knocked…

'Come in…' – Syaoran was standing right beside his bed and he had loosened up the collar of his shirt  
She walked in and left the door semi open behind her. He walked towards her, got extremely close and shut the door.  
'You are so beautiful Sakura…' – he pushed her against the door and kissed her with passion. He grabbed both her wrists and lift up her arms above her head, kissed her neck and started to go down to her chest. His leg made it in between hers and he pushed himself even closer to her body. Sakura couldn't move much but she let out a sexy moan as she was extremely aroused by Syaoran's kisses. He was burning with desire after hearing that, he opened his eyes to see her expressions, he used his right hand to touch her breasts whilst his left hand was still holding up her arms. Then, he let her go and carried her to his bed. Sakura had her eyes closed and her cheeks were flustered from the champagne and the situation.

He laid her down and took off her high heels. He sat down next to her on the bed

'Are you ok?' – he asked  
'Y-yes…'  
'Tell me when it hurts ok?'

She turned around to the side as she was extremely embarrassed. Syaoran laid down next to her and hugged her from behind. His hand went underneath her dress and he started to caress her on top of her underwear.

'Ahhh…ahh…' – her moans only made him want her more

He placed his fingers inside her underwear and massaged her clit to pleasure her, she was very wet already but it was just the beginning. His hand unzipped her dress and slipped it below her shoulders. He kissed her back and neck…

'Take it off…' – he whispered into her ear

Sakura tried to move but she felt so weak, this pleasure was incredible, she didn't want him to stop. He took off her dress and turned her to face him. He stared at her for a few seconds…she looked incredibly hot. All flustered and with messy hair…she was wearing lace panties and a matching bra which made her breasts stand out even more.

'D-does it… look weird on me…?'  
'N-no, you look perfect…'

He took off his shirt and grabbed her once more. This time Sakura rolled on top of him and kissed him on the lips, his neck and caressed his strong chest. She sat down on his hips and unhooked her bra. Her amazing beautiful breasts were perfect for him, he grabbed them, kissed them and licked them. His member was growing harder and harder and Sakura could feel this pressed against her. She made a bold move and unbuttoned his pants, slowly unzipping them. He looked at her surprised but she had such a sexy look in her eyes that he couldn't control himself any longer.

He suddenly grabbed her with a bit of force and placed her on her back. He took off his pants and laid on top of her. He slowly pulled down her panties and caressed her gently. They kissed, her breasts were pressed against his chest, he introduced his tongue into her mouth, grabbed his hard member and penetrated Sakura slowly.  
She let out a little cry followed by a big moan, he was pushing himself into her more and more. He opened his eyes and could see small tears forming underneath her eyes…it felt like she was going to break.

'Does it hurt that much?' – he asked

Sakura shook off her head and hugged him tightly. He increased the rhythm of his hips and Sakura moved in synchronicity as well. He made a final big push and all of his manhood was now inside of her.

'You feel so good…Sakura. You taste like… strawberries' – sweat was dripping down his forehead – sorry, I can't slow down…'

He was pounding on her really hard and fast, they could both feel a rush of ecstasy in their veins.

'Sya-Syaoran…ah ahhhh, no…it is too hard. I can't take it… anymore…'

He continued with his striking moves until he heard Sakura scream out his name in pleasure, she was completely wet and of course she had just come. He looked at her spread her legs a bit, took out his member and he came all over her. He was out of breath…panting and sweating.

'Ah ahh…that was amazing' – he said whilst kissing her on the forehead, he laid down next to her. Both were exhausted and trying to catch their breath. Finally, Sakura's sweet voice broke off the silence  
'Sya-Syaoran…err…this…'  
He looked at her all naked and covered in his semen, he couldn't help but to feel aroused once more.  
'So-sorry, ah! I will get you something to clean up' – he got up and came back with a towel  
'Is it ok if I use this?'  
'Y-yes yes, please'

She was blushing, after she cleaned herself up, she went under the bed sheets  
'Did I hurt you?'  
'It was... painful for sure, but it is hard to explain…'  
'Do you feel ok? Do you want some water? I lost myself for a moment, sorry I couldn't be gentler with you'  
'It was extremely good…Syaoran. I have never felt this way before, it is an incredible feeling. It is like I become someone else when I am with you, when you touch me... like that…'  
He smiled, grabbed her face and said: 'You are mine now…you can't never let anyone else see you like this'  
'Y-yes, I am only yours Syaoran'  
They embraced each other and smiled. He playfully messed up her hair even more – 'shower together?'

She nodded and kissed him.

****************************************************


	14. Chapter 14

p style="text-align: left;"strong style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"CHAPTER 14 – A DIFFERENT NIGHT FOR EVERYONE /strongbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The fresh water felt so good running down her body, Sakura was still in heaven, it felt like all her senses had been intensified. She looked at Syaoran next to her, the water was running down his hair and face. He opened one eye and saw that Sakura was watching him./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He smiled at her and said: 'What's wrong? You want more…?'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Ah eh, I was…just'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Ha ha I am just teasing you. Come here, you look so sexy right now'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Syaoran kissed her and hugged her naked and wet body against him. He took two steps forward and pressed Sakura against the shower glass. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'I could do…so many things to you…right now' – he whispered/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Ahh…but…'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'I love you... don't you ever go away'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Love you too and I do…want…more'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He opened his eyes very wide and licked her lower lip, she could make him get hard in an instant when she said things like that. He turned her around with her back to him, grabbed her by the hips and pushed his member into her from behind. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Sya-Syaoran…ahhh ahh'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Do you… like it?'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Ahhh…yess, y-yees'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She was being extremely loud this time, so he had to cover her mouth with his hand. She was losing control and her knees were weakening. He started rubbing her clit faster and faster. She bit his hand and came soon after, he didn't wait any longer either and came inside of her this time./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'You…drive me crazy Sakura, I could make love to you all night, every day'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She turned around and looked at him, he kissed her softly./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /strong style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"MEANWHILE AT TANAKA'S PLACE /strongbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Do you have to smoke inside the room?' /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Hey, this is my house! I can do whatever the fuck I want' – he looked irritated – 'grab your money and get out'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Sigh…you sure are hard to please…do you want me to bring some toys for next time?'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'What makes you think I will call you again?'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Ha ha well, there was a rumor going around the girls that none of them had ever made you…you know…come before'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'That's because they are all lousy at their jobs'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Well…since I did MY JOB, I just assumed you would be calling for me again. Was I mistaken?'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Ha! You sure have guts, speaking to me like that. It is only because you look very similar to someone I know…'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'I see…ex-girlfriend?'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'More like future wife' – he smiled – 'I will definitely be calling you again, tell your man that I request exclusivity with you. No matter the cost'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'As you wish, I will leave now then'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Tanaka took a long puff off his cigarette – 'Sigh, how much longer are you gonna make me wait?'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /strong style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"AT NAOMI'S HOUSE /strongbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'I am telling you, there is no way a normal girl will let that slide. They will definitely have a fight about it'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'You are so childish sometimes Takeshi, it is like you have no love experience at all' – she got out of bed and covered herself with a towel/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'You know what Naomi, I haven't said this before but I love angry sex with you'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Really? How sweet of you, although don't get too used to it my love. Soon, I will be in Syaoran's arms again. Finally, I will stop pretending he is fucking me every time I am with you'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Ouch! That hurt my ego, truly'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'I do not know what he sees in her, she is so simple and I bet she is still a virgin. He wouldn't be pleased with someone so inexperienced in bed. God! It makes my blood boil just thinking about her'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Relax, just keep doing your part and everything will be fine'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Thanks, now please leave. I do not want the servants to see you here'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Alright madam, see ya!'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Bye' – she headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower nob – 'I want to feel you again Syaoran…come back to me'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /strong style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"AT AOI'S APARTMENT /strongbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Knock knock/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Heyaaaa, how is there?'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Hi'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'A-Asami, why are you here this late at night?! Oh my God, you are soaking wet. Come on in'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'So-sorry to rock up like this. I went to Sakura's but she wasn't there'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Ah! She must still be at Syaoran's house'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'She is?'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Never mind that, they were going on a date today. But now, tell me what's wrong?'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'I feel really bad, I was fired from my job 2 days ago and I have been drinking pretty heavily. I am…am scared'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Gosh you are shaking, please stay with me for a while. I don't think you should be on your own for a few days. You can tell me anything ok? You will get through this'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'T-thank you Aoi, thanks for not leaving me alone'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Now, why are your clothes wet? It is not even raining!'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'…I fell…into a pond'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'What?!, here wear this. I do not know what has happened exactly but you are acting very strange'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'I will tell you everything but not tonight. Could I just go to sleep?'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Sigh…sure, sleep on my bed. We can talk tomorrow' /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Asami locked herself into the bathroom, meanwhile Aoi grabbed her phone to send a text:/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Saku-chan. Asami arrived to my place just now, she is a mess. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Call me tomorrow as soon as possible. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"We need an intervention of some sort'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'I will make you some tea Asami!' – Aoi yelled – 'God! What has happened to this girl?'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /strong style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"AT SYAORAN'S HOUSE /strongbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Who is it?' – said Syaoran in a sleepy voice, he gave Sakura a soft squeeze since he was hugging her from behind/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'It is a text from Aoi actually…apparently Asami is at her house and not in a very good condition'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Umm…I see'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Could I ask you something?' – Sakura turned around to face him/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Sure, anything'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Is there something really wrong with Takeshi? Like something dangerous we should know about?'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Well, besides his personality, sleaziness, lack of judgement and poor manners…I can't think of anything else really. Why do you ask?'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'He came to see me…at the hospital'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'What?! When was this? Why didn't you tell me straight away?!' – he got out of bed/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'It is ok, I was fine. He just wanted to talk about Asami, she is obsessed with him'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'I don't like you meeting with him alone'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'It was a public place Syaoran. Now focus, we are talking about Asami here'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'I do not want to talk about her, I am pissed off now'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'But she is my friend and I am worried about her…come back to bed, please?'/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He looked at her face, she looked so sweet. He returned to bed/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Sorry…I overreacted'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Now, I don't think I will see Takeshi anymore. But I will if I have to for Asami's sake. Will you help me?'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'…Fine. Let me see what I can find out ok? But I do not want to get involved in the drama'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Thank you, I really appreciate it' – she smiled at him/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Can't say no to you…let's go to sleep'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'You are so grumpy sometimes ha ha'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"(He is really jealous…oh! that's right, I haven't told him that I know about Naomi and their previous relationship…I don't want to think about it for now. I can't imagine her being here on his bed with him like this. I will wait a little longer before I tell him…yeah I will do that)/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /strong style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"NEXT MORNING /strongbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"(Yawn)…Whaaahh, I slept really well last night…- Sakura reached out to the other side of the bed but Syaoran was not there/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Syaoran?' /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Knock knock/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Yes?'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Excuse me madam, it is the chamber maid. I have brought you some breakfast'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Oh…please come in. Wow! Thank you, it was not necessary though…'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Master Li instructed it himself, to bring you a full breakfast and a change of new clothes'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'He did? Where is Syaoran?'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Master Li received a call early this morning and had to leave for the office. But he said to tell you that he will be back by midday. If you could please wait here for his return'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Thank you for the message'- (this feels so weird, to have servants and maids that do everything you want)/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Please let us know if there is anything you need'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'You are very nice, thanks'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The maid left the room and Sakura decided to indulge herself with this magnificent breakfast. Afterwards, she took a shower and got dressed in the new clothes that the maid had brought./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'I wonder if Syaoran picked these clothes for me…this dress is beautiful' – she left the room and went downstairs/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Miss Kinomoto, good morning! May I say you look radiant this morning' /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Wei! T-thank you. I am just waiting for Syaoran to come back'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Make yourself at home miss'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Umm…Wei, quick question how long have you been working for the Li family?'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Nearly 26 years, before young master Li was born'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'So I guess, you were here when a girl named Naomi was living here as well'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'…That is correct, miss…'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'I know this may be a bit inappropriate for me to ask but, could you tell me if something bad happened in this house?  
I would like to ask Syaoran myself but to be honest I am kind of afraid of his answer'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'All you need to know miss, is that Master Li is different when he is with you. He seems happier. I haven't seen him smile that much in a very long time. I am sure he really cares about you miss'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Sorry for the awkward moment Wei, I understand you cannot betray his trust'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'If you have questions, you should ask him. I am sure he will be happy to put your worries to rest'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'Thank you Wei. I will'/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"(He is right, I should be brave and ask him already…but I am still afraid)/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"*******************************************************************/span/p 


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 – MEMORIES**

'I am back! Sakura, where are you?'

Syaoran looked around the living room and was about to go upstairs when he saw Sakura outside in the garden.

'Hi, what's going on?'  
'Master Li, welcome back'  
'Syaoran! She was just showing me how she takes care of these beautiful orchids here. I love your garden, love it!'  
'I am glad you are having a good time' – he gave her a kiss on her forehead  
'Excuse me, I will go and check if they need me in the kitchen' – the maid left them alone in the garden  
'So what do you think? Would you like to live here with me?'  
'Ehhhh?! But but this is so sudden…'  
'Today at the office, you were the only thing I was thinking of the whole time'  
'That is so sweet…'  
'I work really long hours and so do you. I feel that if we live together, it would be perfect for us. Just now, it felt like we were married or something…me coming home and finding you here'  
She lifted herself on her toes and gave him a kiss

'There is something I need to talk to you about first, it has been bothering me for quite a while now…'  
'It sounds serious, what is it?'  
'It is about Naomi'  
'What about her?'  
'What is your relationship with her exactly?'  
'…There is nothing between us, I swear'  
'I know you used to go out together…and you once told me she lived here with you'  
'That is true…(how did she...?) it is really a very uncomfortable subject for me, but if it is the only way for you to trust me more…I will tell you'  
'…I think I really need to know, sorry'  
'It's ok, come let's sit down over there'

He took her hand and they walked together across the garden and sat down in the gazebo.

'You remember I told you about Naomi's dad and how he died?'  
'Yes, yes I remember…your father was…'  
'That's right. After the accident she was going to be all on her own, her parents divorced when she was very little and her mum moved overseas. So my dad felt very guilty and decided to look after her here. She was 10 years old at that time'  
'Oh God! That sounds awful'  
'My mum never liked the idea, but there was no way to argue with dad on this matter. We grew up together like this for 7 more years. She was quite a sweet girl, on her 15th birthday we were planning to throw her a surprise party in the house with all her friends. It was a really bad time for me, because my parents had been having so many fights recently, it was horrible to live here. But she always made things better, she was always there for me and tried to make me smile.  
I think I started to like her after that night, after we kissed…we were just kids, I mean so young'  
'Please do not go into too much detail in that regard…'  
'Ha ha, of course not. We became involved "romantically" after that night for the rest of our high school years. Everyone at school knew we were going out, except for my family. We pretended like nothing was going on between us in this house.  
One day, Naomi had a fever and she stayed at home to recover. My mum was away for the week visiting some relatives and I was at school taking the final exams, I remember I had basketball practice that afternoon but I wanted to see her, to make sure she was alright. So I came home early…when I went to her room, she was not there.  
'What?! Where was she?'  
'I went passed my dad's private office on the second floor and heard some noises in there. I heard them…they were together…'  
Sakura gasped with surprise and covered her mouth with her hands  
'What…are you saying…'  
'Yep… they had been sleeping together for 3 whole years…right under our noses'  
'I never imagined this…I am…sorry. Sorry Syaoran…I wanted to know so badly…sorry'  
'You didn't know, it is ok' - he patted her head as he saw she was about to cry – 'Hey don't be sad…the only thing you need to remember is that no matter what happened in the past I love you and nobody else'  
'But this…is horrible. How could…they…?' – she couldn't help but to cry, Syaoran pulled her towards him and she put her face on his chest  
'My dad was…a sick man, twisted that is'  
'How can you be around her? I mean it must be …difficult for you'  
'To be honest I stopped caring a really long time ago. She was my first illusion…that's all. I do not hold any grudges against her. We are not in great terms now either but whatever. I was though obsessed with her for a while after that happened…let's just say I was not in a very good shape for several months, but I think that was mainly due to the fact that her actions made me doubt myself too…'

(This could be why he is always so jealous...she betrayed him and with his own father…I wonder what he means by "not very good shape…" he has a painful look on his eyes, this is the first time I have seen him helpless and vulnerable. I should stop prying for now…also he doesn't talk about his father or mother now, where are they?)

Her mind was going down an endless blackhole of possibilities, however she was interrupted when he said: 'Sakura, I hope that this doesn't change anything between us…I really love you'  
'No…this hasn't changed how I feel about you. But doesn't this house bring you back bad memories…why do you still live here?'  
He smirked, pushed his hair back and said: 'This house helped me get over it as surprising as that may sound to you…now that you know the truth, if it makes you feel uncomfortable to be here, I can buy a new house. Maybe that way you will move in with me huh? Just kidding… – he smiled at her but Sakura could tell that he didn't really mean it

'Don't smile like that, you are forcing yourself…'  
'I am fine ha ha really. You are imagining things…'  
'I don't want to leave you ever again. I want to live with you here in this house'  
Syaoran lifted up his face and his eyes were shining like two stars: 'Really? You will?'

'Yes, maybe not straight away though. I still have a lease at my apartment for another 4 months'  
'You make me so happy' – he leaned forward and kissed her tears away – 'Now no more tears, a smile suits you better my sweet Sakura'  
She wiped her eyes and smiled at him, their lips were so close but barely touching. She could feel his warm breath on her. They kissed and hugged, he put his hand down her dress from the top and squeezed her right breast gently…

'Syaoran…we are…in the garden'  
'It's ok…just relax…'

He intensified the kiss, this time his tongue was making his way into her mouth. Sakura tried to do the same, but she stopped half way. It was too embarrassing for her…

'What was that huh? – he opened his eyes and looked at her whilst still kissing her in between words – 'why don't you try it again?'  
'N-no…I…' – she whispered – 'it is too embarrassing for me…'  
'Umm… you can't be embarrassed after the things we did last night…'  
She blushed quickly as flashbacks of last night started to pop into her head, his touch, his kisses, his…  
'Kya! – she suddenly jumped on her seat  
'Ha ha what's wrong?' – it looked like he was having so much fun teasing her  
'Ju-just don't say things like that…it makes it worst…'  
'Ha ha, you are so funny and sweet' – he started to kiss her neck softly – 'You drive me crazy too Sakura, you make me feel…so...horny'

She felt that strange tingling sensation down her body, he clearly knew how to ignite her deepest desires.

'Syao-Syaoran…I want…you to…'

Suddenly Syaoran's phone rang  
'Damn, who is it?' – he pulled away from her, feeling a bit annoyed – 'sorry I gotta take this'  
'Su-sure' – She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed

He walked away and answered his phone, Sakura gave a big sigh and stared at him for a few seconds – (I can't believe we are together, that this is how things have turned out for me. I am so happy to have him in my life…it seems though there are still some secrets in his life…Oh no! I completely forgot about Aoi and Asami. I have to call her right away)

Syaoran walked back to her and helped her stand up

'There is an urgent matter I need to attend to this afternoon. I am sorry we cannot spend more time together now, but I have to prepare some papers'  
'That's ok, I understand. I have to arrange some things with Aoi as well'  
'We can…finish what we started later tonight ok? I promise'

She looked down and nodded, he grabbed her face and gave her a little kiss on the tip of her nose

'Feel free to get the chauffer to take you anywhere you need to go, and call me if you are in trouble'  
'I sure make you worry a lot it seems ha ha' – she chuckled – 'I will be fine, thanks for everything' – she gave him a big hug  
'Alright then, I will see you tonight'

**********************************************************


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 – MIDNIGHT KISS**

(Right…now I should call Aoi)

'SAKU-CHAN!'  
'What? What? Did something bad happen?'  
'HOW WAS YOUR FIRST NIGHT TOGETHER?! I AM DYING TO KNOW!'  
'Gosh! You scared me. I thought something had happened with Asami'  
'Nah, she is fine-ish. Let's meet! Come to the little sushi restaurant by the war statue'  
'Sure, I will come see you right now'

Sakura looked around, this house felt so empty sometimes…she made her way into the kitchen.

'Miss Kinomoto, do you need anything. Are you hungry?' – said the youngest maid in the house  
'Hi, actually I will be going out for lunch but where could I find the chauffer?'  
'I will call him for you, please wait just a moment'  
'Thank you'

(Now that I think about it, I don't even know the names of the maids or the driver. I have never heard Syaoran call them by their names either…only Wei. That is strange…)

'Miss Kinomoto, I am here at your service'  
'Oh! Thanks, I need to go to the city centre please'  
'My pleasure, please this way'

They walked together to the left wing of the house, a massive garage appeared in front of Sakura's eyes

'Do you have a car preference, miss?'  
'Wh-what?! Are you saying there is more than one car?!'  
'Well of course, there is Master Li's formal, sport and casual collection'  
'Waaaaai! You can pick then, thanks' (Jeez! I will tease Syaoran about it later ha ha so spoilt!)

He went inside the garage and came out with a brand new Mercedes-Benz. The driver opened the door for her.  
'Excuse me driver, what is your name?'  
'Eh?'  
'I mean I can't keep calling you just "driver"' – she smiled at him  
'It is…Yamato…' – the driver looked down as his cheeks were blushing profusely  
'Thanks Yamato-san'

Sakura arrived at the designated restaurant to meet Aoi

'Excuse me miss, what time do you need me to pick you up?'  
'That's ok, it is not necessary. I am not sure what time I will be leaving'  
'But Master Li…' – he said in a soft voice  
'Huh? Did you say something Yamato-san?'  
'No-nothing, pardon me, I will leave now then'

Sakura walked into the restaurant and saw Aoi sitting by the window

'Hello hello!'  
'OMG! That dress looks expensive!'  
'…Syaoran picked it for me I guess…'  
'You are so lucky! Tell me, did it go well?'  
'It went amazingly well. I can't put into words how he makes me feel…every time he…err…actually, I said I was not going to tell you all the details. Just know that I am really really happy ^^!  
'Oh come on! Was he like fantastic at it?!'  
'Aoi! Stop! – Sakura blushed immediately – 'he was, he soooo was'  
'Wow! I feel a little hot myself right now haha'  
'There is something though…he asked me to move in with him'  
'What?! SO SOON? You must have done a really good job in bed, jeez…'  
'What are YOU saying?! I mean I love him, but I don't know…'  
'You are so silly! You haven't been in a relationship before and you have nearly no love experience, especially with guys of his type'  
'His type?'  
'Of course, the hot rich type. For them time runs differently, in a normal relationship you would find a guy date him for a few months, he would probably be living in a small apartment here in Tokyo since real estate is sooo expensive. So in order to move in together, he would probably need to save a lot of money for the wedding or just to buy, rent a bigger apartment suitable for a couple. The financial aspect certainly puts a strain into the relationship, trust me, I have been there…On the other hand, Syaoran wants a new car, boom! he buys it, new house, there! he gets it. You see where I am getting at?'  
'Are you comparing me to a car? Or another of his cravings?'  
'Ha ha not at all, I mean he is a dependable man, who has a great career and more money that he can spend in a lifetime. His next step is to get a wife, now that he has found the perfect woman, he does not want to waste any time. I mean what is the point of waiting, if you already have everything else in life?'  
'Wow! I didn't think about it this way…you sure are wise sometimes haha. Thanks for the new perspective'  
'If I were YOU I wouldn't even hesitate and move in with him tomorrow if possible'  
'I have a lease at my apartment, you know'  
'So what? He can probably pay off the lease in a second'  
'No, I won't take advantage like that. I think we will be fine. It is only 4 months anyway. It will buy me some time to get ready…'  
'I am telling you, you will just be wasting tiiiiime….'  
'Ah! There is something else, someone broke into my apartment the other night'  
'Whaaaat?! What did Syaoran say?'  
'I…haven't told him yet'  
'Are you crazy?! This is serious, you should tell him right away. It gives me the creeps just hearing about it. But you were ok?'  
'Well yes, I was bathing at the time. I heard some noises and went to check it out, nothing had been taken but the door was wide open'

The two girls were enjoying their girl talk so much, oblivious to the fact that across the street, there was someone in a parked car, taking pictures of them both.

'Yeah that is creepy, I think you should tell Syaoran. He is here to protect you anyway! What do you think boyfriends are for!?'  
'Sigh…alright enough about me, now Asami. What is happening with her?'  
'I am afraid she has become an alcoholic…she lost her job for arriving drunk a couple of times. She refuses to seek medical help and just wants to sleep all day. She is very depressed over Takeshi…apparently she was his booty call for a while and the stupid girl fell in love with him'  
'I don't know what to say…'  
'She will be staying with me for a few weeks, hopefully I can help her recover, get some good fluids into her body and detox, don't worry she will be fine…eventually'  
'I think Takeshi is of course concerned about his public image more than anything. He asked me for help to control Asami…'  
'Yeah you are probably right. He wouldn't want public scandals all over the city'  
'Tell me if you need help with her at any point, she yelled at me last time I spoke with her. But I am sure it must have been the alcohol talking…I will try to contact her again after things have calmed down a bit'  
'Good idea, now let's order I am starving. Waiter!'

After lunch, the girls parted goodbye and went their separate ways.

(I haven't been to this part of the city in a while, might as well do some window shopping. Sakura went passed many stores and finally saw a very cute instant photo camera. It had a beautiful design of cherry blossoms on the sides.

(How cute! I will buy it)

She was making her way into the store when out of nowhere a man crashed onto her

'Ouch… - she looked up at the stranger  
'So sorry miss, are you ok? I was sort of running, sorry'  
'That's ok, I am fine thanks' – she started walking towards the shop entrance again but he was holding her back by her right wrist  
'Don't I know you from somewhere?'  
She looked at him annoyed and pulled herself away from his grip  
'I don't think so' – she walked inside the store and pretended to browse around for a bit, she saw that the man was still standing outside looking to both sides of the street. Finally, it seemed he started walking again. She felt huge relief, the camera was now in her hands so she went to the counter and paid for it.

(Ummm…there is no train line going to Syaoran's place. I guess taxi it is…so expensiiiive! )

 **BACK AT SYAORAN'S PLACE**

(There is just complete silence here, no sounds coming from outside…I wonder if he feels lonely here by himself with all these memories…)

That night Sakura had dinner at the mansion by herself, she read some books and watched a movie as well. It was already 10pm and Syaoran was not back yet

'I feel so sleepy, might go lie down for a bit' – she went into Syaoran's bedroom and got into bed, soon after she had already fallen fast asleep.

A few hours went by, all of a sudden, she felt someone kissing her on the lips. She opened her eyes and there in the darkness Syaoran was lying on top of her. She could see only half his face helped by the moonlight filtering through the window. He smelled of cigarettes and his breath was stinking of alcohol…

'Syaoran? What…'

He didn't let her finish. His kisses were so aggressive. She was having trouble breathing properly, her panting increased as he was touching her all over her body. During this whole time, he was looking at her intensively, he lifted her up and took off her dress. He also took off this jacket and shirt. He sat on the bed and made Sakura sit on top of him with her back to him, he slowly spread her legs a bit, just enough for his fingers to reach her. He kissed her neck from behind and gave her a little nibble on her ear. She was melting in his arms once more…he knew all the right places to touch. He slowly introduced his two fingers inside of her. She was extremely excited by this point…he could feel her dripping all over his hand.

'Sakura…Sakura…' – he kept on repeating her name in a soft but deep voice, almost like a whisper

He grabbed her left breast with a bit of force and squeezed it really hard, he took his fingers out of her and licked them.

'I want more… Syaoran…give me more…'

Syaoran lifted her up against his body facing him, she wrapped her legs around his waist whilst kissing him, this time with all of her might. He unzipped his pants and took his hard cock out, he held her by the hips and placed her on top of it. He grabbed her ass, moved aside her underwear and pulled her towards him, up and down repeatedly.

'Ah ah…it is… too hard…'  
'You… wanted me to fuck you… right?'

He didn't stop. He was watching her breasts move up and down with his motions. She was moaning and panting, she grabbed onto him really tight, until her nails were digging into his skin and placed her chin on his shoulder.

'You are so…tight'  
'Sya…ah' – Sakura could feel his strong muscles contracting, her head felt so hot, she was starting to feel a bit dizzy like she was going to pass out, she could hear Syaoran panting as well. It was such a sexy sound, that sound filled up her mind over and over…she couldn't resist any longer and just let herself go…she had an amazing orgasm that left her a bit shaken up. Syaoran grabbed her face and kissed her once more before coming as well. He hugged her for a few seconds and then looked at her face which was now extremely red and sweaty.

'Wait here for me…' – he kissed her on the cheek and placed her down on his bed. She didn't say anything and just looked at him walk away. He grabbed his briefcase and got out a lovely wrapped present.

'I got this for you today…'

She looked at him still confused about the most recent events, grabbed the box he was handing over to her and opened it. It was a diamond necklace.

'This…' – she managed to say  
'Let me put it on you' – he grabbed the fine piece of jewelry and placed it around her neck – 'There… it looks great on you'  
'Syaoran…thanks, it is beautiful' – she caught a glimpse of him in the darkness and she saw that he was smiling but with a sorrowful look on his eyes. She didn't think twice and hugged him.

(Whatever he is going through, I am sure I can help him not to make that kind of face ever again…I want him to be happy. What is it Syaoran? Why won't you tell me what's really hurting you?)

'L-love you…' – he said  
'Me too…let's get you to bed ok? How about you just go under the covers and take your pants off completely? I will grab a glass of water for you.

He did just as she said, took a deep breath and lied down. Sakura put on her dress again, filled up a glass of water from the sink and returned to the bedroom. Syaoran was now sound asleep, she placed the glass on the bedside table and kneeled down to take a closer look at his face. She pushed his hair out of the way and kissed him softly.

'Night night, my love'

************************************************************************


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 – ORDINARY DAY**

Bright and warm sunlight hit Syaoran on the face which made him squint, he opened his eyes with difficulty and saw Sakura's silhouette standing by the window.

'Arrgh…please close the drapes…'  
'Yay! You are awake. It is already 9:30 you know…' – she rushed to his side and hopped on the bed  
'Babe…please don't jump on the bed…I've got a terrible headache'  
'You mean a hangover' – she smiled at him but he looked at her completely uninterested  
She lied down next to him, really close, grabbed her new instant photo camera and took a selfie.  
'Hey! What was that for?!'  
'I bought this yesterday because I want to take some pictures of our time together'  
'Not when I look like this…'  
'Ha ha this is the first time I am with you when you are hangover, of course I want a photo'

He grabbed his pillow and put it over his face and mumbled something incomprehensible  
'Did you say something?'  
'I said…you are too sweet!' – he suddenly sat up and tackled her  
'Kyaa! No no, you are tickling me! Hahaha stop!'  
He grabbed the camera off her hands and started to take pictures of her laughing while he was tickling her.  
'Now I have some pictures of you too' – he touched her lips with his fingers and kissed her

(I wonder if he remembers what happened last night. He acts so different when we are making love. He is not as cute as now…but last night he was drunk too)

She snapped out of her own thoughts once she heard Syaoran's voice

'Sorry for arriving so late last night, I had a meeting with some investors of the firm. There were plenty of drinks involved…and...'  
'Don't worry about it, I am just glad you came home after all. Just to be sure, it was not one of those strip club meetings, right?'  
'What if it was? Would you be jealous?' – he said with a mischievous smile on his face  
'….' – she looked down  
He noticed she didn't take the joke too well and said: 'You are the only woman I want to look at. You can be completely sure that I am yours'  
She looked at him directly in the eyes: 'Yeah…I know' – she smiled and gave him a little peck on the lips  
'I will go take a shower now, want to join me?'  
'No, actually I already took one and had breakfast. I was starving'  
'Ok then, I will be out soon'

Sakura stayed on bed and gathered all the photos together, then looked over at her bedside table and saw the box containing the necklace he had given her last night.

(He truly works really long hours even on weekends. His job allows him to buy everything he wants. Aoi was right, he sure can buy so many precious things…but I rather have more mornings like this with you Syaoran)

'Oh, a text from Tanaka-san'  
'Come to my office first thing on Monday to discuss our patient. Btw the lecture starts at 5pm, I can drive us both to uni'  
'Thank you, sounds like a plan'

Syaoran came out of the bathroom with a towel over his head, he was drying his hair with it

'Actually, I forgot to mention. I am going to Australia for a business trip next week on Tuesday'  
'EHHH?! When did this happen?'  
'Last night. I will only be gone for 5 days though'  
'How annoying!' – she pouted  
'Ha ha. I have an idea why don't you stay here at my house while I am away?'  
'Why? You won't be here…'  
'It would give me some piece of mind. Just to be sure that you are ok'  
'You are way too overprotective of me. I have lived by myself before! Plus, I miss my apartment'  
'Really? Is that the only reason why you don't want to stay here?'  
'It is just…this is a huge house and I would just be thinking of you the whole time. Missing you…'  
'There is only a few hours of time difference, we will be able to talk. We could Skype?'  
'Suuuuure…I think you will be too busy to talk to me'  
'Ha ha you are sulking like a little girl. I think you should bring a few of your things over, for when you stay with me on the weekends. Also, you can invite your friend Aoi if you want'  
'I guess it is not a terrible idea…' – she looked away from him  
'Think about it ok? I would definitely feel better if you stay here but up to you. Do you want me to bring you something from my trip?'  
'Just come back safely'  
'Easy done'

Knock knock

'Master Li!'  
'One second'  
He put on his robe and opened the door slightly  
'What is it Wei?'  
'Sorry to interrupt but your friend Kei is on the line, here'  
'Thank you'

** 'It's me'  
'The deal is going down on Monday, make sure you are there first to talk to the CEO before the other wolves jump on him'  
'Kei, it is like you don't know me at all. Trust me, we will make millions out of this. Just get those fuckers to sell when I say so'

Sakura was eavesdropping his phone conversation - (he is aggressive at doing business as well)

'What about Naomi's stocks?'  
'Don't worry about those. I sorted out her paperwork early this week and she signed everything already. She is good to go but we will be using those long-term'

(He met with Naomi?! No, maybe she just mailed him the documents...)

'See you on Monday' – he hung up the phone **

'What are your plans for next week Sakura?' – he grabbed some clothes from his closet and started to get dressed  
'Ah! Well, I am attending some lectures at Todai University every day next week. There will be some really important doctors explaining some of their most complicated cases'  
'That sounds great, how did you get onto that? I have heard that entrance to such lectures is quite restricted'  
'It was Tanaka-san. He got a pass for me ^^'  
'Wow! That is very generous of him'  
'Indeed, I am considering becoming his assistant as well, doing extra hours of course due to the severity of the cases. I think I can learn a lot more that way'  
'…I am glad you will be doing something you enjoy. Just don't overexert yourself ok?'  
'I won't ^^'  
'Now, let me grab a coffee and we will be on our way'  
'Where are we going?'  
'We are going on a date of course. I won't be able to see you for a few days…so…' – he looked away and blushed slightly  
'Sounds great! So excited!'

They had an amazing time together. At night, Syaoran had to drop Sakura off at her apartment.

'I had lots of fun today, thanks ^^'  
'Me too. Have fun at the lectures. You can tell me all about it when I am back.'  
'Sure!'  
'I almost forgot, these are the keys to my place in case you want to stay there after all'  
'Thanks Syaoran'  
'Take care and I will call you when I get there'

He reached out to her to place a kiss on her lips, he caressed her cheek and kissed her once more. Sakura got out of his car and stood there for a while watching him drive away.

'I will miss you Syaoran'

 **MEANWHILE AT TANAKA'S PLACE**

'Everything is in place now, let's get this plan rolling starting next week. Have you hired them yet?'  
'Y-yes Tanaka-sama. Do not worry, we will complete this task for sure'  
Tanaka sipped the last of his drink and smirked. He then whispered: 'I guess love does have a price after all'

**********************************************************


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 – SATURDAY PLANS**

It was Monday morning and Sakura was running late for work once again

'Waaaaii! I can't believe I overslept again, what is wrong with me?! Oh! A text from Aoi?'

** Where are you? Tanaka is looking for you**  
** Pls tell him I'm on my way**

Finally, Sakura arrived to the hospital and went straight to Dr. Tanaka's office as they had agreed upon.

'I thought you were not coming today'  
'So sorry, I didn't sleep very well last night and I overslept today. It is a lame excuse I know'  
'Don't worry about it. We don't have much time now, but here this is the dosage for the little boy. You must administrate an injection every 8 hours'  
'I thought we were going to discuss whether this was the best approach for him'  
'It is already arranged. His parents have agreed, didn't I tell you?'  
'Yes I remember but…'  
'You are still very young to understand this, but sometimes a doctor must take drastic measures for the good of their patients'  
'I didn't mean to sound disrespectful, sorry'  
'No harm done. I will need you to sign here'  
'What is this?'  
'It is just a confirmation that you will be in charge of this part of the treatment'

She looked at the papers and remained silent for a moment

'What's wrong?'  
'Well, I didn't actually prescribe this treatment. You are the head doctor of this department and you made this decision just like you said earlier'  
'Ha ha of course, this is just a formality. These new drugs are very expensive, so there has to be some accountability. This basically means I have given you the drugs and you will be administering them as prescribed by me. You are welcome to read the whole document, I won't be offended'  
'Thanks'

Sakura read the document and signed it afterwards

'That's all then. Now good luck with everything and let's meet downstairs at 4:15 to go to our first lecture' – he smiled and opened the door for her

It was a long day. Sakura started the little boy's treatment that same morning, still a bit hesitant of the orders received by Tanaka-san.

(He is definitely older than me, more experienced and all. I shouldn't doubt him like this but I can't shake this weird feeling inside of me…I hope you get better, I really do). She made sure everything was in order before leaving the hospital.

'Shall we?' – Tanaka was already waiting for her in the hospital lobby

Tanaka was very knowledgeable about medicine not just in his field of expertise but in general as well. Sakura had a fantastic time at the lectures every day. On their way to university, they would speculate on the theories that would be proposed by the doctors and then banter on the way home about their differences in opinion.

'Thanks again for dropping me home'  
'My pleasure, Kinomoto-san'  
'I want to tell you something. I think I misjudged you'  
'What do you mean?'  
'I just think back to our first interactions and I thought you were a completely different person. First impressions can be changed after all ha ha'  
'I am glad. I must say I really enjoy your company… and the lectures of course'  
'Me too. Well good night'  
'Kinomoto-san… what are you doing this Saturday?'  
'My boyfriend is coming back from a trip on Saturday, so we will do something together'  
'I see, how nice! Well take care and please think of me as a friend, if you ever need someone'  
'Thanks a lot, good night'

(It has been so hard not to check my phone for messages from Syaoran. We have barely spoken this week. I knew he would be too busy!)

Suddenly a call from Skype

'Syaoran!'  
'Hi, how are you going?'  
'Good… much better now. I just got home from the university'  
'Right right, is that going well?'  
'Yes, it has been so interesting so far. One more day to go and you will be back'  
'You are so eager. I hope you welcome me home properly…'  
'Ehh!? What do you mean?'  
'You know exactly what I mean'

Sakura felt a rush from head to toe and her face blushed immediately

'I will be back by 7pm. The driver will pick me up from the airport and then we have dinner reservations at 8'  
'What a nice surprise! I can't wait'  
'Look forward to seeing you too'

 **NEXT DAY IN THE AFTERNOON**

'Good job today Kinomoto-san. It was very unexpected that the presenters asked random attendees such hard questions'  
'I was so nervous though! The room was in complete silence and everyone was looking at me'  
'You did great! I can't believe this was the last one'  
'Thanks again for considering me and bringing me along. I learned a lot'  
'No worries. See you on Monday and good luck with your Saturday plans'  
'See you. Have a nice weekend too'

She got out of the car and was looking for her apartment keys when someone called out her name

'Good evening Kinomoto-san'  
'Good eve- (Naomi?!) Good evening. How? Why are you visiting me at this hour?'  
'Aren't you going to invite me upstairs?'

(God! She looks incredible, she is all dressed up like a princess…)

'Sorry, I am being rude. Please come up'  
'What a nice place you have here Kinomoto-san' – Naomi walked into the living room and sat down on the couch

(Wow! She is clearly lying…)

'Excuse but, how do you know where I live?'  
'Sweetie, you can find out anything about anyone if you know where to look'  
'Eh? Anyway, what is the reason for your visit?'  
'Well, I wanted to know when Syaoran is coming back from his trip. I went to his office and they told me it was confidential information. Can you believe it? Ha ha'  
'You could have called. You didn't have to come all the way over here to ask me that'  
'To be honest I was also kind of curious about you. I wanted to see for myself what all the fuss was about' – she crossed her legs, opened her purse and took out a cigarette – 'do you mind?'  
'Err…actually yes. If you could not please'  
'Fine. So when is he back?'

(What am I supposed to say?! I mean if they didn't tell her at his office, there must be a reason. I don't know what to do?!'

'I…not sure. I am actually not sure when he is back'  
'Oh really? That's strange, being the girlfriend and all. I mean you SHOULD know'  
'He said it might be this weekend or next week so… I can't tell you for sure'  
'Ok. Aren't you going to ask me why I want to know?  
'You do business together. It is understandable if you have pending affairs to discuss'  
'Ha! You are so into him, aren't you?'  
'Excuse me?'  
'Just an observation. I will leave now then, thank you for your time'  
'Do you need me to call you a taxi?'  
'No, my car is downstairs. See you again sometime'

(What a strange woman. After what Syaoran told me about her, I can't help but feel angry. We are the same age but she looks way more mature than me, like a sexy and powerful person. I wonder if she still has feelings for him, nah! If she did, she would have never hurt him like that…)

 **SATURDAY MORNING**

Knock knock

(What is that? So early in the morning…) – Sakura put on her robe and went to open the door

'Hi there'  
'Kei-kun?! What are you doing here? – (too many visitors all of a sudden…)  
'Just call me Kei, it is fine. Syaoran is ok with it' – he winked at her  
'O-ok, why are you here?'  
'I just came to check up on you. Syaoran told me you rejected his kind offer to stay at his place. This is really not the best neighbourhood… some very questionable people are looking at my car right now'

Sakura rushed to the window to see who it was

'Hey! that's my landlady and her sons'  
'They look sketchy to me ^^'  
'How rude!'  
'Don't get mad, I came to help you'  
'What are you talking about?'  
'Look, Syaoran may not seem like it but he is a really caring guy. I can honestly tell you, I have never seen him like this before'  
'But there is nothing to worry about. Plus he is coming back today anyway'  
'If you say so. Wanna come for a ride? I will tell you what food he likes the most as an apology for making you mad'  
'Really?! Yes, I would love that!'

Kei took Sakura to be biggest mall in the city, they browsed for hours in the dozens of stores and finally bought some cooking ingredients.

'So happy! I hope I can prepare it well enough'  
'I am sure he would even eat hot rocks if he knew you made them ha ha'  
Sakura blushed immediately 'Stop with those jokes'

'Let me drop you home. I bet you want to get ready for your date tonight, huh?'  
'Thanks for everything Kei'

Sakura was extremely happy, the day she had been waiting for was finally here. She decided to wear the new necklace he had given her.

(Knowing him, we are probably going to eat at a fancy restaurant… it is 7:30 already. He hasn't called yet)

The clock kept ticking and there was no sign of Syaoran.

(Maybe his flight was delayed or something…) She looked at her watch 8:25pm, her mobile started to ring

'Miss Kinomoto! It is Wei here'  
'Hi, is something wrong?'  
'I don't know how to tell you this but Master Li has been taken to the hospital. There has been an accident… well, he is injured'

Sakura felt like her heart had sunk and her head felt a bit dizzy

'Miss Kinomoto, are you there? Are you ok?'

She hung up, grabbed her purse and ran out of the apartment

******************************************************************


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 – BACKTRACK**

 **AT THE HOSPITAL**

Sakura arrived to the emergency ward and asked for Syaoran. She was all out of breath and wanted to cry so badly but she contained herself so they would let her see him. The nurse in shift told her that he was under intervention.

'Intervention? What happened?'  
'That patient arrived with stab wounds and he will be under intensive care after the procedure'  
'What?! S-stab wounds…'  
'Are you also here to see his companion?'  
'Companion?'  
'He was brought in at the same time with another young man'  
'Oh my God, Yamato-san!'  
'He only suffered from a mild concussion. He will be under observation for a few days but there are no severe injuries'  
'Please could you give me his room number?'  
'203. He is currently resting so try to be very quiet'  
'Thank you so much'

(Stabbed?! What is going on? Syaoran, I need to see you)

She went to the second floor and found Yamato-san's room. She looked from the outside and he was sleeping.

(I am so nervous! I can't keep still…) She decided to wait in the waiting area until Syaoran was moved to a room. It was already 11:45 pm and all she could think about was how much she wanted to see his face and hear his voice again.

'Kinomoto-san? What are you doing here?'  
She lifted her face and saw Tanaka standing in front of her. Sakura couldn't hold her tears any longer and started to cry uncontrollably. Tanaka rushed to her side and hugged her.

'What's wrong?' Why are you here?'  
'It is…my boyfriend. He was in an accident of some sort. I haven't been able to see him yet'  
'Oh you poor thing…let me find out about his condition for you'  
'How…how can you?'  
'Dr. Shen is doing his rounds this weekend in the emergency ward. He will surely grant me access. I will grab you some water, just wait here ok?'

Sakura dried up her eyes with her hands, she was shaking a bit.

After a few minutes, Tanaka got back and told her Syaoran was being moved into room 210 soon.

'Now, you will only be able to see him if you are extremely quiet. I have spoken with his doctor. You can go now'  
'Thank you, thanks Tanaka-san'

She got up with such haste that the water bottle Tanaka had given her fell on the floor and spilled all over.

Sakura got to the room and saw him all covered in bandages. He also had many bruises around his face and he was hooked up to a respiratory machine. It broke her heart to see him like this. She reached out for the door knob with her shaky hands and walked inside.

'Syaoran…'

She caressed his face and swept his hair to the side. She started crying, trying to be as quiet as possible but it was impossible to keep calm. She brought a chair closer to his bed and sat down.

(Who could have done this to him?! Why? I am going crazy just thinking about this, I need to calm down. I need to find out what happened)

 **NEXT MORNING**

Syaoran opened his eyes, his vision was very blurry and all he could see was a very high and white ceiling. He soon realised he couldn't move his arms properly, his head felt so heavy and his chest really hurt when breathing. His eyes looked to the side and he saw Sakura sleeping with her head on his bed but sitting on a chair.

He wanted to speak but his voice just didn't come out. Sakura woke up suddenly and saw him struggling.

'Please do not move Syaoran' – (Thank God, he woke up)

He looked at her, she had very red and puffy eyes. Syaoran was still confused, he couldn't remember what had happened exactly.

'I will go get the doctor and tell him you are awake'

She left the room and went to look for the doctor or a nurse. She waited outside while they were performing checks on him.

'Kinomoto-san, he is in a stable condition right now. He will just need lots of rest and good food to get his strength back'  
'Thank you doctor'  
'The only thing we need to watch out for is a potential infection due to the multiple lacerations. We will do our best to minimise the risks. You are a member of this hospital right?'  
'Y-yes. I work at the children's ward'  
'Well, then in that case I will allow you to visit him after hours'  
'Thank you! I am so thankful'  
'No problem, please try not to agitate him. The first few days are critical for his recovery'

Sakura walked back into the room. They had completely disconnected the respiratory machine which was a good sign.

'Sa-Saku…ra…'  
'Everything is ok. Try not to talk' – her eyes became teary but she got herself together  
'I will be with you every day, just rest for now' – she gave him a kiss on the forehead and stroke his hair repeatedly until he fell asleep.

(I will go check on Yamato-san, he will surely provide me with some information)

 **ROOM 203**

'Excuse me, may I come in?'  
'Miss Kinomoto!'  
'Hi Yamato-san, sorry to arrive like this. I know you must be tired and in pain but I am such a mess and have so many questions'  
'I will tell you anything you want, miss – he looked down at his hands – 'it happened just after I had picked him up from the airport. We were on our way to your apartment, when the back tire of the car exploded. Thankfully, I managed to get the car under control and it ended up just by the sidewalk'  
'Just like that?'  
'Yes. I was going to exchange the destroyed tire with the spare one we keep in the trunk, so I was at the back of the car. Master Li was by the car hood, he lighted up a cigarette and was about to call you I think, when three cars pulled up just beside us. Some men came out and asked him some questions I couldn't really understand…'  
'What do you mean? What sort of questions?'  
'I can't remember exactly. It was hard for me to hear everything but I do remember they said something about a woman because they raised their voices quite a bit. I decided to go to him in case he needed me but suddenly a man punched him on the face. So I stopped in shock, I saw him throwing his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it. He returned the punch and that man went down really hard. After that, four men came after him they held him and starting hitting him. I am embarrassed to say that I was really useless, I tried running to him but I got hit on the back of my head by someone. The last thing I remember was lying with my face on the ground, just seeing their feet and lots of blood on the ground. I lost consciousness and I woke up here'

Sakura couldn't move after hearing this, she was so scared and frantic

'I am sorry miss Kinomoto, sorry I couldn't help him. Please don't cry'

'I just can't imagine…why him? – she kept on crying – 'don't worry it is not your fault. Thank you for telling me Yamato-san. I will come to visit you as well ok?'

She smiled slightly and left the room. Suddenly a friendly voice

'Saku-chan! Dear God! Are you alright? Tanaka-san told me everything. I can't believe this actually happened'  
'Me neither, thanks for coming Aoi'  
'Don't worry about it, come let's get you a coffee and something to eat'  
'I really just want to stay by his side for now'  
'That's fine. I will get you something then, you go on ahead'  
'Thank you'

She got back into Syaoran's room and just stared at him. She wanted to hug him so badly, to see his smile and his beautiful amber eyes.

'Here lovely, at least eat this sandwich'  
'I am not really that hungry…I will take the coffee though'  
'Don't be like that. You don't want to make him worry, right? Eat properly so he can see you looking great when he wakes up. He is young and strong, he will definitely get through this'  
'…thanks…I will then…'  
'I don't mean to make things worse but I have bad feeling about all of this. There have been some weirds things going on recently. I mean, your apartment gets broken into, that man you told me about, the one at the camera shop and now this happens?'  
'I don't see the relation, sorry…'  
'It might be best for you to stay at Syaoran's place for a while. I would offer you my apartment but as you know I have a guest who is a bit of a handful at the moment'  
'Yeah… I might do that'  
'You are talking like a zombie! Are you even listening to me?'  
'Sorry Aoi. I can't think about anything right now. This feels like a nightmare and I can't wake up'  
Aoi hugged her friend: 'Just don't worry too much, you can file a police report later to find out who did this. But all you can do right now is to look after him and make sure you are well too'

Sakura remained at the hospital for the rest of the day. Finally, at 10pm, she decided to go home. She was waiting for a cab downstairs when Tanaka approached her.

'How's things Kinomoto-san?'  
'Not great but…at least he is alive'  
'That's…the most important thing'  
'Do you want a lift home?'  
'I have already ordered a taxi'  
'That's ok, you can just cancel it'  
'Sorry Tanaka-san, I just don't feel like being with company right now. Thanks for everything you have done so far. It is because of you that I got to see him last night'  
'It is alright. You can count on me'

The cab arrived and Sakura got in. The taxi started driving away and she looked back at Tanaka who was waving at her. Then, it was just for a second but she caught a glimpse of him smiling as he walked back into the hospital. She was so exhausted that wondered if she had imagined it all…

*******************************************************************************


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20 – TRUE INTENTIONS**

 **NEXT DAY**

Sakura was about to go into Syaoran's hospital room when Kei stopped her

'Hey, I've just found out about what happened…'  
'Yeah, it was definitely a shock for everyone'  
'…Err… there is something though… that maybe you should know…'  
'What is it?'  
'Syaoran received a threatening letter about two weeks ago, saying he had to break up with you as soon as possible or there would be consequences…'  
'What?! Are you serious?  
'Yeah, I am afraid so. We thought that it was a joke at the beginning until they starting sending pictures of you…'  
'What kind of pictures?'  
'Just random ones, like eating lunch, shopping… going to work'  
'Why didn't he say anything to me?! I am so angry right now!'  
'This is why he wanted you to stay at his house while he was away. He was afraid for your safety'  
'You guys are idiots! Truly! It would have been better to tell me straight away. Never mind that, it is done now…' – she turned around  
'Wait…you can't tell him I told you. Wait!'

She was so angry, Sakura started walking away and made her way into Syaoran's room. He was in better form today after the anaesthesia had worn off. He was sitting up and eating some jelly from his food tray.

'Sakura! You are finally here'

She walked towards him and kissed him softly, then whispered: 'I know about the letter...'  
Syaoran looked at her with a surprised expression on his face, she remained looking at him in silence then sat down on the side of his bed.

'So… mysterious letter and threatening pictures huh?'  
'I just wanted to solve this problem myself…'  
'You could have been killed! Don't you understand that?'  
'…I am alive though…' – he smiled at her  
'God! You are unbelievable…'

She got up and left the room. Sakura decided to take a walk in the garden to calm herself down. She sat down on a bench and took a deep breath. Suddenly Tanaka approached her.

'Kinomoto-san, you look beautiful today'  
'Hi, sorry I am in a very bad mood'  
'Don't worry I bet I can change that in a few seconds'  
'Eh? What do you mean?'  
'I want you to marry me'  
'Sorry, what?'  
'Just that, I need you to marry me'  
'What the hell are you talking about Tanaka-san?'  
'If you want me to let your little boyfriend live that is'

She looked at him horrified as he kept a calm and composed expression throughout the whole conversation

'You know, I was planning on having a subtler approach with you and let you fall for me, showing you my relatively good sides, and blah blah… but, I honestly got bored. I want you to marry me. If you do, I won't kill Li-san'  
'If this is a joke, it is not funny!'  
'No joke, just cold hard truth. I was the one who sent those men to hurt him. I could have him killed tonight if I wished'  
'Are you serious?! Why do you want to marry me?' This is ridiculous! – her hands were shaking a bit and her heart was pounding really fast. She really wished this was some sort of sick joke. She suddenly got up and tried to start walking back slowly but Tanaka grabbed her by the shoulders harshly

'Not so fast…I have my reasons which I am not going to share with you now. The main question is… will you marry me to save him?'  
'How do you know I won't report you to the police? This is a crime! Who the hell are you really?'  
'You won't say anything because you are a smart girl. I also have the document you signed in my office, remember?'  
'What does the treatment to that patient have to do with this? That document was accurate, I read it myself!'  
'It was never about the document. It was about the signature…now I have it which makes you responsible for all the purchase orders of that drug. Currently 52 patients are being treated in this hospital under YOUR instructions'  
'I can't believe what I am hearing! What is this now, you creep!?'  
'You see, these drugs only alleviate the symptoms but are highly addictive. Let me paint you a picture, if the little boy stops taking them, his organs will fail. Within 48 hours he will be dead'  
'This is not happening!' You are lying! Let go of me!'  
'Don't even think about going to the hospital director, he is in my pocket. Won't you wonder who else I have already bought? The only way out is for you to marry me, I will leave Li-san alone I promise.'

Sakura felt cornered, this was so sudden and her mind was all over the place. Her eyes started to fill up with tears and her mind was haunted by horrible thoughts.

'What do you say?' – Tanaka pulled her towards him and got extremely close to her face. His mouth was only centimetres away from her lips, he was enjoying every moment, every expression she made when he confessed the truth. Sakura was still in shock, shivering and thinking of a possible way out. He touched her cheek softly, she flinched at his touch and then she slapped his hand away.

'You won't get away with this! This conversation is over!' – she was crying by this point, with one final push she managed to break free and ran away back into the hospital

The hospital white halls seemed so wide and long, everything was blurry and her tears wouldn't stop. She locked herself in the inventory room.

(Everything will be ok…I just need to think! Think of a solution! Who can I turn to for help? who!?)

She remained in there for a few minutes. Once she had calmed down, she walked back into Syaoran's room

'Still mad at me?' – he said as soon as she walked in, he noticed she had been crying – 'come here… please...'

She walked towards him and sat down on his bed

'It is not like I didn't take precautions. I have people investigating who is behind those letters and this attack. Do not worry, we will be fine' – he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently

'Why are you so quiet? Did something happen?'  
'N-no no it is ok. I mean, I am fine. I should probably go, you need some rest'  
'But I haven't really seen you today. You were here only for a few minutes before'  
'Sorry, I need to do something important for work. I hope you feel better, please rest up'  
'I would feel much better if you stayed…'  
'Stop acting like a child! I told you I need to go! – she let go of his hand and walked out of the room  
'Wow! I didn't see that coming…' – he sighed

(Sorry Syaoran…so sorry… stupid! I am so stupid!)

Sakura called a cab and went straight home. She opened the door of her apartment and on the floor there was a piece of white paper folded in two. She picked it up

* Answer me by tomorrow morning or he won't see another day *

She took her phone out of her purse and typed in haste.

* I don't need to think about it anymore. I won't let you hurt him, I will do as you say *

* Excellent. Come to my office, first thing in the morning *

She dragged herself to the bedroom and lied on her bed, crying her eyes out.

*********************************************************************


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21 – DECISION**

After three long days, Syaoran was being discharged today from the hospital. Sakura hadn't visited him since her conversation with Tanaka. Until now…

'Hi'  
'Sakura!'  
'How are you feeling?'  
'Much better thanks. How have you been?'  
'Very busy actually, sorry I haven't visited you lately. Even though I said I was going to be here. Sorry…' – she looked down to the floor  
'You are here now. That's the only thing I care about' – he smiled and extended his hand to her

She looked at him for a few seconds, without knowing what to do. She had a horrible feeling inside of her. Her heart hurt so much and she couldn't help but think about Tanaka and what he had told her the other day. She slowly walked towards Syaoran and grabbed his hand.

'Sorry about what happened… didn't want to worry you. Did I do something else that made you angry at me? Last time you were here you-'

Sakura kissed him suddenly without letting him finish his thought. She grabbed the side of his face as she intensified the kiss. He was nearly out of breath when she stopped.

'I am still recovering, you know…' – he chuckled  
'Syaoran…' – she knew exactly what she had to say but couldn't go through with it  
'Oh! Right, Wei will be here in a few minutes to take me home. Come with me?'  
'Yeah…sure'

 **AT SYAORAN'S HOUSE**

'Syaoran! So glad you are ok! – Naomi rushed to his side as soon he walked through the door

He flinched as he felt a bit of pain when she hugged him. Sakura looked at them both a bit annoyed.

'Wh-what are you doing here?'  
'Checking on you of course! I had no idea this had happened. I have been so worried'  
'Thanks. I am much better now. The doctor said I just need to rest'  
'Do you need help with anything? Please anything at all'  
'Sakura will look after me, so I don't need anything else. Right Sakura? – he grabbed Sakura's hand and looked at her, she was still a bit uncomfortable about the whole situation  
'Oh Kinomoto-san… I am being so rude. Completely ignoring you, sorry'  
'Hi Itagaki-san…'  
'Master Li, your bedroom is ready for you. Let me help you up the stairs'  
'Well, excuse me Naomi. We will catch up later, any business matters will be handled by Kei. So please contact him at my office'  
'Sure, I will come by another time. Take care Syaoran'

Syaoran and Wei started to walk away, Syaoran looked back and said: 'Sakura?'

'I will be right up in a minute' – she waited until they were out of sight – 'Why are you really here Itagaki-san?'  
'Huh? Just visiting my dear Syaoran of course. Did you have anything to do with his accident?'  
'What are you implying?'  
'Well, that horrible neighbourhood in which you reside is hardly a suitable place for a man like him. I just assumed he had been robbed while on a visit to your filthy apartment'  
'Th-that is not the case. Although, I have something to ask you…'  
'A favour?'  
'No, actually more like a demand. I don't want you near Syaoran, do not come over to this house anymore'  
'What?! Are you actually saying these words to me?'  
'That's right. I am so tired of you. I want you to leave him alone, he is my boyfriend now. Get over him already and don't embarrass yourself any longer!'

Naomi was so embarrassed from hearing this, she couldn't reply. She was blushing profusely, she clenched her fists and walked out of the house.

(I can't believe what I just did! She makes me sooooo angry. What does she think she is doing?! And now… what am I doing? I don't have any right to interfere anymore. But we are still together right? I haven't said anything to him yet. He is mine still, only mine… my dear Syaoran)

Knock knock

'Come in!'  
'Hello there'  
'What took you so long?!'  
'I was just having a quick chat with Itagaki-san'  
'You were?'  
'It doesn't matter. I love you Syaoran, so much'

Sakura walked towards his bed and sat next to him

'You have been acting strange lately…what is— once more she was already kissing him with passion  
'… I missed you. You need to get better soon so we can go on that overdue date'  
'You got it'  
She pressed her forehead against his, sighed and said: 'I want you to make love to me again, soon… to kiss me all over...'

He blushed immediately after hearing such words coming out of her mouth. She had her eyes closed and her face looked a bit flushed. She gave him a quick kiss on his left eye and smiled.

 **AT TANAKA'S HOUSE**

'What the fuck?! She is at his place? – he hung up the phone and threw his drink glass to the wall – 'That bitch! You are so naïve, thinking you can fool me huh?. Looks like it won't be as easy as I thought'

 **NEXT MORNING AT THE HOSPITAL'S PARKING LOT**

Sakura received a text message from Tanaka to come meet him in the underground floor. She went downstairs from the lobby using the fire escape, an annoying flickering light made this place look more sinister than usual. She could only hear the sound of her heels on the concrete floor, she looked down the line-up of cars. Suddenly, she saw a dark figure appear from behind a column.

'What did you call me here for Tanaka-san?'  
'You didn't do it yet… you are still together'

Sakura looked at him, he seemed to be extremely calm. He lighted up a cigarette and walked up to her. Her heart started beating really fast but she remained silent.

'So…what do you have to say'  
'Tanaka… I just… can't – her hands were shaking a bit  
'DON'T FUCK WITH ME! – he shouted so loud, his voice echoed. He dropped his cigarette on the floor and pushed Sakura against the wall, grabbed both her wrists and put them above her head  
'Let me go, you are hurting me!' – she could barely move, his body was pushed against hers with such force  
'I won't have you SCREWING that guy behind my back! DO YOU HEAR ME?! When I ask you to do something, JUST FUCKING DO IT! I am not playing around, you slut – he was shouting right on her face.  
She started crying and her body was shivering in fear.  
'Tears don't work on me, you should know – he grabbed her cheeks harshly with one hand and made her face him – 'When the time comes, I will fuck you so hard you will even forget his name'.

He licked her neck from the bottom up and smelled her hair. She was still struggling to set herself free, pushing him away with all of her might.

'You are a pig! I will never sleep with you, never! You are a sick bastard! – her tears kept coming down and her voice was quivering.

Tanaka looked at her furious and slapped her on the face. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall. She hit her head pretty hard, her legs lost strength and she fell down on the floor. Sakura was holding her forehead with one hand, she started to hear a ringing sound in her ears.  
Tanaka looked down at her, he went down to her level and said: 'This is where you belong… on the floor covered in filth and helpless. Do as I fucking say, my love'

After that he got up and started to walk along the lengthy car park corridor.  
She couldn't stop crying, she held herself with both her arms, like embracing herself.

'Sy-Syaoran…'

***********************************************************************


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22 – PLAN OF ACTION**

'Are you ok Sakura?' – Aoi noticed her white clothes were dirty and her eyes were red  
'Y-yes, I fell actually'  
'You fell? Come on, you don't expect me to believe that surely'  
'I have lots of work to do, sorry we can chat later' – she walked into her office and closed the door  
'Saku-chan…'

 **IN TANAKA'S OFFICE**

He sat down on his chair and took a deep breath

'She really does not remember me, does she? Fuck! Why did it turn out this way… Sakura-chan' – he turned to the window and closed his eyes, he could hear a soft voice calling out his name "Shou-san, look I got 80 in math, are you proud of me?"

 **IN SAKURA'S OFFICE**

"Right… I will do that. I have to find out why Tanaka-san wants to marry me first, also what is his relationship with the pharmaceutical company manufacturing these drugs… I will keep Syaoran safe and once I have some evidence I will send that bastard to the police"

Ring Ring

'Sya-Syaoran'  
'Hey lovely, I want to see you. Won't you come visit me today?'  
'… there is… something I want to talk to you about…'  
'Oh yeah? Then come over after work?'  
'I will…'

"This is it. I have to do it… Syaoran I will love you forever, please forgive me….'

 **THAT DAY AFTER WORK**

'Kei-kun… what are you doing here?'  
'Sakura-san! Syaoran asked me to pick you up after work. I am going to his house to drop off some papers he needs to sign. Come on jump in!' – he opened the car door for her

She got into the car and remained silent for a few minutes

'Err… Kei-kun… could I ask for a favour of you?'  
'Sure anything' – he smiled at her  
'Would you look after Syaoran for me?'  
'Wh-what do you mean?'  
'Please would you keep what I am about to tell you to yourself?'

He took a quick glance at her and her expression was serious. Kei was quite hesitant to answer straight away

'O-okay'  
'I will break up with Syaoran today'  
'WHAT?! – suddenly a car honked him  
'Kyaaaa! Watch where you are going!'  
'Sorry sorry my bad, you shouldn't just say things like that out of the blue you know! Let me pull over' – he parked by the side of the street – 'What the hell are you talking about?'  
'I need to do something on my own… if Syaoran knew about it, he would never allow it. This is why I need him to be away from me for a while'  
'A while? How long is a while? This is so confusing… what are you planning to do?'  
'I just need you to keep an eye on him for me, make sure he recovers properly and that he does not do anything stupid again'  
'Sakura-san, this does not feel right. I am his best friend after all… my loyalty lies with him not you, no offence…'  
She chuckled – 'Non taken… you really are a great friend. But if you care about what's best for him... you will help me, won't you?'

He blushed slightly and looked at Sakura's face for a few seconds, then looked away - 'I don't know what you are trying to achieve with this… but I will be by his side as always'

'That's all I needed to hear' – Sakura smiled slightly and Kei started up the car and drove

 **AT SYAORAN'S HOUSE**

Syaoran was lying in bed with his eyes closed when Sakura walked in. She got really close to his face to watch his peaceful expression a bit better. He suddenly opened his eyes.

'So-sorry I didn't want to wake you'

He pulled her to bed next to him and embraced her. He took a very long deep breath and inhaled some of her perfume. This made Sakura shiver and her stomach started to hurt a bit.

She sat down on the bed and said: 'Syaoran… about what I needed to tell you' – she was evading his gaze at all costs.

Syaoran sat down too and looked at her intrigued.

'We can't see each other anymore…'  
'What is this all of a sudden? Are you mad at me again?'  
'I… I just have very confused feelings at the moment…'  
'What are you trying to say exactly?'  
'Your relationship with Itagaki-san is bothering me a lot. The link you have is too strong…'  
'She means nothing to me, I told you! You gotta be kidding me!' – his face got flustered  
'It is not just that… I don't know exactly how I feel about you. I thought it was love but… I don't know anymore'  
'Fuck! Are you serious?! After all of this? Ha ha – he grabbed his forehead with one hand – 'I can't believe it. Since when?'

Her heart was beating so fast and she felt so nauseous. The feeling inside of her was indescribable.

'I am going to be honest with you… It is not just Itagaki-san. I feel something… for Tanaka-san. That is all I wanted to say. Sorry, please get well and rest up'- before she could finish her sentence, he yelled: 'I SAID SINCE WHEN?!'

Tears started falling down her face, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. She could hear his heartbeat, he was sweating and his eyes glared at her with rage. He kissed her by force and put his tongue inside her mouth. His kisses were so aggressive: 'Does he make you feel like this too? Does he touch you like I do…? – he grabbed her breasts harshly then broke off the kiss - ANSWER ME!'

She slapped him on the face, Sakura's face was red and her tears couldn't stop.

'That's enough! Don't touch me ever again' – she got up from his bed while he remained immobile – 'Goodbye Syaoran…'

Sakura closed the door behind her and dropped on the floor "Everything will be ok…. I will make it ok once more… I promise Syaoran"

She walked out of the house and met with Kei at the entrance.

'So… is it done?'  
'Yeah…' - she smiled and dried her tears with her sleeve – 'Could you drive me home please'  
'No worries'

The two of them jumped in the car without realising Syaoran was looking at them both from his room window.

'Sakura…' - he clenched his fists

 **AT SAKURA'S APARTMENT**

'Thanks for everything Kei-san'  
'I told you before just call me Kei' – he sat down on the couch  
'I prefer it this way. Would you like some tea?'  
'Sure… so what's next?'  
'For you to do your part and look after him until he is better'  
'Ummm… right. But I meant what's next with you?'  
'Well… that… I don't know exactly. But I will be fine…'  
'If you are in trouble… if you are ever in trouble, call me ok?' – he looked down and took a sip of his tea  
'O-okay'

She sat down next to him and drank her tea in silence.

********************************************************************


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23 – HEAT**

A month went by. Syaoran had tried to contact Sakura many times, but she never answered any of his calls. One day he finally stopped.

**NO NEW MESSAGES**

"Sigh… maybe it is for the best… what am I getting so worked up for?! I need to snap out of it! Work work!"

Suddenly someone knocked on her door

'Tanaka-san…'  
'I have come to pick you up for work'  
'You don't have to do that…'  
'Just finish getting dressed, we will be late'

She stared at him, there was no way she could change his mind. So she decided to do as he said: 'Give me 5 minutes'

They both got into the car without speaking a word to each other, until…

'I want you to come with me tonight. It is a gathering at a bar…'  
'Why?'  
'Because I am going to introduce you as my girlfriend'

Her heart sank "maybe I can learn something useful from these people…"

'What time?'  
'7 o'clock. Wear something sexy'

That is all he said for the rest of the drive to the hospital

 **AT SAKURA'S OFFICE**

"Something sexy huh?... what is he planning to do now?"

Suddenly Aoi walked in

'Hey Saku-chan! Here are the clothes you asked for! Where are you going actually?'  
'Perfect! Thanks a lot'  
'It is not like you to reveal so much skin… what's going on?'  
'Would you come with me to a party tonight?' – she didn't even give her words too much thought  
'A party?! Woo hoo! Finally, I thought you would remain depressed over Syaoran forever. Sure I will come. Is it a group date?'  
'Well, sort of' – she lied

Afterwards, she told Tanaka about Aoi coming over as well. He didn't seem to mind at all.

 **THAT NIGHT AT A BAR**

'Good evening ladies' – there was a lovely hostess at the front counter – 'Do you have a reservation?'  
'Yes, under Tanaka please'  
'Certainly, this way'

Aoi and Sakura walked throughout the bar and finally reached a private room at the back. There were four men sitting down drinking already, Sakura looked to the left and Tanaka was also there.

'Welcome ladies' – Tanaka got up and helped Sakura and Aoi take a seat around the table

'So, as I was saying Tanaka-san. We are so pleased you have decided to invest your money with us. We have an outstanding team. I am sure your fortune will increase even more'

"Investing his fortune…" – Sakura thought

The hostess was serving them some high quality sake when the door opened. Sakura looked up and it was Syaoran and Kei. Her expression suddenly darkened and she nearly knocked over her glass.

'Careful miss, you don't want to hurt yourself' – the hostess said before retiring

Syaoran looked at her straight in the eyes with an indifferent expression then turned away towards the other men and Tanaka.

'Excuse us gentlemen, my associate and I were tied up in a late meeting'

'Here here, Tanaka-san, these are the stars of the show. So happy you can finally meet'  
'Pleasure, I am sure we will be able to conduct business just fine. I am in your care' – said Tanaka whilst smiling at them

Syaoran took the next seat available which was next to Sakura. She couldn't help but fidget a bit as he approached her. Aoi looked at her flustered expression without comprehending what was really happening between those two.

The gentlemen discussed their business for a long time. Even Aoi seemed to be enjoying herself talking to Kei on the other side.

Sakura just kept drinking more and more, she wanted this night to be over. Suddenly something interrupted her train of thought. She felt Syaoran's hand brushing her thigh softly… she gave a little jump on her seat. She blushed and became very nervous. He didn't seem to react at all, he kept talking to Tanaka like nothing was going on. He made a move up her leg even further… he touched her with his fingers, caressing her more and more.  
Sakura grabbed Aoi's hand and said: 'Come to the ladies' room with me?'

Tanaka looked at Sakura quickly and went back to his business conversation.

Sakura and Aoi got up and started to walk away from the table.

'Where are you going?' – Tanaka said  
'We will be right back' – said Sakura  
He smiled and said: 'Don't be too long'

 **IN THE LADIES ROOM**

'Sakura! What the hell is going on here? Did you know this was going down?'  
'I didn't, I didn't know…Syaoran is here and…'  
'OMG! This couldn't be more awkward. Well, it seems he got over you so there is nothing to worry about. Just act normal'  
'Aoi… I am drunk…'  
'WHAT?!'  
'My head is spinning… and I…' – Sakura could feel her body temperature increasing, the way Syaoran's fingers had touched her. She couldn't forget it.  
'Alright, let me grab you some water or maybe some coffee. Wait here, ok?'

Sakura sat down on a little seat in front of the mirror, she decided to retouch her make up a bit, after all, she was so sweaty and nearly breathless… the door opened behind her and Syaoran walked in. She suddenly got up when she saw him.

'Wh-What are you…? This is the ladies room! Get out!'

He didn't say a word, just stared at her.

'I said- Syaoran walked up to her and kissed her. She closed her eyes, he was being so forceful once more. He licked her neck and bit her lower lip, her body temperature increased more and more with his kisses. Her vision was very blurry and her head was spinning still. He pushed her against the sink and lifted one of her legs from underneath and put it around him.

'You look like a whore with those clothes on…'  
'So… why are you kissing a whore like me?' – he looked at her flustered expression  
'Don't talk…' - he continued to kiss her with passion, his fingers reached her once more. This time they made it inside her underwear  
'So…wet… just from this, huh?'  
'Sya-Syaoran…'

"I can't resist, I just can't. I want him to touch me, more… I need you Syaoran… I want to be yours again…"

He introduced his fingers inside of her and she moaned with excitement. Syaoran became more aroused. He kept pushing his fingers inside more and faster, when he felt she was about to come, he stopped.

'Fix yourself up, you're drunk…' – he fixed up his jacket and tie, then left.

She looked at the closed door for a few seconds and then touched her lips softly: "Sorry I hurt you Syaoran…'

Aoi came in with some coffee and saw Sakura looking even more messy than before.

'What the hell happened to you?! I tell you it was hard to get you coffee at a bar, but here'

Sakura extended her hand and grabbed the coffee cup, then smiled: 'I think I might go insane…'

Both ladies went back to the table and joined the rest of the party once more. By this point Tanaka had already drank a lot of sake and was being very cheerful and noisy.

'Oh! there is my future bride. There she is gentlemen, the future Ms. Tanaka'  
'Such great taste Tanaka-san, she is indeed lovely'

Kei looked at Sakura and she looked incredibly unhappy.

'Well, since all future business procedures have been discussed. Li and I shall go home now. Tanaka-san, I could give these lovely ladies a ride home if you wish'

'Sure sure, thanks a lot' – he glared at Sakura and smiled

Kei opened the sliding door for the ladies and walked them outside. Syaoran followed behind them.

The four of them got in the car, Aoi was sitting next to Sakura and she kept talking with Kei about all sorts of things. Everything seemed like incomprehensible chit chat in Sakura's mind. They stopped at Aoi's apartment first.

'Kei… would you mind getting off here?' – said Syaoran  
'Huh? But…'  
'Ah… eh…. Come on Kei, grab a night cap with me' – Aoi then whispered into his ear – 'I am sure those two need to discuss something after the big news being revealed today…'  
'Su-sure. I will take a cab home. Here are the keys'

Sakura was so absent minded at the back seat of the car. Thinking over and over about the events of tonight. They drove for about 20 minutes and they finally arrived to Sakura's apartment.

Syaoran turned off the engine and got out of the car. He opened the back door and instead of helping Sakura out, he got in.

She looked at him, he was so close to her lips. She couldn't wait any longer, she grabbed his face and kissed him. He was surprised at first but then he responded to her lips. He took off his jacket and laid Sakura on her back. He ripped the front of her dress to reveal her breasts wearing a lace bra. He pulled down her bra and licked softly one of her nipples whilst sliding his hand underneath her now useless dress.

'Ah…ahhh….ye- she kept moaning and panting. Sakura was filled with desire. She wanted all of it, she wanted him, now.

He took her bottom underwear off and spread her legs a bit to make way for his body. He laid on top of her, swept her bangs out of the way and kissed her forehead.

"He is being nice to me… why?... why does he do this?"

His hands grabbed her breasts and squeezed them gently. He sucked on her left breast and slowly unzipped his pants. She knew what was about to happen, her body was quivering with anticipation… he penetrated her right then, harder and harder. He had his eyes open which made the whole situation a lot more embarrassing for her. He placed the tip of his index finger inside her mouth whilst keeping the thrusting motion going. She was surprised, she didn't know what more was happening at this point. She clenched her teeth.

'Don't bite it… suck on it' - he said in a soft tone whilst looking at her intensively

She did as he said, she kept thinking in her head "Love you… I love you Syaoran". She suddenly reached her climax and came with a loud moan. He remained on top of her for a while longer but he didn't finish.

Syaoran got up and fixed up his clothes. He helped Sakura to sit up, then he placed his jacket on her.

'Come on, time to go to bed' – he extended his hand to her and helped her out off the car

She got out and suddenly he picked her up

'Sya—What are you doing? I can walk…' – she said while blushing

'It would be troublesome if someone from your building saw you arriving like this. Cover your face on my chest'

Sakura held onto him tight and pushed her face onto his chest. She inhaled a deep breath, trying to hold on to his intoxicating aroma for longer. He took out the key from her purse and opened the door.

It felt so nostalgic to be here together again. He placed Sakura on her bed under the covers.

'Goodnight…'  
'….' – she didn't reply

Sakura could hear his steps on the cheap wooden floor, walking away, further and further away.

'D-don't go… Syaoran'

She heard the door closing.

***********************************************************************


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24 – INDECENT PROPOSAL**

Sakura woke up with a terrible headache "Ouch… what the hell happened last night? I keep getting flashes of Syaoran's face… he was panting and kissing me all over…" She came to the realisation that it hadn't been a dream at all. "What did I do?!"

She left late for work once again and locked herself into her office. She was getting ready to receive her first patient when Tanaka knocked on the door.

'What is it?'  
'Morning! Here, the marriage papers. Everything has been taken care of, you just have to sign the dotted line'

She looked at them

'What's the matter? Don't tell me you were expecting a ceremony?'  
'N-no, it is not that. Leave them here'  
'Ah! Wear this' – he handed over a small box containing two rings – 'I expect you to move in with me after those papers have been signed, got it?'  
'I understand… after that... would you leave Syaoran alone then? Why are you doing business with him?'  
'I don't discuss business with my women. This is this and that is that. There is nothing else to it. Now that you mention it though, wold you take these papers to his office today?'  
'What?! Why me? You have plenty of errand boys to do that task'  
'Because I am asking you… see ya'

 **5 HOURS LATER**

Sakura decided to take the papers to Syaoran's office during her lunch break. That way there was no time to waste or need to stay for too long.

His office building was very tall and everyone seemed so busy, running around. She got to his office and announced herself at reception.

'Li-san is on a phone call at the moment. But he said you could come in' – the receptionist smiled at her and showed her the way.

Syaoran was talking on the phone looking out the window. Sakura took a seat next to his desk. He glanced at her quickly then turned around. After a few minutes, he hung up the phone.

'What brings you here?'  
'T-these papers… Tanaka wants you to sign them and I will take them back'  
'I see…' – he extended his hand and Sakura handed over the papers  
'Would you mind waiting a bit? I need to read through them'  
'O-ok'

He took a seat on his chair and started reading. She was so uncomfortable: "After everything that happened last night. How can he be so calm now?". She broke off the silence by saying: 'You know… about last night…'

He lifted his sight and saw her cheeks getting red

'Yes?'

"Why did I say anything at all?! Such an idiot! I don't know what to say next!"

He got up the chair and walked towards her, grabbed her face and came really close to her lips.

'What is it? Do I make you nervous now…?'

Her expression was priceless. He was having lots of fun watching her struggle like this.

'Sigh… no need to get worked up. I won't do anything to you'  
'S-sorry…' – she whispered – 'Syaoran… I am sorry'  
'I will never know why you picked him at the end… even though I know you feel something for me… your body can't lie to me. Every time I kiss you and touch you… when you look at me…'  
'Please…stop' – she looked down at the floor  
'It does not matter anymore, you will be married to him this week, right? I just wanted to make you mine one last time… I know it is selfish, but I am filled with rage every time I think about you and him… at least I can see he hasn't touched you… yet'

Her expression changed and she looked surprised at his words "He can tell?! How can he tell?!"

'Sakura… I would have done anything for you. Anything…' – he sighed – 'sometimes I think…no…'  
'Tell me! Finish your sentence!' – she grabbed him by his tie and pulled him towards her, her eyes looked glassy. ("I have no right to be doing this to him! Why can't I stop this nonsense coming out of my mouth?")

'How about I show you…?'

He walked towards the door and locked it

'Huh…?'

Syaoran took off his tie and jacket

'Huh…?'

He picked her up and put her up on his desk, many things and papers fell on the floor

'Syaoran… no!'

He had a scary look on his eyes, he kneeled down, put his hands up her skirt and pulled down her panties.

'Spread your legs…'  
'W-what?! Please… no'. I don't want to…'  
'Are you sure?' What if I do this...?' – he pressed his finger up against her clit  
'Ahh! N-no…' – her cheeks were bright red and she covered her face with both hands  
'I don't see you protesting hard enough…' – he spread her legs slowly and put his face between them, he took his tongue out and licked her clitoris slowly and gently, up and down.  
'Ahhhh! …. Sya- ahh, don't do… that'  
'Umm…'

This was a new sensation, once more she was in heaven… "It is wrong, so wrong…"

He placed her legs over his shoulders and intensified his kisses, he kissed the side of her legs so many times. She was dripping all over and her moaning increased.

'Shhh… you have to be quiet. There are people outside…'

She was losing control, Sakura grabbed onto the side of the desk. She was gasping and quivering. He stopped what he was doing and went up to her, he covered her mouth with his hand and said: 'You need to be quiet…' He stared at her sweaty red face before removing his hand from her mouth. His expression had so much pain in his eyes: 'I love you… I will always love you Sakura'.

She couldn't help but cry and pulled him towards her in a tight embrace.

'It is ok now… I will stop…' – he whispered – 'You don't have to feel guilty anymore and let me do these things to you…'

There were so many things she wanted to say, but couldn't.

'No. It is not that. I wish you could hate me and it would make things much easier… but like you said before… the truth is… I do crave your kisses and touch. I am a horrible person, am I not?'. She kept on crying and covered her eyes with both hands.

His heart skipped a beat: 'Then, we will be horrible people together…'

She showed her face again and he was smiling at her, just like before when things between them were so simple. He then gave her a soft kiss on her neck, he grabbed her hand and kissed it twice. He dried her tears away with his hand and kissed her again.

'You just wait… you will come back to me. Do you hear me? I will get you back' – he kissed her and hugged her really tight.  
'Sya- before she could say something, someone was at the door.

'Hey! What's going on? Let me in!'  
'Damn! It's Kei…' – Syaoran helped Sakura off the desk, picked up her panties and put them in his pocket. He quickly grabbed as much of the stuff on the floor as possible and put them in his desk drawer. Sakura was just standing there, frozen.

Syaoran went to the door and unlocked it

'What do you want?'  
'You almost never lock the door… what's happening?' - Kei opened his eyes very wide – 'Sakura-san?  
'Sh-she was just leaving…' – Syaoran looked at her – 'Right?'  
'Right… have a good day' – she was so nervous, she was lucky to say anything at all.  
'Don't forget the papers, Kinomoto-san' – Syaoran walked up to his desk, signed them and gave them to her, caressing the side of her hand for a quick second.  
'T-thanks'

She was finally out of his office, she felt relieved but somewhat intrigued about what he had said earlier: ("Together huh?")

'What the fuck was that?'  
'Kei, I don't know what you are talking about'  
'Why are you alone with her?'  
'Tanaka sent her here. It was a business… thing'  
'Right… that looked like a business thing…'  
'Stop that! Now let's get back to the Hamilton file. We must finish it before the end of the week'  
'Syaoran… you have to be careful… don't play with something you won't be able to handle at the end…'  
'Ha ha what's with the advice?'  
'Just keep it in mind… I will go get the file'

Kei walked out of the office and Syaoran leaned against his desk, he then said to himself: 'What's the worst that could happen…?'

****************************************************************************************


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25 - TRUTH**

 **AT SYAORAN'S OFFICE**

'Morning Syaoran'  
'Naomi, what are you doing here?  
'Just came by to drop off this invitation. For some reason it came to my house with mine'  
'That is odd, leave it here please. Thanks'  
'Why don't you open it now?'

Syaoran gave her a confused look as he opened the envelope

'It is a party at Tanaka's house in a few months' time. A charity ball to be precise…'  
'Tanaka? You mean Dr. Tanaka? How do you even know this guy?  
'Oh, I met him at Takeshi's birthday party, remember?'  
'Right…'  
'Looks like your little ex- girlfriend will be there as well. Sigh… that girl turned out to be trashier than I thought'  
'You can go now Naomi, thanks'  
'Ummm… I can see you haven't let her go yet… does it hurt Syaoran? You know, you can always-  
'I really don't have time for you right now, please leave my office'  
'Gosh! You are so rude sometimes. I am here trying to be sincere and you cut me off. Well I guess I will see you there'

Syaoran was extremely annoyed by this point…

'Why are you even going?'  
'I am actually considering investing some of the stocks you manage for me into his biggest company'  
'Another… company?'  
'Yeah, the pharmaceutical company Black Swan BioScience… I thought you… knew'  
'No… I didn't know…' – his expression darkened and many thoughts crossed his mind – 'Sorry I have to make a phone call now'  
'Sure, but I will leave only if you ask me nicely…'

He stared at her very unamused

'Alright... I will go'

She closed the door behind her. He dialled Sakura's number

'W-what is it?'  
'Finally you pick up my calls, I need to see you right away'  
'I can't, I am at work'  
'So am I. This is important, if you don't come out I will go over there and-  
'No no! It is ok, I will meet you. Where?'  
'Go to the Penguin Park in half an hour'

Sakura was the first to arrive. She was sitting down on one of the swings, enjoying the afternoon sun. Suddenly someone covered her eyes from behind

'AH!'  
'Don't be scared, it's me' – Syaoran came around the front and kneeled down to be at her same level.

She was exhausted, didn't have much sleep the night before. Her eyes were red and she didn't have any make up on.

'Why did you call me here?'  
'I want you to tell me face to face the real reason why you are marrying him'  
'Wh-whaaat?! What do you mean the reason… I told you before… I have feelings f-  
'That is bullshit! Look at me! – he grabbed her face with one hand – 'You can tell me anything and I will believe it, except for THAT lie. Because it is a lie. I know you love me, I can feel it…'

She started to get really nervous and short of breath. She couldn't possible tell him the truth, it would probably put Syaoran in more danger as he would want to confront Tanaka.

'Why aren't you answering Sakura?'  
'… I can't tell you what you want to know…'  
'Why the hell not?! I deserve to know! I can't let you marry him, I just can't'  
'It is done. I signed the papers this morning…'

He covered his face with both hands and sighed

'So this is it for us? You want this?! Fuck!'  
'I think… it is for the best…'  
'OK, if this is what you want. I won't look for you anymore… hope you are happy with him'

He stood up and started to walk away. Sakura's mind was playing these recent events over and over in slow motion. Her heart was broken in a million pieces, he was leaving. He was giving up on her…

("I am such a coward! Wouldn't it be better if we solved this problem together?… I don't know what to do anymore… Syaoran… please…")

Her thoughts slowly became words without realising it

'Syaoraaan!' – she got up and ran towards him crying – 'Don't leave me! I can't be without you, I love you!'

Her voice was breaking down and her tears wouldn't stop.

'You can't do this to me, Sakura. I need to go back to the office' – he pushed her away softly and left

After that afternoon, they didn't see or hear from each other for three whole months. On Tuesday Sakura moved to Tanaka's house which was massive, an old Japanese style mansion with many exquisite antiques. He felt it was necessary to put Sakura under surveillance. So everywhere she went, there were two guys accompanying her at all times. He bought her so many things and expensive clothes to wear, as well as her own car. Sakura's only wish was to have separate rooms in the mansion which Tanaka granted for the time being until she felt safer at her new home.

They were having breakfast together this morning for the first time

'I got you a great dress for my party tonight. It is on your bed' – Tanaka said while eating an apple  
'Thanks…'  
'You don't sound too thrilled… tonight is very important for me. Could you at least put on a show and pretend you are in love with me?'  
'…' – she remained in silence and took a big spoonful of cereal  
'This life isn't so bad, is it? I haven't forced you to do anything with me yet… Sakura, I want you to fall in love with me…'  
'Is this your idea of romance?'  
'Ha ha you are funny. It will be for your own good, trust me. I am a patient man, but if I get bored things can get pretty nasty, alright?' – he stood up – 'I have called in sick on your behalf at the hospital, so you can make sure everything is perfect for the charity ball tonight here'  
'Sigh…'

 **THAT NIGHT**

'Your wife is extremely beautiful Tanaka, I envy you'  
'Ha ha, she truly is the best. Hey dear! come over here for a moment'  
'G-good evening'  
'Oh my, if we were alone I don't know what I might do to you Mrs. Tanaka'

Sakura was extremely unconformable with this guy's remarks. She was about to reply, but Tanaka interrupted

'Like I would allow that, kiss me Sakura?'  
A chill went down her spine when Tanaka said that  
'But – this is…'

The annoying gentleman was looking at her, smiling

'I said now…' – Tanaka pushed himself against her and kissed her

Sakura's face was extremely red and her blood was boiling with rage

'How cute, she is really blushing ha ha – said the seedy man – 'I would like to conduct business with you Tanaka, only if you let me go out on a date with your wife…'  
'Deal! It is settled then ha ha'  
Sakura pulled away from Tanaka's grip and left – 'Excuse me'  
'Hey hey…I will be right back' – Tanaka chased after her

Someone was watching the scene from the other side of the room

'Sakura!'  
'What?!'  
'How dare you embarrass me in front of that man!'  
'What do you think you are doing? I am not some sort of hostess that you can use for your business deals. I won't go out with that man'  
'You will do as I say, you are mine on paper, right? I can use you however I want, it will be a different story when you actually become mine for real, you understand? Until then this is how it is' – he grabbed her by the waist harshly – 'Now change that stupid face expression and get yourself together'

Sakura was crying tears of anger and impotence, she clenched her fists

'Fix your make up and come join me again. I will be waiting'

("This is awful. I hate him so much!")

She walked outside for a moment towards the balcony and garden

'Sak-Sakura…'  
'Syaoran… what are you doing here?'  
'We were invited, my associates and I. What happened to you? Where is your husband?'

'Hey… what's wrong? Are you feeling sick?' – he reached out to her and pulled her towards his chest – 'Come here…'  
'…umm, I will be fine'  
'You don't look fine to me. You know… I saw you kissing him earlier…'

He looked down at her face: 'You love him, don't you? Part of me didn't want to believe it… Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything' - he let go of her and started to pull away

Sakura quickly grabbed his face and pulled him down, she kissed him so passionately, his heart was beating incredibly fast, all that passion still in his heart came rushing back, he grabbed her waist and pulled her even closer to him. His tongue was making his way into her mouth, gently and roughly caressing hers. Both were panting, trying to catch a quick breath without letting go of one another. His back completely covered Sakura's figure if seen from behind, so he took advantage of this opportunity and started to caress her all the way up and down her beautiful figure. He reached out for her breasts, they were as soft as he remembered, slowly he put his hand down her dress and started to make his away up her leg, for a moment doubt crossed his mind ("she is now married…what am I doing?") but he snapped out of it when Sakura bit his lower lip with passion. He continued to travel her smooth skin until he reached her panties, slowly he introduced his fingers into her silky underwear, he couldn't stop now…there is no way he will be able to stop. He looked at Sakura's flushed face, she was panting so hard, this only aroused him even more.

'Sya-Syaoran…'  
'Sakura….I love… you' - he could see the pleasure on Sakura's face, a pleasure that his fingers were providing for now…it won't be enough, he needed to do it properly  
'No…we can't….'

He stopped surprised, was she really going to stop him?  
'Not here…'

Syaoran let out a sigh of relief

'Someone can see us here, let's go deeper into the garden… - her face was full of lust and malice, this was the first time she displayed such an expression

Syaoran grabbed onto her hand tightly like he was going to be separated from her any minute, this is too good to be real, he thought. They walked towards the fountain and went behind a massive tree that was on the side of the courtyard.  
Once there, they looked at each other in complicity and continued where they left off.

'You are….so…beautiful'

They were making out for a while until his pants were at exploding point, he quickly reached out to his zipper and opened it. This is the time, he turned Sakura around, back to him, her head was resting on his chest. He was playing with her soft breasts and kissing her neck intensely, he couldn't wait any longer, he grabbed his firm member and penetrated Sakura from behind. She let a little cry out, she was in such ecstasy that her moans intensified even more, he covered her mouth with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other.  
It was truly a night to remember, she was his again…both came to breaking point of ecstasy, Syaoran couldn't help himself but to come inside of her. They both looked exhausted, they kissed gently and hugged for a few minutes.

("I don't know what to say to him...this is so unfair to Syaoran…I don't know what came over me. I am so miserable")

Syaoran looked down at her worried face and said: 'You don't have to say anything. I agreed to it, didn't I? – he smiled. He couldn't help but feel powerless, he couldn't imagine Sakura doing the same thing with Tanaka that same night…she couldn't, he would be so happy if she was only his… forever.

'I..I have to go…'  
'Sure…but first kiss me again…' - she looked at him and tried to ran away but he grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back to him  
'Kiss me…'  
'You must think the worst of me by now…I couldn't forgive myself if I were you…I am the worst… such a slut'  
'Don't be too hard on yourself…I am no angel either…I wanted this just as much as you did…I also feel bad because you are married now. I don't understand really what happened here tonight or why, but at the same time I am glad it did…'

Sakura was really moved by his words: 'You know…Tanaka and I…have never…. - RING RING TANAKA - Ah! It is him, he must be looking for me…sorry I need to answer…'

Syaoran had a painful expression on his face, he was still holding onto her wrist tightly

'Sorry Tanaka, I wasn't feeling too well, I have drunk too much so I decided to go out for some fresh air… sure, I am coming back now…'  
'…you were saying just before that you and Tanaka…'  
'Ah! No never mind that…just forget it ok?'  
'If he doesn't satisfy you, I can'  
'What… what do you mean?'  
'I mean we could do this again sometime… you were so passionate back then, you caught me by surprise'  
'Syaoran…it is not right…it was a moment of weakness on my behalf… somehow, I don't… regret it though – she looked away from him  
'I haven't moved on from you, I still love you… so much. If this is the only way I can make you feel better and be with you, I will take it, I will take this chance'  
'But… this will hurt a lot in the long run… besides it is truly very wrong'  
'I don't care… I want you. I don't give a fuck anymore. I feel like such a scumbag, saying these things to you… but I want to be with you so badly that it is killing me…'  
She stared at him for a few seconds, then said: 'I also…. want to be with you… even if it is hiding for now... – she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly  
Syaoran smiled and rushed to hug her – 'This is a dream, isn't it?'

They were both walking back to the party…Sakura stopped just before entering through the door.

'We better not be seen together….'  
'You are right… I will see you again soon, right?'

Sakura nodded and smiled at him

She returned to her husband's side who was now very very drunk, Syaoran observed from the distance, she smiled at him and he smiled back.  
That night Sakura dreamt of Syaoran's face, touch and kisses. It felt like heaven once more…

 **NEXT MORNING**

'Where did you disappear to last night? I was looking for you all over the place like a fucking idiot'  
'I told you already… I don't have time to talk right now. I am running late for work'  
'You should quit'  
'Ehhh?! Whatever for?!'  
'There is no need for you to work. I mean I have plenty of money. You can spend it all if you want…'  
'As tempting as that sounds, I don't think so'  
'Just think about it ok? Now, a kiss before I go'  
'… - ("God! I can't… I only think of Syaoran. I can't kiss him…

Suddenly Tanaka's phone rang

'Oh, sorry'  
'Saved…' - she mumbled. At that same moment her mobile phone received a text message

** Hey! how are you today? **  
("OMG! It's from Syaoran! I need to change his contact name to something else…mmm Aoi S. yeah that would do it")

'Well I am off, might be home late… see ya'  
'Bye'

** I am very well thanks, what about you? **  
** Not as well as I would like to be…can I see you today? **  
** Sure, I want to see you as well **  
** I am glad, come over to my office at 3:30pm, can you? **  
** I will find a way **

 **AT THE HOSPITAL**

'What is it Sakura? You have been distracted all day…'  
'Sorry, I have a bit of a stomach-ache'  
'Well, if that's the case, go home early. You don't look well'  
'T-thanks, I will go change' - ("I don't look well? I need to fix myself up before meeting Syaoran then")

** I am downstairs **  
** Ok, I will come down now **

'Hello beautiful'  
'Hi…'  
'Come on, let's use this elevator… nobody is in the office right now, just me…'

Her heart started beating really fast, she knew where this was going. Syaoran walked her to his office and locked the door, he started taking off his tie and jacket. He leaned forward towards Sakura and pushed her against the desk…  
Sakura's face was bright red and he seemed to be amused by that fact. Syaoran started unbuttoning her blouse to revel her soft and plump breasts, a sight that just might make him go crazy.

'You kill me with that look …' - he kissed the exposed skin over her bra, his breath was very warm but it felt cold too at times. Syaoran unhooked her bra behind her back…Sakura grabbed him and pushed his face against her breasts. He was blushing profusely.

'Do not look at them so intensely… it is embarrassing…'  
'Is that so? Well then… - he pushed her over the desk, grabbed both her hands and pulled them up above her head, revealing her nude breasts to him  
'Kya!'  
'I want to see them…'  
Sakura looked at him, his face had such love in his eyes. Syaoran got closer and began kissing them again, Sakura was enjoying it so much, she wanted more… she was going crazy with desire… she couldn't wait until the most anticipated moment…  
'Does it feel good?'  
'Y-yess …'

They had incredible sex that afternoon. Afterwards, Syaoran was looking out the window while she has dressing herself. She kept thinking "What the hell am I doing? I am just making things worse! I can't live without seeing him, or feeling him near me... I just can't")

She suddenly walked up to him and hugged him from behind, she pressed her face against his back and then said: 'Syaoran, I love you. I never stopped loving you. When you are around me I can't think, can't breath properly. My body just reacts on its own, I need you... I want you in my life'

He turned around slowly and put his arms around her. He was so warm and gentle.

'That is what I wanted to hear from you…' – he squeezed her in a tight embrace – 'I know you are up to something regarding Tanaka…' – he dried her tears  
'What!?... Since when? I mean… how?'  
'Kei. I saw you guys leaving my house together the day you broke up with me. So I confronted him the next day and beat the crap out of him'  
'Oh God!'  
'He told me about the conversation you had. I knew there must have been a reason for your actions'  
'But… so you decided to go along with it?! I have been in so much anguish and despair thinking about you and how I have been hurting you…'  
'Well I planned to tell you but you wouldn't pick up my calls or let me see you! Can you imagine what I would have done if I really thought you were in love with Tanaka? Trust me, I wouldn't have been able to keep my head clear and calm. And you did hurt me, why not come to me straight away for help?! So I decided to let you feel what it would be like to lose me forever… to make you realise that you can't live without me anymore…' – he smiled

'That- that is so arrogant of you! Arrrgh! You are sooo mean!' – she kept on crying  
'Really? You want to talk about being mean? – he grabbed the side of her face and kissed her – 'Now, all lies aside… tell me what's going on? Who is this guy really?'  
'I don't really know… but he is blackmailing me…'  
'WHAT?! Blackmail?'

She explained about the patients at the hospital and that Tanaka was the one who nearly killed him. Syaoran was so angry that punched his desk with such force that left a massive dent.

'There is no way I am letting you out of my sight with that bastard! No way in hell'  
'We need to be smarter than him. If he believes everything is going according to his plan, I can find out some of his secrets and-  
'But at what cost? Are you going to sleep with him!? I don't know how much longer you will be able to keep this separate room arrangement with that lunatic'  
'Noooo! By other means'  
'I don't think he is the type of guy to just sit and wait... I don't like this one bit'  
'Are you happy now that you know the truth though?'

He slowly changed his angry expression and hugged her once more

'Yes, I am. We will figure something out and fix all this mess together'

It was like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she was feeling so relieved.

'But... we need to keep seeing each other regularly. I will not take a NO for an answer from you'  
'I have pretty much 24 hour security though. The only time I am alone is at work...'  
'Ummm interesting... well, we will have to be creative' - he smiled at her and kissed her forehead  
'Love you...'  
'Me too, never do anything like this ever again ok? You are staying with me forever' - Syaoran grabbed her hand and kissed it softly  
'I won't. I will tell you everything. I promise'  
'Good, now kiss me before you go'

*********************************************************************************


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26 – JEALOUSY**

'So glad to hear she is doing better'  
'Yeah, Asami has really made great process these past few months. She even started at a new job last week'  
'That's excellent…. Errr… Aoi, there is something I need to ask you'  
'Sure, anything'  
'Could I… come to your place tonight?'  
'You mean to sleep?'  
'Yeah…'  
'Is there something wrong at your place? Did you have a fight with Tanaka? You know I have the night shift tonight'  
'I did actually… don't want to be with him tonight, that's all…'  
'Sure, no problem. I will give you the keys. We can discuss this some other day if you want. We can eat lots of ice cream and watch horror movies ok?' – she smiled  
'Aoi, you are amazing! Thanks' – Sakura looked down to the floor ("I wish I could tell her everything that's going on")

Another busy day at the hospital. Sakura's youngest patient was showing great progress under the new treatment. Sadly, she knew the unfortunate truth behind his sudden recovery.  
She had planned to sneak out right after work, grab her car and head off straight to Aoi's apartment. She went running to the parking lot, she was looking for her car when someone touched her on the shoulder.

'What are you doing?'  
'T-Tanaka…'  
'Let's go home, jump in the car'  
'Actually, I am going to Aoi's place right now. We are having a sleep over'  
'What are you a teenager? Don't give me that bullshit' – he grabbed her hand and pulled her  
'Hey! I do as you say at your place. I also need to be with my friends. You can't keep me away from everyone. Didn't you say you wanted me to fall in love with you?'

He was startled for a few seconds then he cleared his throat.

'F-Fine. But if that's how it is, then I have to take advantage of the things you will do at my place – he moved extremely closed to her and put his hands down her blouse  
'Stop! – she was blushing profusely – 'I… we need to take things slow…'

He kissed her neck and started to squeeze her left breast

'I said no! – she pushed him away

'Oh! Tanaka-sensei' – someone approached the couple – 'Sorry did I interrupt something?'  
'Nurse Junko! How are you? – Tanaka's expression was extremely annoyed

The nurse and doctor started chatting away about something Sakura had no idea

'Well then, I better be going. See you guys' – Sakura made a quick escape before Tanaka could say a word. She got in her car and drove out of the parking lot.

'So how are things going with your new wife?' – said Junko  
'Good, but not great to be honest…'  
'Every girl just needs the right motivation, remember that. Maybe you are overlooking something?'  
'What do you mean?'  
'Ha ha can't give you everything on a platter. You have to work for it. While, you are trying to figure it out though, wanna fuck in the car?'

Tanaka smiled and kissed her

 **AT AOI'S APARTMENT**

'Sigh… so happy I am finally here. I can relax…' – she heard someone knocking on the door – 'Syaoran, you are already here!'

'What the fuck was that?!'  
'Eh?! What do you mean?'  
'All that touching and kissing in the parking lot?!'  
'You saw us?!'  
'That is not important! Tell me! I thought you said nothing had happened!'  
'I am not lying. Just sometimes he is… forceful'  
'Forceful?! Don't make me laugh – he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him – 'Does he do this to you too?'  
'Ahh… wait! What-

He grabbed her ass from behind and pulled her panties down. He kissed her with such force, his other hand was making its way between her legs. She was struggling and trying to set herself loose from his grip.

'Stop! You are hurting me! Syaoraaan! – she was trembling and her face was very flushed

He opened his eyes and looked at her. He was so angry, for a moment it was like he didn't care if he hurt her. She bit his lip and he had to pull away, he could feel the taste of blood in his throat. She was furious. Syaoran stared at her, surprised, then looked away.

'Are you not going to say anything to me?'  
'…' – he was having trouble finding the right words to say. He opened the door and was about to leave when she grabbed his hand  
'Don't go…' – she was blushing and her hands were a bit shaky  
'S-sorry…' – he hugged her – 'Sorry for being an idiot…'  
'My head hurts… don't scare me like that Syaoran'

He was feeling like a complete idiot at that time. Syaoran hugged her even tighter and took a deep breath.

'I got so angry when I saw you two together. He was touching you…' – he frowned – 'I can't stand it. This is a stupid plan! I don't want to keep going'  
'You said everything was going to be alright, remember? As long as we are together'  
'But… it doesn't mean he gets to do those things to you. I forbid it!

She grabbed his face softly and said: 'I love you… just you'

'I want all of you, your heart, your body, your soul, everything… just for me' – he caressed the side of her thigh with his fingertips and placed many kisses on her neck slowly.  
'Wait… Syaoran, this is not why we came here. Plus, I do not want to do this in my friend's apartment!'  
'I can't wait. Let's have sex now…'  
'Sy-Syaoran… we should do some work first, ok? – she placed her index finger on his mouth as he was about to kiss her. He blushed and then looked away from her  
'F-fine. Whatever you want'  
'Alright!' – she grabbed her purse and pulled out some papers. She placed them on the living room table – 'So, I did some digging around and he actually did change all the purchase orders from his name to mine. I even found a letter from the director himself saying he granted me the budget to "try my new approach". Syaoran are you listening?!'

He was sulking on the other side of the table.

'I am… listening. I want to get you out of his house as soon as possible. I was just thinking if it wouldn't be faster to just get you out of the country…'  
'Eh!? I would still be married to him! Get serious, we have to focus'  
'So hard… to focus when I am just thinking about ravishing you on this table'

Sakura started to feel a bit hot after hearing those words. His gaze was so powerful on her, it was like he was undressing her with his eyes already.

'I promise… it will be worth the wait… Syaoran' – she caught his attention  
'Umm… intriguing. Are you trying to arouse me even more?'  
'I will do anything you want in bed tonight. Clear enough?'

He had his mouth half open. Syaoran felt a huge heat rush and his heart was beating really fast.

'Good enough for me. I am all fired up now. Work work!' – he took off his jacket and sat next to Sakura

She couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

'Alright, leaving that aside for now… he has so many people working for him. I don't even know how'  
'His money wasn't inherited, he actually made his fortune himself just from a little pharmaceutical company from Shizouka which was the starting point'  
'Really?! Wow!'  
'Don't be so impressed, there is something odd though. There are no records of him before the age of 17'  
'What?! Do you mean…'  
'No high school records, no medical history, absolutely nothing. It wouldn't surprise me if his name is fake by this point'  
'That is so scary…'  
'Could be useful to look in his house. BUT! I do not want you to enter his bedroom. I will hire someone for that job'  
'But there is plenty of security guards around that place. They will never make it inside'  
'Trust me they will. We just have to get him out of there'

 **AT THAT TIME DOWNSTAIRS**

'Sir, her car is here'  
'Is she at her friend's place?'  
'That is correct, the lights are on and there is only her car parked outside'  
'Good job. Keep an eye on her all night'  
'As you wish Tanaka-sama'

 **BACK AT THE HOSPITAL'S PARKING LOT**

'Junko, why do you like me?'  
'You are extremely handsome'  
'Is that all?'  
'Pretty much, were you expecting something else?'  
'Not really. I gotta go'

Tanaka quickly put his shirt on and watched as Junko got out of his car.

("What the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I keep doing this?")

 **AT AOI'S APARTMENT**

'Here, take this'  
'A phone?'  
'Yes, I bought it for you. Keep it hidden in case Tanaka checks your current phone and delete everything from me'  
'O-ok. You know sometimes I just want to hear your voice… is it ok if I call you at work?'  
'Of course! – he smiled – 'Now we have worked on this long enough, aren't you hungry?'  
'YEES! I completely forgot about dinner'  
'Well then, where shall we go? My car is around the corner' – he walked towards the window and saw two men standing by Sakura's car. 'Err… do you know these guys?'  
'Oh no! They are Tanaka's! That creep, he asked them to follow me!'  
'Wow! He really is obsessed with you, isn't he?'  
'Don't say it like that… it freaks me out. What are we going to do then? Aoi can't cook, she never has any food in here'  
'We will just order in. Here, order whatever you want' – he handed over his wallet and kissed Sakura on the tip of her nose  
'Yay! Even seafood and crab?!'  
'Ha ha sure. Excuse me, I am going to make myself more comfortable. Looks like I will have to sleep here tonight with you'  
'Eh!?'  
'Well, you don't expect me to go out with those grunts outside, right? I don't think they will be going anywhere all night'  
'I was… hoping…'  
'Yeeesss…?'  
'I thought we were going to a hotel later… you know'  
'I see, that was your plan. So you are horny after all…'  
'Ahh! Don't say that' – she was fidgeting – 'We can't do it here…'  
'Then my princess, you will have to wait until next time' – he laid on the couch and took his shoes off – 'I am happy just by knowing you will be wanting me as much as I want you'. He smirked at her.

Sakura was pouting ("Damn Tanaka! Messing with me even when you are not here")

********************************


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27 – OUR FAVOURITE HOTEL**

Sakura was the first to wake up. When she opened her eyes, she saw Syaoran's face right next to her. He was hugging her and looked so peaceful.

("I wish time would stop right now… so I can always be with you")

She stared at him for a few minutes, suddenly her mobile phone rang and woke him up.

'Umm… what is that?'  
'Sorry, sorry… it is my phone. Go back to sleep'

** Hello? **  
** It's me **

("That voice… who is it?")

** Touya…? **  
** Hi **  
** What do you want? And how did you get this number? **  
** Can I see you? I am back in Japan. Meet me and I will explain everything I promise **  
** What makes you think I want to see you after all these years? **  
** … Please Sakura. Meet me… **  
** Don't call me again… ** - she hung up

'Who was that? Are you alright?' – Syaoran looked at her a bit worried as she had a troubled expression on her face.  
'It was… my brother…'  
'You have a brother?! You never mentioned him before…'  
'I don't want to talk about it now' – she tried to leave the bed but Syaoran grabbed her hand  
'You can tell me anything and I will listen, anytime ok?'

She smiled slightly: 'Th-thanks. For now, please don't ask me questions about him'  
'You got it'  
'I am going to take a shower'  
'We have the whole morning to ourselves, do you want to go somewhere for breakfast?'  
'I want to go to a hotel with you' – she looked at him very serious

He was shocked by her words, she seemed to be really hurting. Something was off.

'S-sure' – he managed to say – 'I will search for a nice one while you are in the shower'

 **AT NAOMI'S HOUSE**

'Have you given up yet?'  
'Shut up Takeshi! I never give up. It just seems I underestimated his feelings for that girl. I thought once he was dumped he would go off the rails you know, sleeping around, partying way too much… but it didn't happen… I wonder why. There is absolutely nothing special about her!'  
'Well… since that was going to be your opportunity… what are you going to do now?'  
'I will just be more aggressive. I will need your help again sweetie' – she smirked  
'You are already sleeping with me sooo… I don't know what else you can give me to be honest haha'  
'Come on, don't be so vulgar. Now listen, Chinese New Year is coming up. It has always been an important celebration in Syaoran's family. I think I can make something happen then… just keep me up to date with his movements in the office'  
'Alright madam. I will be leaving now, I got a date this afternoon'  
'Gosh! You really don't know women at all, do you? Fine, leave'

 **BACK AT AOI'S APARTMENT**

'I am ready to go' – Sakura had put on a white sheer dress that Aoi had on a hanger

Syaoran was sitting on the couch texting Kei. He blushed immediately when he saw her, she looked incredibly sexy and innocent at the same time. He swallowed and then said: 'Sakura, you… I mean, I think I should go out first just in case those guys are hiding somewhere. I have parked around the corner so come to the car when is safe'

She nodded. The atmosphere at this moment was not romantic per se. There was something weird hanging around Sakura's mind.  
Syaoran left first. He looked around and it seemed the guys were no longer outside which was a relief. He walked towards his car, still unsure of how he should handle Sakura in this state.

Sakura showed up 10 minutes later and got into the car without saying a word. They drove to the city centre and parked in a private garage property of the hotel.

'Wh-what is this place?'  
'You will see'

She walked inside and couldn't believe her eyes, everything was extremely beautiful and spacious

("OH GOD! This must cost a fortune! I didn't mean it like that…")

Syaoran was given the key of the room he had booked by a lovely receptionist behind the desk.

'Err… Syaoran… I didn't mean we should come to a place like this… must be so expensive'  
'Don't worry about it. I would never take you to a sleazy place haha' – he grabbed her hand and they walked together towards the lift.

'Waaaaiii! This room is huge!' – she had stars on her eyes – 'How could you-'

Before she could finish her sentence, he grabbed the side of her face and kissed her very softly.

'Syaoran… I want to make love'  
'Umm… how about we wait a bit? Let's order room service'  
'… Why don't you want to?'  
'I can see you don't feel well. Don't worry I won't go anywhere and I will always look after you so there is no need to hide things from me'

His words were melting her heart, she felt like crying but held it together.

'I never told you about my brother because it only brings me painful memories'  
'That's ok, you don't have to tell me now, but I don't want to make love when you are feeling like this. I can still hold you in my arms and give you many kisses until you feel better, does that sound good?'

She nodded and gave him a hug. Sakura decided to take up on that offer for room service, after all they hadn't eaten breakfast.

'Wow! You really went all out with the breakfast haha' – said Syaoran whist looking at the massive trays the service staff delivered

'Is it too much?'  
'Not at all, go for it. You are always happy when you are eating haha'  
'What are you trying to say?!'  
'Haha nothing, really. Let's eat'

After eating such delicious breakfast, Syaoran went to the bedroom and let himself fall on the bed. Sakura followed him shortly after. He had his eyes closed, she turned on her side and looked at him, then said: 'How long will you love me for?'

'Eh?'  
'How long?'  
'Forever. It may not be long enough, but I will love you forever Sakura'

They looked at each other for a few seconds and he came a little closer to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

'My brother…. he left us, he left me alone'  
'What do you mean?'  
'My mother had lung cancer. She was very sick for many years and my dad worked very long hours to afford her expensive treatment. It was really bad actually, I rarely saw them and Touya, he looked after me, studied and worked part-time at many different places as well'  
'Sorry to hear that… it must have been so hard on you. How old were you when…'  
'I was 8 when she died. My dad kept on working to pay off the debt he had accumulated throughout the years and one day Touya just left. He didn't say goodbye, he just left a note saying he had enough of us…'  
'What happened to your dad?'  
'My dad… my dad… he…' - suddenly Sakura's head started to hurt, she could hear a ringing sound far in the distance – ' he died…' ("Shou-san! Are you coming to see me today?" What was that?! Who is Shou-san? Is this a memory?) – she was immersed in her inner thoughts  
'Sakura! Are you ok? You look pale'  
'Y-yes, sorry… I thought… never mind. That is what happened. And now Touya calls me out of the blue after like 13 years saying he wants to meet me… truly! The nerve of that guy!'  
'Aren't you a little curious about what he has to say?'  
'I don't want to know. I am fine now'  
'If it still hurts you, it is better to have some closure. Furthermore, he is your only family after all'  
'… Yeah, you are probably right… Ah! Would you come with me to meet him?'  
'Ehhhhh?! Me?! Are you crazy? You have a husband, remember?'  
'I really would feel better if you are there with me, plus he does not have to know about us or Tanaka for that matter'  
'Don't know… it does not sound like a good idea, but I will go if you really want me to'  
'Thanks. You really are the best, I love you'  
'Me too'

He caressed her cheek with his hand and kissed her.

 **AT TANAKA'S HOUSE**

It had been a late night for him. Even though he knew where Sakura had spent the night, he couldn't shake off an uneasy feeling from his mind. Tanaka opened the first drawer of his bedside table and took out an old photo.

'Sakura-chan… when will you be mine forever? I missed you so much and now you don't even belong to me yet…' – he placed the photo against his lips and sighed

He decided to make a call to her mobile. Unfortunately for him, the call went straight to voicemail.

'How can I make you remember? My sweet Sakura-chan…'

************************************************


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28 - TRIP?**

'How about a trip? Just the two of us' - Syaoran placed his face really close to Sakura's and nibbled on her right ear softly.  
'Umm... not sure if I can be away from Tanaka's side without arising suspicions... I would love to though'  
'Come on! We can come up with something, get Aoi to come or something. I need to go to Hong Kong next week'  
'What for?'  
'Well, it is Chinese New Year so I will be taking some time off work. Plus, my mother says she needs to speak to me about something important. Apparently it couldn't be discussed over the phone'  
'Your mother... I would have liked to meet her...'  
'You can. Why not?'  
'As your girlfriend I mean'  
'Oh... right. Well, we will sort that out soon enough and I will be able to introduce you to my family' - he smiled  
'Really? Will we ever fix this?'  
'Of course, I cannot live without you anymore. I can feel you all around me, I miss your kisses and your warmth every day. My only wish is to have you by my side, forever'

Sakura looked at him with tears on her eyes, she hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss.

'I will go. Let's go to Hong Kong together'

 **AT THE HOSPITAL**

'Why is Sakura not picking up my calls?! Even now, it is morning already!' - Tanaka smashed his mobile on the ground - 'Fuck! I need a new phone now...'

Knock knock

'Come on in'  
'Excuse me Tanaka-san'  
'Oh Aoi-san, good morning. Is Sakura here yet?'  
'I don't know actually. Why?'  
'But... didn't you spend the night together at your apartment?'  
'Ah! Yes, yes but what I meant is that I came here alone, because I think she has the day off'  
'Day off, huh?'  
'I actually wanted to tell you that you are needed at the emergency ward. If you could please go straight away'  
'Thank you, I will go now'

("Crap! I nearly messed that up! Saku-chan what are you up to?!")

 **AT SYAORAN'S OFFICE**

'Morning Kei, how's it going? Where is your master?'  
'What are you talking about Takeshi?'  
'I mean Syaoran haha. Since you always seem to be together, like master and servant haha'  
'What is with you recently? You have become extremely annoying'  
'Wow! Does that mean we are not friends anymore? We had some good times, right?'  
'He is not in today. I got a message this morning, he is sick'  
'Sick... that's pretty rare. Well, might let Naomi know then, she would love to nurse him back to health, if you know what I mean haha'  
'Hey! This information is not for you to use for your little games. Stop that!'  
'Haha see if you can stop me. See ya' - Takeshi smirked and walked away  
'What the fuck?!'

 **BACK AT THE HOTEL**

'Syaoran... that... is embarrassing'  
'Don't you like it?'  
'... I... I do...a lot... but...'  
'That's all I need to know...'

They were on the floor, making love passionately. Syaoran wanted to engrave all these memories in his brain. She looked so beautiful, so soft and so vulnerable. To touch her skin was a pleasure he craved for everyday, his fingertips burned every single time, and he just wanted more. It was never enough for him.

("Is this what love is meant to feel like?")

'Ah ahhh...' - she bit her lower lip to stop herself from screaming  
'I want to hear you... let me hear you'

She held onto his shoulders and dag her nails onto his skin. Once more, she had lost control of her body and he had seen all her most embarrassing facial expressions. He was so hot, she couldn't help it.

("I came really hard just then! Will he tease me about it?")

Sakura pressed her face against his chest, she realised Syaoran had been in silence for a few minutes now. All of the sudden, she felt Syaoran's lips on her forehead.

'I love everything about you' - he whispered

("This is the person meant for me. I am sure of it now, more than ever")

'Syaoran, can I tell Aoi about us?'  
'Why do you ask?'  
'Well, it would be so much easier to arrange our meetings if she knew. Does Kei know?'  
'He doesn't, but I am sure he suspects something is going on. When I sent him a message saying I was sick, he said: Enjoy!'  
'Ehhhh?! haha did he really?'  
'Yeap. I think it should be fine. You can tell Aoi and I will tell Kei, ok? Then, can I start preparing things for our trip to Hong Kong?'  
'Sure! Lets's do it! I am so excited!' - her face was radiant with happiness  
'God! I just want to kiss you more and more when you make that face'

They stared at each other in silence, Sakura placed her hand behind his neck and caressed his hair delicately. He closed his eyes and kissed her.

 **AT A CAFE IN THE CITY CENTRE**

'I see... thanks for the info. I will go see him today then'

("I think I should go very provocative and sexy... he is sick though... meh! That never stopped him before...")

Naomi paid her bill and rushed to her car.

****************************************************************


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29 - ALMOST IN HONG KONG**

Syaoran got home feeling so excited about the recent developments - "2 whole weeks with Sakura, I can't wait" - he ran upstairs and went into his room. He was surprised to see that the bathroom light was on. He slowly walked towards it and opened the door.

'Na-Naomi, what the hell?!'  
'Hi honey'

She was completely naked inside the bath tub, covered in bubbles and the whole bathroom was decorated with red roses and candles.

'What are you doing?! Get out of here!'  
'Now now, don't be so mean... why don't you jump in with me?'  
'No! Please get dressed'  
'I heard you were sick love... I wanted to make you feel better'  
'Look, this is not funny. I want you out of my house'  
'Come on! I will let you do anything you want with me...' - she got up from the tub and stepped out. Her body was dripping wet, her supple breasts swayed gracefully. She grabbed Syaoran by his shirt, quickly moved her hands down his chest and then moved them down his pants. He quickly grabbed her by both wrists and glared at her with a very serious face on.  
'Stop! Leave now!'  
'Hmmm... Don't you want a blow job? I will make you feel so good... you won't regret it, trust me baby' - she tried to kiss him but he turned his face away  
'I am not interested in you, alright? Now, get dressed, I will get the chauffer to take you home'  
'How dare you! I am basically throwing myself at you and you say no? What is the matter? You are no longer with that country girl! Why are you rejecting me?!'  
'I need to make something very clear, I will never sleep with you ever again. Regardless of my circumstances, I do not desire you or feel anything towards you at all. Now, don't embarrass yourself anymore and go home'  
'You will be sorry! I swear to you, I will make you eat your words' - she grabbed a towel and stormed out of the bathroom

Syaoran placed his hands on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror "How the fuck am I going to tell Sakura about this?"

 **AT TANAKA'S HOUSE**

'Well well, you are finally back huh?'  
Sakura was surprised to see that Tanaka was sitting on her bed in the darkness  
'Oh sorry, I didn't know you were still awake. Err... by the way what are you doing in my room Tanaka?'  
'I was waiting for you of course' - he got up and approached her - 'I missed you today Sakura' - his hand tried to caress her face but he stopped half way.

She felt nervous and looked away from him

'I have some news... I am going back to my hometown for a few weeks'  
'What?! When did this happen?'  
'My brother is back from overseas and we need to talk'  
'Brother? I didn't know...'  
'Yeah... it is a long story but I need to see him, there are some things we need to discuss'  
'You are going alone?'  
'Actually I wanted to check if Aoi was free but, we will see'  
'I can't come...'  
'Huh?'  
'I have too many appointments and a few surgeries already scheduled for the next 2 months'  
'That's ok, I don't expect you to drop everything. Once I sort things out with him, maybe I will introduce you'  
'Not maybe, YOU WILL INTRODUCE ME'  
'Sure, now I would like to sleep please' - she took her coat off and sat down on her bed  
'Night'

Tanaka left her room without saying anything else. "Sigh, all this lying is getting to me... I need to calm down. Everything will be ok, Syaoran will be with me after all'.  
Sakura laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes "Syaoran..."

 **NEXT MORNING**

'Whaaaat?! Are you insane? What do you mean you are having an affair with Syaoran?! How? When?'  
'Shhhh... please Aoi lower your voice. It is just like that... don't judge me ok? I don't need a sermon right now'  
'OMG! It's just... I can't believe it... You of all people...'  
'It is complicated... I will tell you all the details some other day but for now I need you to cover for me. I am going to Hong Kong for 2 weeks with Syaoran this Saturday'  
'No no no! This is getting out of control! How are you going to pull this off?

Sakura explained the whole plan to her and she agreed to take some leave to accompany Sakura on this trip.

'Sorry I am such a troublesome friend Aoi... If there is anything I can do for you at all, count on me!'  
'Haha don't worry, this is what friends do, right? Just I am a little surprised by the whole thing that's all. You have to tell me everything about this, I will not leave you alone until you do'  
'Alright alright. Thanks again'

 **SATURDAY MORNING**

Sakura and Aoi were already at the airport, waiting at the designated gate. Syaoran was nowhere to be found

'Stop fidgeting Sakura! You are making me nervous'  
'I am sorry, I just can't help it'  
'He will be here I am sure. Now relax'

The passengers started to board the plane and Sakura was feeling so nervous, suddenly she saw Syaoran approaching the seating area.

'Syaoran! - without thinking she rushed to his side and hugged him.  
'Hey babe, sorry I am late. There were some last minute issues at the office'  
'For a moment I thought... no never mind'

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead

'Aoi-san, how do you do?  
'You cheeky boy, I hear you are doing my friend behind her husband's back, huh?  
'Aoi! Stop!'

He immediately blushed and his face was feeling extremely hot

'Haha I am just teasing, come on let's board the plane'

This was the first time for Sakura travelling in first class. It was so spacious and comfortable, there were only a few seats per row and the seats were perfect for a couple.

'You look happy today' - said Syaoran whilst placing her luggage in the overhead locker  
'I am, very'  
'You know... from now on we can start acting like a couple again...' - he took a seat next to her - 'nobody knows us here, we can hold hands and kiss anytime we want'

He caressed her left cheek and slowly placed a kiss on her lips. She responded to his kiss and used her tongue to intensify it even more. This took him by surprise. He could feel her nervousness through that kiss, it was the first time she did such a thing without backing down.

'Syaoran...' - she grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest  
'... Sa-Sakura...' - he looked around fearing someone may see that  
'My heart... this is what it feels like every time we kiss...'  
'You drive me crazy, you know that?'

He grabbed the blanket that had been provided by the flight attendant and used it to cover themselves.

'Kya!'  
'You are too sweet!' - at that time a flashback of Naomi in the bath tub the night before crossed his mind - "Fuck! I need to tell her..."

Soon after, the plane took off. Syaoran picked an action movie for them to watch. Their hands were joined together and Sakura had her head resting on his shoulder.

'Sakura... last night...'  
'Huh?'  
'Nothing never mind. Let's watch the movie' 


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30 – TOMOYO DAIDOUJI**

'Wooow! This is so pretty! Look at all those skyscrapers! – Sakura twirled around and hugged Aoi very tight  
'Ha ha, you are hilarious! – Syaoran looked at her and smiled  
'Well, looks like we will have lots of sightseeing to do huh? Wanna go to the markets after we check in at the hotel Saku-chan?  
'Suuure! Yeees, I would love to do some shopping. You are coming too right Syaoran?'  
'Actually, I need to go home straight away to see my mother. But you girls have fun, I will catch up with you later'  
'Meh! That's not fun…' – Sakura was sulking a bit  
'I will be with you the rest of the day, I promise'  
'Errr… hate to be the third wheel you guys, do you want me to clear out? – Aoi had a cheeky smile on her face  
Sakura blushed immediately as she saw Syaoran walking closer to her  
'No need' – he said and kissed Sakura softly on the lips – 'Now you ladies go ahead and check in at the hotel. Reservations are under my name, I will see you later'  
Sakura felt a warm sensation in her chest: "This is what my life would be like if we were together… I want this. I want him…"

'He is so dreamy. God! I envy you Saku-chan'  
'I can't believe it myself sometimes either…'  
'Huh? What do you mean?'  
'Nothing, let's go'

 **AT THE LI RESIDENCE**

'Master Li, what a wonderful surprise!'  
'Good morning. I thought mother would have mentioned I was coming over'  
'Umm, she did not. Please come on in'  
'Is she around?'  
'In the study, I will accompany you right now'  
'It is ok, I know the way. Thank you'

Syaoran walked through the main hall, he stopped just before knocking on the study door and took a deep breath.

'Good morning mother'  
'Li, how nice to see you' – she walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek  
'What do you need to talk about?'  
'Straight to the point, just like your father. Don't you want to indulge in some chit chat first? I haven't seen you in over a year after all'  
'Not really. I see that you are well'  
'Ha! More than ever. In that case, you are now in marriage age and I need you to make a commitment'  
'I am sorry, what? This is what you needed to discuss?'  
'You are the head of the family, remember? We need a strong male figure at the front of the companies. After all, you will become chairman after my retirement'  
'Mother, I told you I wanted to make my own way to the top. I am working really hard at my current firm and I am not planning on quitting anytime soon'  
'Li, your sisters are no help to me. They are always travelling or too busy spending the family fortune. You are my only hope to continue with this legacy, are you saying you won't look after it?'  
'…. That is… what I mean is…'  
'Look, I am not an unreasonable woman. But I need you to settle down a bit. I have arranged a marriage interview for you tomorrow night'  
'Hold on! What?!'  
'Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji, her mother is one of my most loyal clients. She is a very sophisticated young woman who is very much interested in you'  
'Mother, I won't go. You have arranged this behind my back'  
'You will go. This is your responsibility. Unless you already have someone special in your life, is that the case?'  
'As a matter of fact, I do'  
'Well, why didn't you say so before. Let's meet her, shall we?'  
'It is complicated, you won't be able to meet her for now'  
'Complicated? Why can't I just meet her?'  
'She is not available per se…not yet anyway'  
'Don't tell me… she is married?'  
'...yes. But we are handling the situation and…'  
'You CAN'T do this to me! You will not bring shame to this family name like your father did! I forbid you to see this girl again'  
'Apologies to have upset you, but you can't control who I date'

Suddenly her face turned pale and her legs wobbled

'Mother! Are you ok? What's wrong?'

She fell to the floor and Syaoran rushed to hold her

'Mother! Answer me!'  
'I am ok now… it is going away. I am ok'

Syaoran carried her to the bedroom and placed her delicately on her bed.

'Please rest for now. We can continue this discussion some other time' – he started to walk away from the bed  
'You need to go meet Daidouji-san. Do it for me… it is all I ask for at this point…'

He clenched his fists and said: 'I will come visit you again soon, take care mother'. An unsettling feeling started to grow in his chest. He couldn't keep calm.

 **AT THE HOTEL**

'That is so cuuuute!'  
'Right?! Do you think Syaoran will like it?'  
'Of course! He will fall in love with you all over Saku-chan'  
'He sure is taking his time'  
'Relax! He probably has a lot of catching up to do with his mum. More importantly do you have any plans for tonight?'  
'Not that I know of. Let's just go downstairs for a nice dinner at the restaurant'  
'Cool! Wanna join me at the pool in like 30 minutes? I also want to hit the spa, we should have a girls' relaxing day!'  
'Ha ha sounds like fun Aoi, I am in'

Aoi left Sakura's room to go change into her bathing suit. Sakura sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. A few minutes later, Syaoran walked into the room.

'Hi! Welcome! This is a fantastic room by the way. How did it go with your mother?'  
'Sakura…'  
'What's wrong?' – she looked at his worried expression as he walked towards her. He held her hands and suddenly hugged her. His face felt very hot and he was breathing raggedly. He placed his chin on her shoulder and took a very deep breath.  
'You smell so nice'  
'Please tell me, did something bad happen? You feel a little hot'  
'It is this weather… Hong Kong is too hot for me. Japan is too cold for me, can't win'  
'Ha ha let's sit down for a bit. Now, look at me Syaoran. What happened?'

Both sat down on the bed and looked at each other

'I have a marriage interview tomorrow night'

Sakura's eyes opened widely

'You what?! I feel I needed some time to prepare for such news… Jeez!'  
'Sorry, it is my mother. She feels very strongly about me taking over the family legacy and settle down. It is not like I will go through with it of course. I just need to meet his girl and put a stop to it'

'Please say something… Sakura?' – he lifted her face up softly and saw the anxiety reflected in her eyes  
'I guess you have no choice. It is not like I can say anything, I have my own baggage to carry'  
'Hey don't say that. It is definitely an inconvenience but you know I love you, right?'  
'Yes, I know and I trust you too. But I just can't feel completely at ease. I feel nervous…'

He looked at her and kissed her on the lips, his breath was really hot and his heart was pounding faster and faster.

'I think you are running a fever. Come lay down for a bit ok?'  
'Nonsense, I am fiiiine. Let's do something, what are you up to?'  
'Well I was going to go for a swim at the pool with Aoi. You want to come too?'  
'Sure. Sounds like fun. I will get changed and meet you downstairs'  
'I still think you are getting sick… maybe you should…'  
'Don't worry. This is our first day in Hong Kong, we should take advantage of every minute'

The three of them spent the rest of the morning and afternoon in the pool. Indulging in delicious food and cocktails. It was the perfect day. Every now and then Syaoran did catch Sakura with a faraway look which concerned him a bit.

'What a lovely afternoon! Feel so tired. I will go take a nap and meet you at 7pm for dinner?'  
'Perfect! See you at the restaurant Aoi'

Syaoran moved from the other side of the pool and stood right next to Sakura.

'Err… do you want to go back to the room?'  
'You are feeling sick, aren't you? Syaoran you need to lay down'  
'Haha no it is not that' – his cheeks started to blush so he had to look away – 'I just want to be alone with you…'

They went back to the room in silence. As soon as they walked through the door, he grabbed Sakura by the waist and kissed her. She placed her hands behind his neck and pushed herself against him without breaking off the kiss.

'Can't breathe… I can't'

He picked her up in his arms and lay her down on the bed. His right hand undid the top part of her swimsuit and he caressed her breasts delicately. He kissed her neck slowly and moved down her chest. His breath was still extremely hot. At the time, Sakura thought it was due to the moment so did not pay much attention to it.  
His kisses were more and more aggressive, he jumped on top of her and stared directly into her eyes.

'Sy-Syaoran?'  
'Sorry, my head is spinning…'  
'God, please lie down. I will go to the pharmacy and…'  
'NOO!' – he held both her wrists against the bed – 'I need you right now… stay with me'

She didn't say a word and he continued to kiss her. His strong body was moving in a soft motion. His hands were all over her body and she was feeling extremely aroused.

'Ahh…' – she felt his muscles contracting and she was already anticipating his next move.  
He couldn't wait any longer and penetrated her little by little. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and his face was very red.  
'Syaoran… ahh…ahhhh. Not… so hard…'  
He hugged her whilst keeping the motion going and slowed down as she requested. He was panting a bit which was very rare.  
Finally, he rolled around and placed Sakura on top of him so he could take a good glance at her beautiful figure. She was more than embarrassed but decided not to ruin the moment. Her hip movements increased and synchronised with his, her breasts were moving up and down, he caressed both her breasts and then he came inside of her.  
Sakura laid on top of him and kissed his forehead. He followed that with a kiss on her lips and a tight hug.

'Well, that was unexpected... you are sick Syaoran. Please rest up! I will go get you something from the pharmacy and order room service instead' – she started to get up but he grabbed her hand  
'Huh? What is it?' – he was avoiding her eyes and looked to the side – 'Syaoran?'  
'Can't you call someone to get it for us? Stay here…'  
'I guess I can call Aoi. You are acting very strange, like a little sick kid haha. Don't worry I will get you back to normal in no time'  
'I feel you will disappear one day… you will no longer be with me'  
'What are you saying now? I think it is the fever talking… I will draw you a bath and we will talk about this later'

He looked down and remained silent. He thought to himself: "Tomorrow, I have to meet Daidouji-san… I wonder what kind of girl she is…"

After a warm bath and a nice meal, she managed to put him to sleep around 8pm. He was still holding onto her hand tightly. Once the fever has subsided, she finally decided to go to sleep.

"I will never let you go, you don't have to worry"

**************************************************************************


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31 – BLIND DATE**

'I don't think you have anything to worry about, honestly Saku-chan'  
'What if he likes her after this date?'  
'Impossible! He is head over heels in love with you. He doesn't even look at any other women out there'  
'I still feel very nervous…'  
'There is no point on worrying about something that hasn't even happened. Worry when he falls in love with her'  
'Waaiiii!'  
'Haha just a joke… although do you want to spy on their date? I got no plans for tonight' – Aoi grabbed the maple syrup bottle and poured a ridiculous amount of it on her pancakes.  
'N-no! That would be going too far… but… maybe...'  
'Good morning ladies'  
'Kyaaaa!'  
'Sy-Syaoran… you startled us'  
'Oh sorry. Why didn't you wake me for breakfast?'  
'Just wanted you to get as much sleep as possible. How are you feeling today?'  
'I am good now. By the way I will go have lunch with my mother and afterwards I will go straight to my appointment with Daidouji-san'  
'I see. Well, I will be here when you get back'  
'Shouldn't take that long. What were you girls talking about?

Sakura and Aoi looked at each other, before Sakura could say anything Aoi blurred out: 'The federal deficit! That stuff is tricky, huh?'  
Syaoran looked at them suspiciously: 'Really? Well, I would be very interested in hearing your opinion'  
'Ah! But that conversation really needs some time to go through it in depth. Sakura and I have spa appointments in 10 minutes'  
'Haha sure. Have fun' – Syaoran looked at Sakura who hadn't said a word in a while and took a sip of his tea.

The rest of the day went on smoothly. During lunch time, Sakura had barely touched her food.

'You know… food makes you healthy' – Aoi cut a piece of her steak and offered it to Sakura on a fork  
'Yum!' – Sakura gladly ate it with a smile  
'Come on! You have been droopy all day. You are ruining our girls' day'  
'Sorry I am just…'  
'How about we go down to the bar tonight? It would distract you for a few hours until Syaoran is back'  
'I guess is not a terrible idea…'  
'That's the spirit! Now eat some more and we will go hit the shops'

 **THAT NIGHT AT A FANCY RESTAURANT**

Syaoran was sitting at the table that was reserved for his date.

'Sigh…' – he looked at his watch – 'she is late… really late'

He looked at the hostess and raised his hand to catch her attention

'Excuse me any messages for Li?'  
'Sorry sir, no messages at all. Can I get you something to drink?'  
'Scotch neat, thanks'

"I guess I can wait another 15 minutes"

He casually looked at the restaurant entrance and saw a group of six women all dressed in black who walked in. In the middle, there was a gracious lady wearing a deep blue dress, as blue as her eyes. They walked towards his table.

'My apologies Li-san and thank you for waiting. You are such a gentleman. I am Tomoyo Daidouji'

For a moment, he didn't know what to say.

'Nice to meet you, please allow me' – he pulled out the chair for her – would you like to have a drink first?'

'Yes, thank you. Champagne for me. After all, this is a happy occasion'  
'Also… do you mind if we have some privacy, Daidouji-san?  
'Privacy? Oh! You mean my bodyguards. Sure, please you are all dismissed. Sorry about that I have been looked after like this since I was little, I often forget is not the norm'  
'No worries. Look I want to get straight to the point, the reason why I wanted to meet you tonight was to tell you in person that I must refuse this marriage proposal'  
'But you don't even know me yet. I believe after we spend some time together, you will be convinced that I am completely adequate to take on the responsibilities of becoming your wife'  
'It is nothing personal but I already have someone I love'  
'Then why aren't you with her?' – she looked straight into his eyes

He remained silent for a few seconds

'Sorry Li-san, that was very curt of me to say'  
'That's ok. You seem like a wonderful person, truly. I am sure you will find the perfect man for you'  
'But I already have… it's you Li-san. If you only gave me a chance…'

"Damn! She is very persistent, I don't want to hurt her but…"

'You don't know me either. You might have heard things from my mother or read some in magazines but I might not be the person everyone thinks'  
'That's why I want to get to know you better. As the head of such an important family, the person to become your wife should be a proper lady, have important influences and most of all be strong. I am all of that, besides I find you extremely attractive'

His face turned red

'You are so cute, you just blushed'  
'No, I didn't. Daidouji-san, I am not going to change my mind. I would really appreciate it if you desisted'  
'This talk is too heavy for dinner time. How about we just enjoy a nice meal together and forget about this marriage business? Let's just get to know each other like on a blind date.  
'… Sure. I can at least do that'

"Sakura… all I think about is you. I wonder what you are doing right now…"

 **AT THE HOTEL BAR**

'You look stunning Sakura! Very sexy indeed'  
'Why do I have to wear your clothes?'  
'Because your attitude was not the only thing that needed fixing. You brought boring clothes over, nothing ideal for clubbing'  
'We are not going clubbing, just to grab a couple of drinks'  
'Sure, sure'

'Hello there handsome – Aoi leaned over the bar and flirted with the bartender a little – two martinis'  
'Martinis?! Aoi, I said something sweet'  
'Relax, trust me just for tonight I will oversee your entertainment'

After martini number four and a hot session on the dance floor, the two friends sat down laughing happily. Suddenly, a man approached their booth.

'Excuse me, can I buy you a drink?'  
'Ah! Thank you but I am ok' – Sakura looked at Aoi and then diverted her gaze to the stranger  
'I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Zhou' – he had a charming smile  
'You can buy us both a drink. How rude to only offer one' – Aoi looked at him with a cheeky smile on her face  
'Haha you are right, my apologies. I will be right back with those drinks'  
'Aoi! What the hell do you think you are doing?!'  
'It is fine, is not like you are going to sleep with him'  
'OMG, honestly, I don't know where your mind goes sometimes. I don't like flirting with other men. Syaoran would be upset'  
'And where is he now? Remind me?'  
'Well… it is a different circumstance'  
'It is already 11pm and he is not back yet… I don't want to be pessimistic but…'  
'Stop talking!'  
'Here you go ladies. May I sit next to you?'  
'Go ahead' – Sakura grabbed the drink and took a big sip  
'You haven't told me your names yet'  
'My name is Aoi and this is Sakura, we are just visiting from Japan'  
'Really? I go over there all the time for business. Would you like to dance?'  
'You guys go ahead, I will sit this one out' – Sakura finished the rest of her drink – 'I will go buy myself another one'  
'Alright, but I won't take no for an answer for next song Sakura-san'

"Sigh… I wonder why you are not back yet Syaoran… I need you to tell me everything is ok'

Sakura got herself another drink, she was already tipsy. She took a seat at the bar. The bartender, who had been looking at her for a while now, gave her a glass of water.

'Are you alright miss? Where is your friend?'  
'Dancing with a stranger over there…'  
'I see, anything I can do to help just let me know. If you need someone to escort you to your room for example'  
'Thank you, but I am fine'

 **ON THE DANCE FLOOR**

'You are extremely attractive Aoi-san, but no offence your friend is more my type'  
'Wow! The rudest man I have met in a while. You really don't have much experience with women, do you?'  
'Haha you have a very sharp tongue miss. Just wanted to be honest, you know. I was planning on asking her out'  
'Wasting your time. She is in love with someone'  
'If I don't see him, he doesn't exist'  
'I think we will be leaving now, thanks for the drinks'

Aoi walked across the floor and looked around for Sakura.

"Where did she go now…?"

 **ON THE HALLWAY**

'What are you doing? Let me go!'  
'Miss, I am just trying to help you'  
'I told you, I am not ready to leave. Plus, I need to find my friend! Now let go!'  
'Miss, I am taking you to your room. You can wait for your friend there'

'Sakura! – Aoi came running after them – 'get your hands off her'  
'Sigh… hate drunk customers'  
'I will take it from here, thank you. Come on darling, let's get you to bed'

Sakura was crying by the time Aoi took her to her bedroom.

'It's ok sweetheart. You are ok'  
'Where is he?! And why isn't he back yet?! He will get the yelling of a lifetime when he arrives!'  
'Now now, let's just get into bed'

Suddenly Syaoran walked through the door

'Hey, what's going on?'  
'Oh! Syaoran, thank God. Here, take her'  
'SYAORAN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!'  
'Well, see you guys tomorrow' – Aoi rushed out of their room

'Babe, what's going on? Why are you crying?'  
'You are coming home this late at night after your date and I…' – her tears kept on running down her face  
'I called you many times to tell you what I was up to but you never picked up, I even left messages at the front desk for you'  
'Why did you take so long? I was so worried… why?'

He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead

'I can see you have been drinking quite a lot. Shhh… take a deep breath' – he carried her on his arms and she hugged him  
He sat down on the bed still with Sakura on his arms.

'I love you so much… I would never cheat on you Sakura'  
'Really? Never?' – she rubbed her eyes and wiped her tears away  
'You have to believe me. I will tell you all the details tomorrow when you are better'  
'Love you too. I just can't imagine you with someone else, I can't... kiss me…'

"How does he do it? He says something so simple to me and I feel instantly better"

He held her face with one hand and kissed her. She intensified the kiss quite a lot and he was becoming more and more aroused by that. He opened his eyes and saw her flushed face.

'Don't look at me like that. I won't be able to stop… now time to sleep'  
'Syaoran… kiss me again' – she moved towards the back of the bed and pulled down the straps of her dress below her shoulders.  
'Oh no… Sakura…'

He got on the bed as well and moved closer to her.

'Too late now…'

He pushed her gently towards the bedhead and held her by the wrists. She kissed him with such passion, no inhibitions. He unzipped her dress but kept her bra on. His tongue licked her neck slowly, massaged her breasts delicately and her moans got louder.  
She took the initiative and started to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt, she kissed his neck and down his chest. She suddenly pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him. She looked so beautiful, so sexy like a vision. Her pupils where dilated due to the lack of light, her lips were parted and she was looking straight into his eyes. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. Syaoran was mesmerised by her, he just watched her to do everything this time.  
She inserted his erected member inside of her with a sharp intake of breath, by this point she was extremely wet.

'Sa-Sakura…'

'Be mine, only mine Syaoran' – she kissed him  
'Always…'

It was certainly a night to remember. Afterwards, Syaoran was still awake but Sakura had already fallen asleep in his arms.

"Wow! I can't believe what just happened… she was like a different person, so uninhibited and passionate…I will tease her tomorrow haha"

He looked at her sleeping face and gave her a kiss.

"I am so happy… can't let anyone take this away from me…"

***************************************************************


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32 – SURPRISES COME IN ALL SIZES**

'Morning!' – Syaoran's face was the first thing Sakura saw when she opened her eyes  
'Ugh… I feel disgusting…'  
'Haha you sure drank a lot last night. Here, drink some coffee'  
'Thank you. Umm… sorry about last night. I freaked out a little'  
'No problem. If you were that worried, you should have said something to me. I thought you were awfully calm when I told you about Daidouji-san' – he sat down on the bed  
'Yeah… you are right, sorry. So, how did it go with her?'  
'It didn't go as I expected, that's for sure. I told her I couldn't accept the marriage arrangement but she was really persistent. We enjoyed the meal together and then talked for a few hours. She seems nice, a proper lady and seems very kind too but I made it clear by the end of the night that it was impossible'  
'A proper lady… do you think I am a lady as well?'  
'Huh? I just meant she is extremely polite and of course you are a lady too' – he smiled  
'I know I can be rough around the edges sometimes but…' – Syaoran interrupted her with a kiss on the lips  
'Hey… you can be however you want around me. I just want you to be yourself, the same way I can be myself when I am with you. I don't have to pretend to be a perfect gentleman all the time and I have never felt this happy with someone before. That is why I treasure you'  
'Syaoran…'

Knock knock

'Hey guys! I can see you are in good terms huh? I made reservations for brunch at the hotel restaurant. Let's go'  
'Err... I will have a shower first and will meet you downstairs, ok?'  
'Sure'

Aoi and Syaoran walked towards the lift in silence, once the door closed he asked: 'So what happened last night?'  
'Nothing really, we just overdid our drinking game'  
'I see'

They both walked towards a lovely prepared table by the veranda. A beautiful white roses arrangement was in the middle of the table.

'Roses?'  
'Yeah, I ordered them for Sakura'  
'You are incredible, you know that?'  
'Ha ha let's order some lemonade. It is so hot today'

'Li-san?'  
'D-Daidouji-san! What are you doing here?'  
'What a coincidence! I didn't expect to see you here. The company was having a conference in this hotel and I was one of the attendees. Oh! sorry to intrude on your lunch, who this may be?'  
'I am Aoi, a friend. Nice to meet you Daidouji-san' – Aoi glanced at Syaoran's surprised expression  
'Can I join you for lunch? I have a few hours to spare'  
'Ah… well…' – Syaoran was short for words, before he could say anything Tomoyo had already taken a seat next to him  
'How could we say no, right Syaoran?' – Aoi laughed nervously  
'I am ready guys, let's eat' – Sakura arrived at the table  
'Oh my God! Li-san, is this your little sister? Nice to meet you darling, I am your brother's fiancé'

"Huh?... fiancé?'

'Dai-Daoidouji-san?'  
'I can see Li-san has been talking about me. I am glad. You will be seeing a lot more of me for sure'

Syaoran was speechless due to how the situation had unfolded, Aoi was trying really hard not to laugh and Sakura was extremely shocked. They didn't deny the assumptions made by the young lady neither confirm them. Daidouji-san was talking so much but all seemed like incomprehensible words to Sakura.

'So if you want, we can all go to a nearby island my family owns and have a wonderful weekend. What do you say?'

'That is very generous of you Daidouji-san, however we already have plans' – Syaoran tried to keep a composed expression throughout lunch – 'We are only here for a short visit'

Suddenly a man approached their table

'Sakura-san!' You look even more beautiful under the sunlight'

"Eeek! The guy from the bar last night!" – Aoi thought – "Awkward"

'Excuse me, who are you?' – Syaoran looked at the strange man up and down  
'Li-san, don't be so overprotective of your little sister. Clearly this gentleman knows her, he just called her name'  
'Little sister? Nice to meet you dude. Well, if I have my way, I will be dating her soon enough' – the seedy man winked at him

Syaoran got up from his seat abruptly and made the drinks spill.

'Li-san, what is the matter?' – Daidouji-san looked truly concerned – 'Look at this mess'  
'Sakura, let's go' – he extended his hand to her  
Sakura got up and grabbed his hand: 'E-excuse me'. Aoi followed them in silence as well.  
'Oh my! I wonder what happened?' – said Daidouji-san – 'They have a strong relationship for sure. Maybe if she had someone in her life, he will be able to let her go'

 **ON THE LIFT**

'Do I even have to ask?' – Syaoran looked at Sakura a bit annoyed  
'He is just someone we met at the bar last night, Aoi danced with him'  
'I am very irritated'  
'I can tell' – Sakura squeezed his hand and looked at him – 'Daidouji-san is beautiful by the way'  
'Didn't know she would be here, I was surprised too. Let's just get away from the city for a while ok? We can go to Lantau Island to do some tourist stuff. You will like it'  
'Ok, I just want to be with you. Also, are we letting her think I am your sister?'  
'Not sure, I mean it would be hell if somehow people discover who you are married to. Let me think about it'

 **IN THEIR BEDROOM**

Knock knock

'You guyyys! Why did you leave me alone with that freak show out there?'  
'Sorry Aoi, come on in'  
'Where is Li-san?'  
'He is just making some calls. We are going on a trip to Lantau Island today and tomorrow and of course you are coming too'  
'Yay! For a moment, I thought you were going to leave me here' – Aoi dropped on the couch – 'That was crazy! I mean to find that woman here haha and also that sleazy guy from last night'  
'It's not funny. I was so uncomfortable sitting with her, she is gorgeous too. Her skin is as white as the snow and flawless…'  
'But even so, Syaoran does not like her, you see? I better go pack some things for this little island trip. I will meet you downstairs in like an hour'  
'Alright, see you'

'All done. Come here Sakura, don't look so sad' – he walked slowly towards her and she let herself fall on his chest  
'Sigh… this has been hardly a vacation…'  
'Yeah I know, sorry. This was very unexpected' – his hand caressed her right cheek and he placed a soft kiss on her lips  
'Even so, this is nothing in comparison to what awaits us back in Japan'  
'Let's not think about that for now. One problem at the time, now we have some time before the taxi gets here… - he kissed her neck and whispered – 'I want to kiss you all over'

She blushed immediately and closed her eyes, he was already undressing her slowly.

 **50 MINUTES LATER**

'Thank you, we will be down in a minute' – Syaoran hang up the phone – 'ready?'  
'Yes, all done'  
'Haha I can see you packed in a rush…'  
'It is all your fault of course! You truly know… all my weak points…'  
'No need for shame haha, that just means I know you well and how to make you feel good'  
'Kyaa! So embarrassing, let's go!

They met Aoi at the lobby and left for the airport. Syaoran had arranged a private plane to take them over to the island. He had also booked a beautiful house by the sea a bit isolated from the main area.

'Some peace and quiet is what we need'  
'You said it, this should be bliss. I am gonna change clothes and go sunbathing for a bit out on the terrace. Want to join me Saku-chan?'  
'No, that's ok. You go ahead. I will start preparing some dinner for tonight'  
'Dinner?! It is so early still'  
'I just want to get started'  
'Well, suit yourself. Come join me if you change your mind'

"So peaceful, the sea breeze is so refreshing"

Knock knock

"Who could it be?"

'Hello?'  
'Hi! It took me a while to find you! So glad to be here finally'  
'Da-Da-Daidouji-san, why are you here?'  
'Can I come in?'

"OMG Who is this? Such a stalker!"

'Can you keep a secret between us?' – said Tomoyo as she was making her way into the house  
'I guess…'  
'My team has tags on your brother. They let me know where he is and what he is up to'  
'But, why?'  
'You are too young to understand love, darling'

"But just how old does she think I am!"

'I don't think Syaoran, I mean, my brother would be too pleased about this'  
'That's why is a secret. Please don't tell on me' – she winked at Sakura and took a seat on the couch

"This is going to be a long weekend"

*****************************************************************


End file.
